Pesadilla Interminable
by TheTranslator001
Summary: Traducción de "Endless Nightmare" de la autora "erenjaegers" Cuando circunstancias inesperadas hacen que Fujimoto Sayumi termine en la morada de los Sakamakis, se encuentra con seis vampiros jóvenes en sus adentros. Pronto, se convierte en la víctima de su juego enfermo pero desafortunadamente para ellos, a ella no le da miedo contraatacar, incluso si su vida está en juego.
1. Desaparecido

**Nota de Traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo "Endless Nightmare" escrita por erenjaegers. Mientras buscaba historias las que leer, me encontré con esta y les aseguro que me encantó. Así que he pedido permiso y la he traducido para que todos la disfruten como yo lo hice. Recuerden que la historia no es mía sino que de erenjaegers, solo tomo crédito por la traducción ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

Nota de autor: Me terminé de ver el anime en un solo día y no pude evitar comenzar un fanfic justo después. Ehh, como que esté capítulo transcurrirá un poco lento porque es una introducción pero la cosa se pondrá más movida a partir del capítulo 2, ¡lo prometo! ;u; Jaja, espero que lo disfruten y por favor dejen un review~ ¡Si quieren ver los capítulos más recientes vayan a mi perfil y visiten mi página! (;

* * *

—Papá, ¡dile hola a la cámara! —Canturrié en inglés mientras dirigía la cámara hacia su dirección.

—¿Haciendo otro de tus videos, Sayumi? —Inquirió, respondiéndome en un inglés igual de fluente.— Hola, seguidores de Sayumi ¡enséñenle a mi hija que no es exactamente seguro entrevistarme mientras conduzco!

Me reí y reluctantemente aparté la cámara de su cara, haciendo que en vez apunte en mi dirección. —Ya que ustedes querían saber cómo era mi papá ¡aquí lo tienen! Parece que no quiere que lo grabe, pero confíen en mí, papá siempre ha sido del tipo que le gusta acaparar toda la atención de las cámaras.

Lo escuché regañarme en japonés y me reí. —¡Solo bromeo! En fin, es gracias a mi papá el que tenga un blog, y sin mencionar uno exitoso. Papá viaja mucho y a veces me lleva con él. Es gracias a él que tengo una videocámara como esta y puedo hacer las cosas que hago. Gracias, papá.

Él me miró por un segundo de donde estaba sentado, me estaba sonriendo gentilmente.

—De nada, Sayumi.

—¡Pues, ahora estamos regresando a casa! Todo lo que compré en India está en mi equipaje así que tan pronto como lleguemos a casa, les pondré al tanto sobre todas las cosas grandiosas que compré y vi allí. Hasta entonces ¡vayan con cuidado!

Terminé el video ahí e instantáneamente lo comencé a subir al mi blog. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, era una "blogger". Desde que era pequeña, estaba fascinada con la fotografía y el viaje. Incluso cuando me hice más grande nunca perdí ese amor que le tenía, así que comencé un blog. Nunca hubiese anticipado que dentro de unos meses después de haber empezado, conseguiría cincuenta mil seguidores, todos de distintas nacionalidades. Principalmente bloggeaba en inglés, ya que mis seguidores lo hablaban pero ocasionalmente posteaba en japonés, mi primera lengua. Había aprendido inglés de cuando niña ya que había vivido con mi mamá en los Estados Unidos por dos años antes de haber decidido que quería quedarme con papá.

Tres años después de haber empezado mi blog, ahora tenía más de doscientos cincuenta mil seguidores alrededor del globo terraqueo. Ni siquiera había esperado que tanta gente disfrutara lo que posteaba y mucho menos miles de personas. Aún era difícil de creer a cuantas personas tan asombrosas (y no tan asombrosas) había conocido por mi blog.

Llegamos a casa en cinco minutos y comenzamos a descargar el equipaje del baúl, arrastrando ruidosamente las maletas hasta el pórtico donde las dejamos junto a la puerta. Nuestra vecina, la señora Ochi, nos saludó con la mano mientras barría su pórtico. Su gato, Maki, se alejó de ella mientras estaba distraída. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba, corrió para alcanzarlo. Su hijo, Daichi, emergió de la casa después de haber escuchado la conmoción.

—¡Daichi! —Exclamé con alegría.

Él me miró, sobándose cansadamente la nuca mientras se me aproximaba, quedando parado a unos metros a causa de la cerca que separaba nuestras casas.

—¿Sayumi, ya regresaste de India?

—Sí, te tengo algo ¡Luego pásate para la cena! Oh, y también invita a tu mamá. Estoy segura que le encantará lo que papá va a cocinar hoy.

—De acuerdo ¿Cómo estuvo?

—Genial. Es la primera vez que voy, pero gracias a mi libro de bolsillo fui capaz de caminar sola. Es un país hermoso. Algún día te llevaré —dije— ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos tres días?

—Lo usual.

—Entonces... nada.

—Claro.

—Pues, no se olviden de venir hoy a las siete. Tengo que desempacar. —Me recordé, despidiéndome de él y regresando para asistir a papá a bajar las cosas del coche.

Daichi era mi mejor amigo desde la escuela primaria - era alto, de pelo negro como el carbón (que ocasionalmente lo teñía de rojo, siendo inspirado por su personaje favorito de videojuego), ojos verdes claros, y de actitud haragana. A pesar de ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de nuestra escuela, era conocido por vaguear en clase, saltearse la escuela para ir al arcade o solo para caminar por la ciudad. Daichi estaba un poco en las nubes, pero me gustaba de ese modo. Siempre había sabido como escuchar, era honesto y podías depender en él, aunque a veces no estaba dispuesto a trabajar a menos que le viera un propósito a la tarea.

Cuando papá y el señor Ochi, quien ahora estaba en Kyoto en un viaje de negocios, se enteraron de que terminarían viviendo uno al lado del otro, se pusieron estáticos. Los Ochi eran como familia - por lo tanto le decía a la señora Ochi "Tía" y al señor Ochi "Tío". Nuestra relación entre Daichi y yo resemblaba cercanamente a la amistad de papá y el tío. Si mamá siguiera casada con papá, estaba segura de que ella y la tía serían igual de cercanas.

Arrastré mi pesado equipaje por las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto y comencé a desempacar, filmando lo que compré y explicando la historia detrás de cada artículo. Cuando terminé el video, lo grabé en mi cámara para editarlo luego y me dediqué a guardar mis nuevas adquisiciones en el armario que estaba reservado para todos los objetos que adquirí de diferentes partes del mundo. Cada país tenía su propio espacio y etiquetas que indicaban las ciudades y fechas. El estante de India, el cual había estado vacío previamente, ahora estaba lleno de suvenires coloridos. Las etiquetas que había hecho durante el vuelo de regreso a casa estaban simplemente pegadas con cinta entre cada artículo. Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras caminaba por la mini galería, impresionada por el hecho de algo que compré hace años podía traer tantas memorias.

Prendí mi laptop, inmediatamente conectando mi cámara de video y subiendo mis nuevos archivos para editar. Habiendo editado videos ya unas cien veces, solo pasaron diez minutos cuando terminé de juntar todas las piezas. Lo blogueé en el blog, subiéndolo y mirando los cientos de comentarios que ya habían sido posteados en mi video con papá.

"¡Tu papá es tan adorable!"

"Ojalá tuviera un papá así."

"Tch, tch, Sayumi, ¡hazle caso a tu papá y ten más cuidado!"

"Tú y tu papá debería hacer más videos juntos. -El fan número 1 de el señor Fujimoto"

"Los buenos genes corren en la familia, supongo."

"¿Sayumi, podrías por favor adoptarme en tu familia? ¡Quiero viajar con ustedes dos!"

Después de ver los comentarios y contestar los que sobresalían más, me fui a tomar un baño y luego me aventuré en la cocina, agarrando un delantal púrpura y ayudando a papá a preparar la cena. Hoy íbamos a comer shabu shabu con los Ochis, así que necesitábamos lavar, rebanar los vegetales y poner la mesa.

—Sabes, papá —Dije mientras me metía un tomate cherry en la boca—, ya tienes un club de fans. Ahora todos quieren que hagamos más videos juntos.

Él se rió por lo bajo mientras cortaba las cañas de bambú. —Pues, cuando tenga tiempo libre podemos hacer eso. Pero por ahora concentrémonos en la cena, ¿sí?

Me reí, estando de acuerdo. —Claro.

Unas semanas después, conduje a papá hasta el aeropuerto y me despedí de él por su viaje a Hong Kong. Esta vez no lo acompañaría, ya que él quería me quedara en casa y descansara, así que lo dejé allí, dándole un abraso y despidiéndolo con un beso. El oficial de tránsito me gritó y me exigió que me apresurara a volver al auto, así que con apuro me fui manejando antes de que pudiera hacerme una multa por estar allí más de la cuenta. En vez de ir derecho a casa, me dirigí para la feria callejera local, en donde me encontré con Daichi. Íbamos a la feria cada año sin falta desde que teníamos cinco años. Era una clase de tradición que nos juntáramos, así que esa había sido una de las razones por la que papá había insistido que me quedara, sabiendo que tan importante era para mí.

Después de jugar y ganar casi todos los juegos, recibí una llamada telefónica, dejando que Daichi siguiera el juego de dardos por mí mientras que yo me dirigía a un área más desolada para atender. La risa y gritos de los niños aún se escuchaban bastante desde donde estaba, así que fui obligada a taparme una oreja para filtrar el sonido.

— ¿...Hola?

—Hola, ¿esta es la hija del señor Fujimoto? —Un hombre me preguntó en inglés— Mi nombre es Marcus Lin, y trabajo para la rama de Hong Kong de Narita Tech.

—Sí, habla Fujimoto Sayumi ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? ¿Es un socio de mi padre?

—Sí, estoy a cargo del departamento de ventas en Hong Kong. Llamé a este número después de averiguar los contactos del señor Fujimoto y este número apareció como el primero en la lista. Lo siento mucho, pero le tengo malas noticias, señorita Sayumi. Su padre ha desaparecido.

—Espere... ¿qué? —Me quedé congelada de la incredulidad— Pero... ¿cómo es posible?

—Su vuelo llegó a Hong Kong hace una hora. Se suponía que vendría a encontrarme y yo lo llevaría al hotel —respondió el hombre—. No ha atendido ninguna de las llamadas y su equipaje también ha desaparecido. Hemos avisado a las autoridades de Hong Kong y ahora están buscando por el área por alguna señal de él pero no nos ha contactado de ninguna forma.

—Pero eso es una locura —reclamé— ¿Dónde podría haber ido?

—Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar. La contactaré si tenemos noticias. Por favor llame a este número si sabe algo de él, señorita Sayumi.

Una vez que cortó, marqué el número de papá cinco veces sin resultado alguno. Repentinamente sintiendo nauseas, regresé con Daichi y le conté lo que estaba sucediendo. Nos fuimos temprano de la feria y con reluctancia volvimos a casa, en donde la tía y el tío se enteraron de mi situación. Me aseguraron que todo estaría bien, que mi padre probablemente aparecería sano y salvo y probablemente confundido, preguntándose el por qué la policía lo estaba buscando. Pero me fue difícil de creer que mi papá haría algo como vagar solo en un país extranjero sin notificarle a nadie de antemano.

Posteé una notificación y una foto de mi papá en mi blog, esperando que si alguien en Hong Kong lo viera, me contactara de inmediato. Después de que pasaran tres horas, nadie lo hizo. Llamé a Marcus Lin, el hombre quien originalmente me había contado la noticia, solo para que saltara el contestador. Temiendo lo peor, yací en la cama y lloré hasta quedar dormida.

Fui abruptamente despertada por el sonar del teléfono. Lo atendí rápidamente, esperando a que fuera mi papá, pero en realidad era el señor Lin. Me dijo que la policía había chequeado las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto y que habían descubierto a mi papá tomando su equipaje y saliendo del aeropuerto, subiéndose a un taxi y desapareciendo por la distancia. El taxista que lo había conducido les dijo a las autoridades que lo había dejado en un hotel junto a la playa pero la policía había verificado el registro del hospedaje y no había nadie con el nombre de Fujimoto en el lugar. Actualmente estaban siguiendo otras pistas, pero parecía como si mi papá hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

—Pensamos que podría haber sido secuestrado —El señor Lin reportó solemnemente—. Probablemente por pandilleros en busca de gente con dinero. Espero que ese no sea el caso, pero... le informaremos si encontramos algo útil.

—Gracias. Por favor, llame pronto. —Me tragué el nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo que terminé la llamada ¿A dónde diantres había ido mi papá?

Habían pasado dos semanas y aún no había ningún rastro. Ni nuevas pistas, ni nuevos testigos, ni nada. Todos ya estaban comenzando a temer lo peor. Intenté mantener mis espíritus en alto, habiendo recibido apoyo de los Ochis, amigos de la familia, y de las personas en el internet, pero solo podía yacer en casa, llorando miserablemente mientras rezaba por que sucediera un milagro. Un mes pasó volando e incluso los Ochis comenzaron a mostrar indicios de aceptar el hecho de que mi papá probablemente no aparecería.

Un día, recibí una carta con la dirección de Narita Tech, la compañía de mi papá. La carta era del CEO y contenía sus más sinceras disculpas y condolencias por mi pérdida. Contenía más de diez mil dólares en efectivo y una explicación detallada de lo que iba a suceder dentro del plazo de una semana. El CEO me animó a que empacara todo para poder irme de casa. Anunció que la policía iba a venir a investigar la casa por los siguientes meses así que tendría que quedarme en otro lado hasta que todo fuese examinado por completo.

El día siguiente, mientras estaba empacando, el cartero tocó mi puerta, cargando con un sobre destinado a mí. Lo abrí para enterarme que solo contenía un pedazo de papel y una llave dorada. El papel tenía escrita la dirección de una casa en un lugar que no podía reconocer y un breve mensaje: "Un chofer la vendrá a buscar a las 7 p.m. para llevarla a su nuevo hogar." No decía quién había enviado la carta pero asumí que el CEO me había encontrado un lugar en donde quedarme.

Empaqué todo lo que pude y tan ponto eran las 7 p.m. ya estaba lista. El conductor, un hombre callado y misterioso, agarró mi equipaje y lo puso en el baúl del vehículo mientras yo fui a despedirme de la familia Ochi. Fue difícil irme, pero dejé la vacilación de lado, sabiendo que en unos meses regresaría.

—No mueras. —Daichi me sonrió, dándome palmaditas en el hombro cuando me acerqué a su casa.

Le saqué la lengua juguetonamente. —Idiota, eso no sucederá. Y si en verdad muero, vendré como un fantasma para atormentarte por darme mala suerte —Le dije de jugando y los dos nos reímos— ¡Nos vemos en unos meses, Daichi!

—Hasta entonces.

—Señorita Fujimoto, ¿está lista para partir? —Inquirió el conductor mientras me acercaba al vehículo negro. Asentí con la cabeza, subiéndome al asiento trasero y viendo a mi hogar con añoranza mientras el coche se alejaba.

—¿Sabe con quién me estaré quedando? —Le pregunté al hombre.

—Con la familia Sakamaki— El hombre contestó cuando paramos en la intersección—, tienen hijos de su misma edad. Le aseguro que estará en buenas manos allí.

Una ola de alivio se apoderó de mí ante sus palabras, inmediatamente relajé los hombros. —Gracias a Dios —dejé escapar un suspiro—. Por cierto, señor, ¿es usted su chofer personal o algo? Vino más rápido de lo esperado, ya estaba en frente de mi casa exactamente a las 7 p.m.

—Se puede decir eso —Dijo el hombre, quien se volteó a sonreírme de entre su cabello verde oscuro, sus ojos carmesí brillaban gentilmente— En fin, conozco a la familia Sakamaki muy bien. Le gustará estar allí.

Sonreí al mismo tiempo que él comenzó a manejar, la percusión de la lluvia chocando contra la ventana me tranquilizaba. —Qué alivio...


	2. Nuevo Hogar

Nota de Traductora: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron/marcaron la historia como favorita o la siguieron. Me emociona mucho y me da la idea que estoy yendo por buen camino, así que aquí les traeré el segundo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia escrita por erenjaegers.

**HarukaSou**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! No sabes cuando me emocionó cuando lo vi. A mí también me gustó mucho el personaje de Daichi aunque por ahora no aparece por un rato. La autora no ha terminado la historia, así todavía no se sabe bien ¡Quizás aparezca en futuros capítulos!

**shirayuuki-hime**: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que haya sido de tu agrado, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Por cierto... por si las dudas lo aclaro... Ni Diabolik Lovers ni sus personajes nos pertenecen ni a mí (la traductora), ni a erenjaegers (la autora). Los OCs solo le pertenecen a erenjaegers.

* * *

Nota de Autora: Me siento muy mal por mi OC porque ni siquiera se da cuenta en lo que se ha metido. Es como cuando estás mirando una película de terror y le estás gritando a los personajes que no entren en ese cuarto. XD Supongo que esto tiene su propio terror... De acuerdo, ¡volvamos al tema! ¡Aquí está el capítulo 2!

* * *

La lluvia pareció parar cuando nos detuvimos en frente de los portones de la casa. El hombre misterioso me ayudó a bajar mi equipaje y las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo que arrastraba mis cosas sobre el pavimento mojado. Tan pronto como pasé por el portón, caí en un estado de trance, dándome cuenta que mi nuevo hogar no era una casa, sino que una mansión enorme y tres veces más grande que el edificio de dos pisos en el que había vivido la mayoría de mi vida. Dejé escapar un sonido de admiración, inmediatamente levantando la cámara que me colgaba del cuello y tomando una fotografía de la magnífica edificación. Había viajado a tantas ciudades distintas en tantos países diferentes, pero aún así nunca había visto un lugar como este.

—Oh, cierto. Me olvidé de agradecerle por traerme hasta... —me di la vuelta, lista para pagarle al conductor, solo para encontrar que ambos, él y el auto ya se habían esfumado. —...aquí.

Me rasqué la cabeza, resoplando mientras caminaba hasta la propiedad y arrastraba mi equipaje junto a mí. Las puertas se cerraron automáticamente después de haber entrado, pasé una fuente por el camino y tomé una fotografía de mi reflexión temblorosa. El cielo estaba oscuro y deprimente y parecía como si fuese a desencadenar una tempestad en cualquier momento. Me encogí ante el prospecto de empaparme con el sucio agua de la lluvia, así que me apresuré hacia la entrada y toqué la puerta.

Casi al segundo se abrió imprevistamente para revelar un hombre canoso y serio, vestido con ropa formal y con el brazo doblado delante del torso de forma refinada. Sin siquiera mirarme, me quitó el equipaje, entrando en la casa y dejándome varada en el umbral.

—¡Por favor, espere! —Lo llamé, siguiéndolo. Escuché un tenue rugido detrás de mí y me di la vuelta automáticamente, observando como la puerta se cerraba lentamente por cuenta propia. Para cuando regresé la mirada, el hombre ya había desaparecido y no se encontraba en ningún lado. Escaneé mis alrededores con la esperanza de encontrarlo, solo para terminar con las manos vacías. Sin saber más qué hacer, decidí explorar por mi cuenta y agarré mi cámara con firmeza, navegando por la casa poco iluminada y fría.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien más en casa? —Dije en voz alta, recordando como el hombre me había contado que habrían personas de mi edad viviendo conmigo—Alguien, ¿quién sea? ...Ah, no tiene caso. Estoy hablando sola. —Solo recibir silencio como respuesta dañó mi autoestima y no tardé mucho en cerrar la boca. Además de mis pasos y mi respiración, en esa casa no se emitía sonido alguno. Encontrándolo inusual, tomé pasos cortos, siguiendo la intricada alfombra roja por el hall hasta la magnífica escalera.

—¿No prenden la calefacción aquí? —Inquirí, temblando cuando una briza fría se coló por mi ropa— Hace más frío aquí que afuera...

Una gárgola de piedra posada en la barandilla me observó mientras pasaba, me dirigía hacia un sillón verde ubicado debajo de una ventana. Miré para afuera, observando cómo la lluvia impactaba rítmicamente contra la tierra, nutriendo el mundo después de meses de sequía. Cuando di un paso hacia atrás, me choqué contra alguien y dejé escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando me encontré cara a cara con un par de ojos verdes cristalinos. Un chico bonito y pelirrojo me sonrió al mismo tiempo que pegué un salto del susto, aterrizando en el sillón por la sorpresa.

—D... Dios, ¡no te me escabullas así! —Grité mientras calmaba a mi corazón desenfrenado. —Casi me matas del susto...

El chico se enderezó, inclinando su sombrero hacia abajo mientras me examinaba, sus ojos verdes me observaban de pie a cabeza, luego volvieron a mi rostro. —Que chica tan adorable. —Ronroneó, moviéndose para acorralarme contra el sillón. Luego procedió a lamer mi oreja, su lengua saliendo disparada y recorriendo mi piel. Horrorizada, lo empujé con apuro y lo fulminé con la mirada en un estado de shock.

—¿Qué mierda? —Le grité, levantándome y alejándome de él.

Al principio estaba sorprendido, pero sonrió eventualmente, riéndose por lo bajo con diversión— Me encanta cuando las chicas se resisten, me excita todo por dentro —dijo sin inmutarse por mi hostilidad—, especialmente si las chicas huelen tan dulce y seductoramente como tú. Hace que quiera devorarte toda.

—Hmm, ¿qué es esto? —Una voz preguntó desde las sombras. Un chico de ojos y cabello color lila emergió de ellas, llevando consigo un oso de peluche con un parche en el ojo. Me sentí aliviada ante la presencia de alguien más y lo saludé con la mano.

—Hola, me llamo Fujimoto Sayumi y me dijeron que viviría aquí por un tiempo. Puede que... —Fui interrumpida cuando apareció de repente al lado mío, sonriéndome como un maniático, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y parecían atravesarme con la mirada.

—¿Puedo yo también darte un probada, por favor? —Dijo el chico, acorralándome y lamiéndome a lo largo de la mejilla. Se apartó con un brillo en sus ojos mientras mortificación se hacía presente en mis facciones— Raito, tienes razón. Es dulce, justo mi tipo...

—Lo siento, pero yo la vi primero, Kanato. Qué lástima.

Kanato se volteó para enfrentarlo—No es para nada justo. Yo fui el primero que escuchó su voz, tú solo llegaste antes que yo.

—No olvides que soy mayor que tú, Kanato —Raito se burló, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza mientras dirigía su atención a mí—. Pequeña dulzura, no te veas tan asustada. Me estás poniendo caliente y excitado.

Disgustada, retrocedí lentamente, observando cómo los dos chicos me miraban como si fuese su presa. Me sentí asqueada así que con apuro comencé mi huída, solo para encontrar que alguien estaba parado en el medio del pasillo que daba a la salida, efectivamente bloqueando mi ruta de escape. Tenía un cabello de un vívido rojo, aunque era más claro en las puntas, y desconcertantes ojos felinos de un verde extraño. Sonrió con superioridad al ver lo atónita que estaba y avanzó hacia mí. Teniendo un acorazonada horrible, lo esquivé, solo para que me agarrara la malo y me jalara forzosamente hacia él.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Demandé chillonamente, luchando contra su fuerza. Su agarre era demasiado fuerte y solo parecía apretarse a medida que me resistía. Temerosamente intenté liberarme, llamando por ayuda—¡Socorro! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

El chico solo sonrió, su agarre cada vez más fuerte hasta sentir que me quebraría la muñeca. Sentí mis ojos casi rebalsar con las lágrimas mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada para después permitirme relajarme con reluctancia, mi calma repentina satisfizo al desconocido. Mientras me escudriñaba, Raito se me acercó desde atrás y me envolvió con sus brazos. Instinctivamente le di un pisotón en el pie, codeándolo en el estómago con mi brazo libre. Se tropezó hacia atrás, pasmado por mi violencia, al mismo tiempo que el chico que me tenía atrapada con firmeza por la muñeca se rió entretenido.

—No me toques, pervertido —le advertí —, o no te la vas a ver venir.

—Eres una pequeña guerrera, ¿no es así? — El chico a mi lado me preguntó, claramente disfrutándolo— ¿Qué está haciendo alguien como tú en nuestra casa?

—Se supone que viva aquí —dije, aunque en vez de estar emocionada, mi voz llevaba cierta pesadez—. Me dieron esta llave y me dejaron aquí no hace mucho, aunque estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber puesto un pie en el lugar. He recibido una bienvenida tan cálida.

Sus ojos se posaron en mi cuello, en donde colgaba de una cadena la llave que me habían otorgado. En lugar de tomar la llave agarró mi cámara, manoseando los botones y prendiéndola para luego mirar mis fotografías. Irritada por el hecho de que ni se había molestado en pedirme permiso, intenté quitársela, solo para que me tentara, sosteniéndola bien alto como para que no la pudiera alcanzar. Maldiciendo mi estatura, no tuve más remedio que quedarme parada mientras me fisgoneaba las fotografías, ocasionalmente sonriendo con superioridad o dejando escapar una risa.

—¿Qué es eso, Ayato, una cámara? —preguntó Raito ya habiéndose recuperado de mi ataque— Parece que nuestra pequeña zorrita es bastante vana, ¿no es así?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante el lenguaje ofensivo— ¿Qué me acabas de llamar?

—No sean tan ruidosos —una voz desconocida sonó desde arriba. Había un chico de cabellera blanca y ojos rojos observándonos desde la planta alta. Frunció el entrecejo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada— ¿Qué está haciendo esta chica aquí, haciendo todo este ruido cuando estoy intentando dormir? Que ridiculez.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quién decidió aparecer —habló Ayato—. Subaru, no te había visto desde hace tiempo.

—¡Solo cállense de una vez! —Gritó Subaru, asustándome con su voz feroz.

—¿Por qué no bajas y me obligas? —Ayato lo tentó. Cuando vio cuanta furia flameaba en los ojos de Subaru, no pudo evitar regodearse con victoria. Subaru saltó desde la planta alta, aterrizó enfrente mío y agarró a Ayato del cuello de la camisa, causando que este me soltara a mí y a mi cámara. Corrí para salvar mi cámara, alejándome de los chicos conflictivos, mi espalda se chocó contra el barandal de las escaleras en el proceso. El camino hacia la salida ahora estaba completamente despejado e hice el intento.

Justo cuando pensé que me iba a escapar sin ser vista, Raito se me apareció enfrente— Ya, ya, ¿dónde crees que vas, mi pequeña prostituta? —demandó— ¿No crees que es un poco grosero irse sin siquiera decir adiós?

—¡Apártate de mi camino, fenómeno! —Lo empujé hacia un lado, y me percaté de que Kanato estaba detrás suyo, sonriéndome ampliamente.

—Por favor, no te vayas —pidió aunque estaba más ordenando que suplicando—. No te vayas o me enojaré mucho y te lastimaré.

—Pero qué... —retrocedí al mismo tiempo que Kanato se me aproximó, con intenciones genuinas de hacer daño. Raito me sonrió, deleitándose por mi terror cuando me caí en la base de las escaleras, aterrizando de cola al piso mientras sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho. Ayato y Subaru, quienes habían dejado de pelear, me observaron detenidamente mientras me ponía de pie y luego corría hacia las escaleras en un intento de escapar de Kanato. Me estaba sintiendo cada vez menos bienvenida a medida que transcurrían los segundos, el terror consumiendo la irritación que inicialmente me había dominado. Solo había estado allí por diez minutos, pero ya se estaba convirtiendo en un territorio peligroso y no quería nada más que alejarme de esos muchachos.

Abruptamente dejé de correr cuando algo bloqueó mi camino. Un par de ojos azules estaban observándome con detenimiento desde la planta alta. Un chico alto con la cabeza llena de rizos dorados, vestido con un suéter color beige y con una chaqueta tirada sobre los hombros, hizo que me parara en seco con solo una mirada. Me quedé congelada en el lugar a solo unos pasos de llegar arriba, incapaz de apartar la vista de esos ojos majestuosos. El chico apuesto me miró por un momento para después sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, como si estuviese disfrutando de mi tormento.

—¿Tienes miedo, mujer? —Inquirió.

—S... sí. —Tartamudeé, incapaz de determinar si era un amigo o enemigo. El joven rubio no dijo ni una palabra para cuando otro atractivo joven que llevaba lentes apareció a mi lado, acomodándose los anteojos y cruzándose de brazos. Siendo el único que no se veía amenazante, me dirigí hacia él, Kanato arreglándoselas para agarrarme de la punta de mi cárdigan y jalándome hacia abajo. Perdí el balance, luchando por recobrar el equilibrio cuando me fui para atrás y fallando desastrosamente cuando comencé a descender las escaleras de cabeza.

Estaba a punto de romperme el cráneo contra los sólidos escalones de mármol pero el chico de los lentes me agarró de la mano y abrúptamente paró mi caída. Mi corazón parecía estar corriendo una carrera para cuando miré hacia abajo, hacia la certera perdición con la que me habría encontrado a no ser por el joven. Sin embargo, era demasiado pronto para estar celebrando - Kanato me agarró de la otra mano, tratando de librarme del otro chico. Estaba atrapada en el medio de un juego de tirar la cuerda enfermermizo, cada lado tratando de jalarme hacia su dirección, resultando en un dolor insoportable. Sentí como me partirían al medio por la cruda fuerza de sus jalones.

—¡Deténganse! —Vociferé, mortificada. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a soltarme a pesar de mis esfuerzos por zafarme— ¡Me están matando!

—¿Ya están peleando por nuestra zorrita? —Raito canturreó desde la planta baja— Solo miren como grita para que alguien la ayude. Es como la presa que está a punto de ser devorada viva.

Finalmente, cuando parecía que me iban a rasgar en dos mitades, el rubio interrumpió la pelea, ordenándoles a los dos que me soltaran. Ambos obedecieron de mala gana y fui liberada de su tormento cruel, mi cuerpo dolía con una angustia física incontrolable. Sentí lágrimas calientes de humillación brotarme de los ojos mientras los chicos se entretenían con mi sufrimiento. Me rehusé a llorar, juntando el coraje suficiente como para fulminarlos con la mirada.

—¿Eres Fujimoto Sayumi? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, lo soy, y creo que me iré ahora —dije— ¿Dónde está el hombre que se llevó mi equipaje? Me voy de este lugar.

—No te irás a ninguna parte —advirtió Ayato, de repente apareciendo al lado mío cuando segundos atrás estaba al pie de las escaleras—, la diversión solo ha comenzado... humana.

—Por primera vez, creo que estoy de acuerdo con Ayato —Raito remarcó en frente mío— Yo digo que nos divirtamos un poco todos, los siete. Aquí mismo.

Me agarró del cuello desde atrás, tirándome hacia él mientras me sonreía de oreja a oreja, revelando un par de colmillos punzantes. Ayato me agarró la muñeca, lamiendo la piel y sonriéndome con superioridad.

—Tu pulso se ha acelerado —comentó.

De repente me di cuenta con un sobresalto que estos no eran adolecentes ordinarios, si no vampiros. Siempre había dudado su existencia, creyendo que eran creaturas romantizadas por la mitología, pero ahora que me encontraba con sus amenazantes y brillantes ojos rojos, estaba comenzando a arrepentirme con cierta rapidez del haberme subido a ese vehículo misterioso. Al tiempo que Ayato y Raito mostraron los colmillos, preparándose para atacar, dejé salir un grito espeluznante.

Por favor, Dios, _quien sea_, ayúdenme...


	3. Aprisionada

Nota de Traductora: ¡Hola devuelta! Muchas gracias por los reviews de **HarukaSou** y **shirayuuki-hime** y para todos los que se animaron a echarle un vistazo al fic.

Como ya lo sabrán, la historia le pertenece a erenjaegers, yo solo la traduzco al español y ni Diabolik Lovers ni sus personajes nos pertence a ninguna de las dos.

* * *

Nota de Autora: Para serles honesta, ¡ver sus reviews me hace tan feliz aunque sean simples y al grano! ¡Ya he escrito hasta el capítulo cinco así que estaré subiendo capítulos frecuentemente!

* * *

Antes de que ninguno pudiese enterrar sus colmillos, levanté la rodilla para golpear a Raito en la entrepierna y le di un puñetazo en la cara a Ayato justo después. Todos miraron sorprendidos cómo era liberada y cómo saltaba sobre la baranda y me deslizaba hasta abajo, pasando a Kanato y luego a Subaru, quien no tenía interés en atormentarme. Me fugué hasta la puerta de entrada, aferrándome a la manija y abriéndola con toda fuerza ¡Lo había logrado!

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Ayato estaba justo ahí, parado afuera, previniendo mi escape— Golpeas bastante fuerte para ser una chica humana ¿De dónde vino toda esta resistencia?

—Viajé por todo el mundo con mi papá. La mayor parte del tiempo camino sola, así que por supuesto sé cómo defenderme. —Dije bruscamente.

—Eso dolió —Raito exclamó mientras venía caminando por el pasillo—. Me estás poniendo como loco por dentro. Creo que mereces ser castigada por excitarme tanto.

—¡Aléjate de mí, fenómeno! ¡Tú también! —grité cuando Ayato se adentró en la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Me dio solo una mirada y me arrastró adentro, arrojándome sobre los escalones ante el joven rubio y el de anteojos.

—Shu, Reiji, ¿qué deberíamos hacer con la chica? — preguntó.

—Quedárnosla, naturalmente —respondió Reiji, mirando serenamente en mi dirección—, después de todo, se nos fue dada. No hay vuelta atrás ya que sabe lo que somos.

—¿Entonces ella es la novia sacrificial? —Kanato cuestionó con emoción, tenía una sonrisa espeluznante mientras me escaneaba con los ojos— Grandioso, he estado un poco sediento últimamente...

—A... aléjense de mí —dije, corriendo hasta el final de las escaleras. Mientras escaneé sus múltiples expresiones, me di cuenta que Reiji y Shu eran los únicos con los que podía razonar y decidí intentarlo. Esperé que manteniéndome compuesta y ofreciendo beneficios ayudaría mi causa—. Por favor, déjenme ir y prometo que no le diré a nadie lo que vi. No los quiero molestar al quedarme aquí.

Después de una larga pausa, Shu sonrió con diversión. Reiji se empujó los lentes hasta el puente de la nariz, sus hermosos ojos rubí brillaban con la luz— No irás a ninguna parte, especialmente con esta tormenta. —Sentenció Reiji.

Entrando en pánico, me rehusé a darme por vencida— He estado bajo peores condiciones. Yo llamaré el taxi. Caminaré si es necesario.

Un trueno estremeció la casa, la luz del relámpago cegando temporalmente desde la ventana. Miré con desolación cuando Reiji negó con la cabeza— No, no sería muy cortés si dejamos que una dama salga con una lluvia así.

—Pues, para empezar este no es un hogar muy hospitalario. —Le discutí, sintiéndome algo irritada por su poca cooperación.

—Si tratas de huir estás _muerta_. Así de simple —Ayato anunció al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras—. Reiji, no sé por qué no se lo podías decir así.

—Diciéndolo así... —Pareció arrepentirse, aparentemente dejando ese hilo de pensamiento, y luego asintió con la cabeza—Si fuera tú, no desobedecería.

Horripilada, no tuve el poder de hacer nada mientras me examinaban con ojos hambrientos. Sabía que si suplicaba y trataba de pedir misericordia, me devorarían en un santiamén sin pensarlo dos veces... Mi instinto superviviente de repente se apoderó de mí y salí corriendo por el pasillo, mi corazón palpitando fuertemente en mi garganta. Corrí por corredores oscuros y helados, rezando que de alguna manera, la que fuera, encontraría la salida y conseguiría salir viva de allí. Como iban la cosas, parecía que no sería capaz de sobrevivir ni una noche, mucho menos un mes. Saqué mi teléfono celular para verificar la recepción solo para quedar devastada al ver el símbolo de error que había aparecido en la pantalla. No había nadie que pudiese rescatarme, ¿o sí?

—No corras —dijo Kanato, espontáneamente apareciendo por al lado de una ventana—, o te perseguiré.

—Tantas ganas de irte y ni siquiera ha empezado la diversión —Raito regañó, relamiéndose los labios para cuando giré en una esquina—. Haré que nunca quieras irte.

Terror recorrió por mis venas a medida que continuaba, la adrenalina apoderándose de mí de golpe mientras buscaba desesperadamente un lugar para esconderme o una salida. Podía oír sus voces y risas tentándome mientras corría y corría, sin encontrar un modo de escapar. Al fin, vi una puerta que daba afuera y salí por ella, cerrándola de un portazo solo para darme cuenta de que era un balcón sin ninguna salida excepto por la puerta por la que había venido. La caída desde ahí arriba era demasiado alta para poder sobrevivirla, sin importar lo resistente que fuese. Mortificada, trastabillé hacia atrás, chocándome con la dura y fría pared y me cubrí protectoramente mientras miraba fijamente en la distancia las mismísimas puertas que me habían atrapado en este lugar.

No... tenía que haber una forma de salir. Tal vez si me trepaba al tejado y me bajaba por la canaleta podría sobrevivir. Sin embargo, cuando vi que tan fuerte estaba cayendo la lluvia y cuánta agua estaba resbalando por el empinado tejado, enseguida supe que ese método solo terminaría en desastre. No había nada que pudiera hacer, ¿o estaba en lo incorrecto? Estaba aprisionada en un lugar lleno de monstruos chupa sangre que estaban deseosos de atormentarme. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan ingenua, nunca habría venido a este lugar...

—Pareces que estás atrapada —dijo Ayato, mientras se me unía en el balcón—. Te dije que no huyeras. Nos estás causando problemas a todos y solo es el primer día. Ore-sama te perdonará una vez que te entregues.

—No... —intenté esquivar, pero no hubo caso. Me agarró de la misma muñeca que había agarrado momentos antes, efectivamente atrapándome. Ahora sin poder resistirme, le supliqué que se detuviera, solo para encontrarme con que su sonrisa se ampliaba cuanto más suplicaba— ¡Para! ¡Detente!

—Cierra la boca, mujer escandalosa. —Ayato advirtió, su lengua saliendo de la boca para lamer mi cuello. Grité de dolor en el momento que enterró sus colmillos puntiagudos en mí, mis piernas instantáneamente se debilitaron.

—Ayato, ¿te diviertes sin mi? —Raito hizo un mohín mientras se aproximaba, reclamando el otro lado de mi cuello y respirando en este.

—Es tan apetitosa —Ayato tomó una bocanada de aire, alejándose un poco para sonreírme—. Tu sangre es lo más dulce y sabroso que jamás he probado.

Raito solo parecía emocionarse más con cada segundo, incrustando sus colmillos al mismo tiempo que Ayato reanudó su festín. La fuerza fue gradualmente abandonado mi cuerpo, mi visión tornándose borrosa mientras perdía y recobraba la conciencia sucesivamente. Raito prevenía que me cayera, tenía las mejillas rojas mientras que una de sus piernas estaba colocada entre mis muslos.

—Amo esa expresión que pones —murmuró— ¿Qué te parece si te tomo ahora mismo, mi pequeña zorra?

Justo cuando pensé que estaba perdida, escuché alguien carraspear la garganta, interrumpiendo su frenesí alimenticio.

—_Repugnante._

Reiji apareció en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido en disgusto mientras los miraba. Raito se alejó, pronto seguido por Ayato, quien me atrapó en sus brazos antes de que pudiera caerme. Sintiéndome completamente drenada, solo pude mirarlo mientras él me estudiaba, una expresión incomprensible haciéndose presente en su rostro. Ayato se limpió la sangre de la boca, teniendo un tic en la ceja cuando Reiji se me acercó y me miró como si fuese un animal lamentable. Le ordenó a Ayato que me trajera adentro para después darnos la espalda e irse, pude oír como me maldecía por lo bajo por causar tanto caos.

—Reiji siempre interrumpe cuando la diversión está por comenzar. —Raito se quejó mientras yo era llevada en brazos adentro de la casa, estaba apenas consiente. Lo último que recordaba fue ver a Kanato, quien me preguntaba si estaba bien, y Shu, cuyos ojos azul océano no se apartaban de los míos. Luego... **se tornó todo oscuro**.

* * *

Cuando me desperté estaba yaciendo en una cama, las sábanas me llegaban hasta el pecho. Estaba vestida con un pijama y mi cámara ya no colgaba de mi cuello ¿Quién rayos creyó que estaba bien cambiarme de ropa sin permiso? Me senté en la cama, atónita al encontrar a Raito y Ayato parados al pie de esta, observando cómo dormía. Miré hacia mi izquierda y vi a Kanato meciéndose despacio en una silla y a mi derecha estaba Reiji, quien estaba sosteniendo un vial de extraña apariencia.

—Bebe esto. —Me ordenó, dándome en vial.

—¿Qué es?

—Estabiliza tu sangre y repone cualquier vitamina o mineral que hayas perdido —explicó—. Tiene un sabor desagradable pero te sentirás mejor de inmediato.

Estando atontada y con la cabeza adolorida, no tuve más remedio que confiar en él por lo que me lo tomé de un trago. Casi inmediatamente, sentí como recobraba mis fuerzas y el dolor de cabeza lentamente desvanecía. Le di las gracias y lo miré mientras me servía un vaso con agua en silencio. Dejando mis sospechas de lado, lo acepté con mucho gusto, tomándolo todo de solo tres tragos. Reiji colocó el vaso sobre la mesita de luz y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor que antes —respondí y levanté la mirada para ver a Ayato y a Raito, quienes me estaban sonriendo—. _Largo._

Los dos se sorprendieron con lo directa que fui, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado— ¿Eh?

—Dije que se vayan. Estoy cansada... —dije, sintiéndome somnolienta. Cuando apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada una vez más, vi a Reiji agarrarse la barbilla para luego murmurar algo sobre efectos secundarios de los que no estaba al tanto. Me dormí antes de poder procesar que estaba exhausta, cerré los ojos y caí en un sueño pacífico.

* * *

Cuando me desperté nuevamente el sol estaba brillando afuera y pude oír a los pájaros piando cerca de la ventana. Me escurrí de la cama, tambaleé hasta la ventana y la abrí para contemplar el jardín que estaba abajo. Habían filas y filas de hermosos rosales, el arreglo de colores creaba una imagen increíblemente bella. Torpemente busqué mi cámara y la encontré yaciendo en una silla, la agarré y saqué un par de fotos del jardín. Mientras bajé mi cámara y me di la vuelta bostezando, me di cuenta de que no era momento de estar relajándose. Era de día y el momento perfecto para realizar mi escape.

Cuando recordé los eventos de la noche anterior, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No podía creerlo. Cuando era niña, amaba el concepto de los vampiros y deseaba que fueran una realidad. Solo ahora que había descubierto la verdad de su existencia, me di cuenta que tonta había sido por querer que monstruos como ellos existieran. Casi había muerto por ser atacada ayer y estaba determinada a salir corriendo de allí mientras podía. Arrojé mi mochila sobre mi hombro, agarrando mis maletas que estaban junto a la puerta y luego la abrí de un portazo.

—¡Ah!

Dejé escapar un grito cuando vi que alguien estaba parado justo en frente de la puerta. Cuando me di cuenta de que solo era el mayordomo suspiré con alivio, pensando que él podría ser mi boleto de salida de esta mansión demente.

—Gracias a Dios, por fin alguien normal —musité para mí misma, sonriéndole—. Disculpe, señor, ¿cree usted que puede llamar a un conductor para que me lleve de aquí? Pagaré cualquiera que sea el costo. Llamaría un taxi yo misma pero parece que aquí no tengo mucha señal.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero eso no será posible —el hombre respondió solemnemente, viéndose tan lúgubre y pálido como la mismísima muerte—, estoy bajo órdenes estrictas de asegurarme que la familia Sakamaki cuide de usted.

—¿En serio? —pregunté— ¿De quienes fueron las órdenes? Me gustaría hablar con ellos.

—Él no está disponible en este momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo puedo hablar con esta persona en persona? —pregunté, ya temiendo lo peor.

—No se me está permitido revelar esa información —declaró—. Para hacer las cosas más simples y fáciles para ambos, por favor coopere y regrese sus pertenencias a su cuarto, señorita.

Hice lo que sugirió con desgano, dejando mi equipaje en donde estaba originalmente. El mayordomo me informó que el desayuno estaba siendo preparado así que decidí que era seguro quedarme en mi cuarto para desempacar. En vez de exponer mis cajas de suvenires como había planeado en un principio, elegí guardarlas en cajones por miedo de que fueran hurtadas, o peor, dañadas. Era probable que los chicos fuesen capaces de entrar y salir del cuarto fácilmente así que puse todo lo de valor en un lugar seguro. Desempaqué mi ropa, colocándola encima de mis cajas para esconderlas de los ojos. Estaba revisando mis cosas, cuando descubrí una fotografía reciente donde aparecíamos mi papá y yo y sentí una punzada en el pecho.

—Papá, donde sea que estés, espero que estés bien. —Murmuré para mí misma, colocando la foto al lado de mi cama.

Removí la laptop de su funda y la prendí, mirando a mis alredores antes de entrar a mi cuenta. Para mi decepción, no había acceso a internet. Eso descartó el contactar a las personas online para que me rescaten de este infierno. Escondí mi laptop bajo el colchón y reanudé el desempaque.

Terminé para cuando habían acabado de preparar el desayuno y después de cepillarme los dientes en un baño que estaba cerca de mi dormitorio, fui abajo e inspeccioné minuciosamente mis alrededores cada pocos segundos por si alguien decidiera atacarme. Deambulé hasta llegar al comedor solo para encontrar a solo dos personas sentadas en puntas opuestas de la mesa. Solo estaban Shu y Reiji- dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos los demás no habían decidido presentarse aún.

Me senté en silencio en un asiento del medio, forzando una sonrisa y saludando a los dos jóvenes. Shu ignoró mi existencia por completo mientras que Reiji al menos me brindó una breve mirada. Estuve sentada por solo un minuto o dos para cuando Raito entró al cuarto con los brazos respaldando su cabeza y una sonrisa dirigida hacia mí. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda cuando se sentó a mi izquierda, observándome atentamente y jugando con mi cabello.

—Estaba empezando a pensar que lo de anoche solo fue un sueño, pero cuando me desperté, aún podía oler tu dulce aroma —habló—. Mi pequeña zorra tiene la mejor sangre hasta ahora. Nunca me sentí tan vivo.

Me puse de pie, alejándome de él y tomando asiento al lado de Shu, quien apenas se había movido desde que había entrado al comedor. Raito ahora estaba sentado enfrente mío en vez de al lado, dejándome relajar un poco. Su sorpresa pronto morfó en diversión al mismo tiempo que el mayordomo apareció para servir la comida. Ninguno de los demás aparecieron para desayunar, dejando varios asientos vacíos y una atmósfera tensa y silenciosa por todo ese rato. Shu, quien era mi escudo preventivo contra Raito, se fue a la mitad, dejando su plato aún con comida.

—Se fue sin siquiera terminar —vociferé.

Reiji resopló, mirando por donde se había ido con desdén— ¿Qué sabe un bueno para nada como él sobre desperdiciar la comida? No dejes que se eche a perder, cómelo.

—Eh, de acuerdo.

Para cuando tomé la comida que había dejado Shu, Reiji se paró, lleno de furia y también se fue del comedor. Raito se rió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida cuando el pelinegro desapareció de la vista.

—Nunca te imaginarías que son hermanos por ambos padres, ¿no es así? —Inquirió.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? No se ven para nada parecidos. —comenté sin poder creerlo.

—Los seis somos todos hermanos, pero tenemos madres diferentes —explicó—. Ayato, Kanato y yo somos trillizos, un infortunio, ¿no crees? Shu y Reiji comparten la misma madre. Shu es el más grande de todos, Reiji viene segundo. Bueno, siempre ha sido segundo, incluso desde su nacimiento.

Se río ante su propia broma cruel y sentí un gusto amargo en la boca cuando posé mis ojos en él— ¿Entonces qué hay de Subaru?

—Oh, ¿él? Él es el más joven de todos y es el único que no tiene otro hermano de sangre pura. Le gusta estar solo, si comprendes lo que digo —terminó de comer y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta— ¡Nos vemos luego, Slut-chan! Me voy a dormir.

Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan agradecida de estar sola. Disfruté de mi independencia por un rato más antes de irme también, tomando un tour por la mansión y sacando fotos de lo que me llamara la atención. Me detuve cuando vi una pintura familiar colgada de una de las paredes en la planta alta. Había visto una réplica en una galería en Francia hace dos años. La calidad y tono de la pintura en esta junto con la autenticidad del sentimiento que emanaba de ella insinuaba que esta no era una réplica, sí no la verdadera.

Si una pintura tan famosa estaba aquí, en esta mansión, no podría realmente apreciar la cantidad de riquezas e influencia que los Sakamakis poseían. Deambulé por un rato antes de salir por la puerta delantera, sacando una fotografía panorámica de la casa desde donde estaban los portones, dónde había estado parada el día anterior, sin ninguna idea de la situación en la que me metería.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hasta aquellas entradas inmensas, cerrando mis puños alrededor de los barrotes de acero e intentando abrirlas. Tiré y tiré sin resultado alguno pero de repente me acordé de la advertencia sobre escapar que había recibido de Ayato y con rapidez me alejé de los portones antes de que alguien pudiera verme. Si se escapaba que había probado la verja, casi seguro terminaría sufriendo por culpa de mi curiosidad. Así que en vez de eso, decidí caminar por la propiedad, utilizando mi tiempo libre para sacar fotos de todo lo que veía. Finalmente llegué al jardín de rosas que había visto desde la ventana de mi dormitorio y me adentré, caminando sin preocupaciones por el pequeño refugio.

Sintiendo paz por primera vez desde que llegué, dejé escapar un suspiro. Si tan solo papá hubiese estado ahí para disfrutar de aquella vista hermosa conmigo.

Levanté la mirada hacia el cielo, el sol brillaba sobre mí, proveyendo el calor que necesitaba. Estar afuera nunca se había sentido mejor - estaba helando anormalmente adentro de la casa, incluso en los lugares donde llegaba la luz. Aprovechando la situación, me pareció el momento apropiado para tomar un baño y dejar que mi cabello se secara al aire libre antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde y me muriera de frío. Me escabullí hasta mi habitación, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido en caso de que llamara atención no deseada. Mi cuarto estaba como lo había dejado, así que agarré ropa limpia, champú y una barra de jabón para luego correr hasta el baño.

Tan pronto como entré, cerré y le puse el cerrojo a la puerta. Con un suspiro, dejé todas mis pertenencias a un lado del lavabo. Al ver mi reflexión en el espejo, pude divisar con claridad dos pares de marcas de mordidas a cada lado de mi cuello. Tan solo verlas me daban nauseas. Con una manó toqué uno de los agujeros e hice una mueca de dolor ante el contacto, automáticamente alejando mi mano y cubriendo mis heridas con mi cabello.

—Tu cuerpo pronto se acostumbrará a ser mordido y la piel se sanará más rápido. —Sonó una voz de improvisto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Cuando me volteé casi de un salto por mi sorpresa, vi a Shu parado al lado de la bañera, todavía estaba completamente vestido y tenía los audífonos puestos.

—Dios mío —le dije de un grito—, casi me matas del susto. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que estabas ahí.

—Porque entré después de que tú lo hicieras. —Me respondió, casi de manera burlona al mismo tiempo que se movió para meterse a la bañera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Te enfermarás si te metes vestido. —Dije, suspirando resignada cuando me ignoró y se hundió en el agua, apoyado contra el mueble en un estado de aparente relajación. Ni siquiera se molestó en sacarse los audífonos a pesar de correr el riesgo de ser electrocutado si su Ipod se llegara a caer en el agua. Me di cuenta que aquel dispositivo estaba aferrado a la gargantilla que estrenaba, probablemente había sido modificada por él mismo para poder usarla incluso cuando tomaba un baño. Era un chico extraño, eso era seguro...

—Em, si vas a tomar una baño aquí, me parece que iré a otra parte.

No se molestó en contestar así que recogí mis cosas y me fui para luego ir merodeando y abriendo puertas para tratar de adivinar cual era el baño. Después de que pasaran diez minutos de búsqueda, finalmente me encontré otro y entré, yendo a revisar la bañera para asegurarme de que nadie estuviese adentro antes de ir a cerrar la puerta con llave, pero Ayato estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta cuando lo hice, me estaba esperando.

—Sal de aquí —le ordené.

—No me digas qué hacer, humana —dijo para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Después de escuchar el cerrojo, se me acercó portentosamente—. Sabes que este es mi baño ¿no? No tienes derecho a estar aquí.

—Entonces iré a buscar otro. —Declaré sencillamente.

—No tan rápido —bloqueó la salida y me brindó un sonrisa mientras me acorralaba contra la bañera y me empujaba adentro. Se movió para subirse arriba mío, sus ojos verdes brillante estaban fijados en los míos— Estoy sediento.

—Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué no bebes _esto_?

Abrí la ducha y giré la llave hacia "frío" y miré como la abrupta presión de la lluvia hizo que Ayato saliera despedido. Riendo, salí de la bañera y corrí por mi vida, agarrando mis cosas a la pasada y escapando a toda velocidad. Todavía podía oírlo gritar para cuando me alejé y por eso mismo sonreí triunfante. Se lo merecía.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Una cosa, en una parte Raito la llama "Slut-chan" a Sayumi. En el fic original él relamente se refiere así a ella, así que considerando que le encantan los insultos en inglés, opté por dejarlo así xD. Una cosa más, ¿quieren que siga traduciendo las notas de la autora o las omito? ¡Muchas gracias!


	4. Juego

Nota de Traductora: Otra vez, muchas gracias a **Komori Kanade** y **shirayuuki-hime** que dejaron un review y a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y la siguen, lo aprecio mucho. Estoy aprovechando a subir tantos capítulos como pueda porque puede que en unas semanas se me haga difícil ¡Las cosas están empezando a ponerse más interesantes, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta increíble historia de erenjaegers!

* * *

Nota de Autora: Estoy actualizando tan rápido que creo que necesito un descanso. xD Pero estoy realmente agradecida de que les guste lo que escribo. ;w;

* * *

Después de haberme duchado, volví afuera para dejar que mi cabello se secara bajo la calidez del sol mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el jardín. Miles de pensamientos iban y venían como un caos dentro de mi cabeza. Pensé sobre mi papá y me pregunté si aún no lo habían encontrado. A pesar de que las chances de que estuviera vivo no eran favorables, me rehusé a aceptar que estuviera muerto. Ahora mismo la policía estaba investigando mi hogar así que había una posibilidad de que pudieran encontrar un pista para progresar con el caso. La familia Ochi también debían de sentirse agobiados por esto - para nosotros eran como de nuestra misma sangre así que la pérdida de mi padre también era difícil para ellos.

¿Cómo iba a salir de este lugar? No había señal por ningún lado y tampoco internet para que me metiera en mi blog y rogara que alguien me socorriera. Tampoco podía huir. Sin duda alguna me encontrarían y como Ayato había prometido, me asesinarían. Tragué saliva audiblemente. Por ahora era mejor seguirles la corriente y jugar su juego enfermo hasta que ideara algún plan de escape. Al menos tenía a mi favor mis reflejos rápidos y mis manos y piernas fuertes para acompañarlos.

—No tengo una pistola pero tengo estos —murmuré al tiempo que miré mis dos puños cerrados— Les romperé la cara entes de que me destrocen.

Bajé la mirada hacia la llave que colgaba de mi cuello. Todavía no la había usado y ni siquiera sabía para qué servía. Me había llegado por correo, junto con esa maldita carta que me había traído a este manicomio en primer lugar. El mayordomo había mencionado algo sobre órdenes de mantenerme aquí y asegurarse que me cuidaran ¿Quién demonios era el tipo que le había dado la orden y qué tenía que ver con que viviera aquí con estos vampiros? Seguro que yo no era un sacrificio, ¿o sí?

Hablando de sacrificio, me acordé de lo que Kanato había mencionado la noche anterior - una novia sacrificial. Solo la mención del título hacía que se me erizaran los cabellos. Yo no era ningún sacrificio, y mucho menos terminaría siendo la novia de un vampiro. Llegué a la resolución de confrontar a Reiji con mis preguntas la próxima vez que lo viera, cuando miré hacia arriba para la casa y noté un movimiento en una de sus muchas ventanas. Alguien me estaba observando desde adentro, asegurándose que no intentara escaparme.

—Cobarde, ¿por qué no dejas de esconderte en esa maldita casa y sales? —Grité sabiendo que aún así no sería capaz de oírme. Detecté de reojo un movimiento y vi que Ayato vino por mí, después de haberle jugado esa pasada.

—¿Te sorprende que haya salido? —Preguntó sonando decepcionado— Los vampiros no le temen a la luz del sol, el ajo o las cruces, sabes. Los humanos inventaron eso porque les asusta admitir que no pueden hacer nada contra nosotros.

Cuando ignoré su comentario, me percaté de cómo le había empezado a temblar la ceja. Se me acercó y me agarró de los hombros con fuerza— Mujer estúpida, aún no me he olvidado de esa bromita tuya. No me pareció para nada graciosa.

—Bueno, para a mí sí lo fue —declaré, dejándolo pasmado por lo directa y al grano que fui—. Lo siento pero no soy tu banco de sangre y no estoy aquí para jugar tu juego retardado. Aléjate de mí.

—¿Qué?

Le pasé caminando por al lado y lo choqué con mi hombro en el proceso, solo para enterarme que Kanato estaba parado no muy lejos de allí, observándonos mientras apretaba con fuerza su oso de peluche contra su pecho. Escondí mi miedo con indiferencia y lo pasé dirigiéndome al frente de la casa en donde me encontré a Shu. Estaba apoyado al costado de la fuente, sus brazos servían de almohada para su cabeza mientras dormía plácidamente. Levanté mi cámara queriendo sacar una foto del príncipe durmiente, pero antes de lograrlo él se sentó y me miró con sus ojos misteriosos.

—Eres rara. —Remarcó al tiempo que bajaba mi cámara.

—Creo... que en realidad soy bastante normal comparada con todos ustedes. —Le contesté.

El rubio se rió por lo bajo y se levantó, frotándose la nuca— Debes tener más cuidado con lo que dices —me aconsejó aunque en su voz no poseía ningún indicio de enojo. Hasta me atrevía a decir que le había parecido gracioso mi comentario. Me brindó la más pequeñas de las sonrisas y se fue, adentrándose en la casa—. Si fuera tú, dormiría más temprano de ahora en adelante. Vamos a la escuela de noche.

La cena llegó antes de que me diera cuenta, por lo que fui la última en llegar al comedor. Llegué justo después de Subaru, quien me fulminó con la mirada y se sentó al lado de Reiji. Decidí en contra de tomar asiento justo a su lado y por lo tanto terminé conformándome con la esquina, quedando sentada en frente de Shu y al lado de Ayato, quien tenía las piernas cruzadas y un brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo de su silla. Evité hacer contacto visual con él y arrimé la silla lo más lejos posible del individuo, esperando que no fuese capaz de percibir lo asustaba que estaba de él y todos los demás a pesar de mi máscara de serenidad.

Sostuve el tenedor tentativa, mirando de un lado para el otro con intranquilidad cuando el silencio incómodo no pareció romperse. Reiji, quien estaba sentado en la punta opuesta de la mesa, estaba cruzado de brazos y mostraba una expresión severa que era totalmente inapropiada para una cena familiar. A su lado, Subaru tenía los codos sobre la mesa, su cabeza descansaba en una de sus manos mientras miraba sus alrededores con impaciencia. Shu tenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba su iPod, ignorando por completo la presencia de los demás. Ayato me miraba de reojo a cada rato, como si estuviese tratando de leer mi expresión. Raito se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su silla y fijó sus ojo en mí, un brillo provocativo danzaba en ellos. Al frente de Reiji, Kanato murmuraba para sí mismo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y eran aterradores.

—Deja de mirarme —Musité cuando los sirvientes trajeron la comida.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera —Ayato contestó al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de suficiencia se hacía presente en sus facciones— ¿Qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—No hay duda de que lo está —Raito cantó con un tono melodioso—, casi puedo oír su corazón acelerándose.

—Yo... —Fui interrumpida cuando Reiji carraspeó la garganta, estaba viendo en mi dirección.

—Debería agradecerte por lo de esta mañana —dijo—, si no te hubieses terminado la comida de alguien, se hubiese echado a perder.

—Um... de nada.

Prácticamente me había ordenado hacerlo y además, ni siquiera parecía agradecido en lo más mínimo. No necesitabas ser un genio para darte cuenta de que se estaba aprovechando para molestar a su hermano, Shu, quien se comportó como si no oyera nada. Imbuido con ira por ser ignorado, se puso más personal con sus insultos.

—Qué tan descortés puede ser alguien al tener puestos sus audífonos incluso durante la cena —bufó—. Actúa como si fuese más importante que el resto de nosotros.

Para ese entonces, Shu abrió los ojos y miró a Reiji pero aún así siguió sin decir nada. Incómoda por la atmósfera tensa, traté de comer tan rápido como pude sin hacerlo muy obvio y evité contacto visual con ninguno de los que estaban en aquél cuarto. Agarré el cuchillo para cortar la carne, tomando mucho cuidado de no cortarme por accidente. Era torpe cuando se trataba de cuchillos y siempre me las arreglaba para cortarme sin querer. Con manos cautelosas y una mentalidad pedante, logré cortar el filete sin dificultad y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Cuando la cena finalmente terminó, se puede decir que básicamente salí corriendo del comedor, rezando que a nadie se le ocurriera seguirme hasta mi cuarto. Apenas llegué al pie de las escaleras, Raito me alcanzó, colocando una mano en mi espalda y sonriendo seductoramente.

—Escuché lo que le hiciste a Ayato en el baño —me dijo por lo bajo con una risa—. Eres una chica muy, muy traviesa, ¿no es así?

—No te tengo miedo. —Declaré. En realidad estaba temblando, pero me reusé a dejar que me atormentara como lo estaba haciendo.

—¿En serio? Puedo oír lo rápido que tu corazón está latiendo. —Puso su oreja sobre mi pecho, afirmando lo que había dicho. Lo empujé lejos de mí, corriendo escalones arriba para escapar. Cuando me comenzó a seguir, me di la vuelta y le apunté con el cuchillo que había tomado a escondidas de la cena. El trillizo se sorprendió y paró en seco cuando le amenacé con apuñalarlo si no se alejaba.

Para mi alivio, sonrió ampliamente y levantó las manos frente de sí en defensa— Eres peligrosa, ¿no es cierto? Amo la emoción de una caza. —Volvió a bajar las escaleras, aunque sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que la amenaza dejara de funcionar. Temblando, fui a paso rápido hasta mi cuarto e inmediatamente le eché el cerrojo a la puerta y me dirigí hacia mi videocámara. Me aseguré de que nadie estuviese en la habitación antes de empezar a filmarme.

—Soy Fujimoto Sayumi. Es la conclusión de mi segundo día en mi nuevo hogar —susurré—. Alguien, quien sea, por favor sáquenme de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde. _Por favor_...

Dejé de grabar abruptamente cuando escuche a alguien tocar la puerta. Escondí mi cámara debajo de mi ropa, agarré el cuchillo y fui a abrir la puerta. Reiji me miraba desde donde estaba parado, por lo que rápidamente escondí el arma detrás de mi espalda.

—¿Con quién estabas murmurando? —demandó.

—Conmigo misma. —Le respondí de inmediato.

Me miró con recelo por un momento para después entrar a mi cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores. Me quedé parada al lado de la puerta, sosteniendo el cuchillo detrás mío con fuerza mientras esperaba a que quedara satisfecho con lo que veía y se fuera. Sin embargo, se quedó donde estaba y se giró para mirarme.

—Al menos aseas este cuarto. No eres completamente inútil como las otras que vinieron antes que tú. —Meditó.

Abrí los ojos bien grandes con horror— ¿...Habían otras antes de mí?

—Al menos una docena —dijo con indiferencia—. Todas perecieron de una manera patética. Me pregunto si serás distinta.

Sentí gotas de sudor congregarse en mi frente al tiempo que digería las palabras. Tragándome el nudo de mi garganta, decidí que era mejor confrontarlo ahora con las preguntas que me invadían. Él no parecía ser tan malicioso como Raito, Kanato o Ayato, aunque el joven no se acercaba ni de casualidad a la categoría de ser "amigable". Estaba segura de que no vacilaría en matarme si fuese necesario.

—Eh, te he estado queriendo preguntar algunas cosas —comencé— ¿Sabes quién me envió aquí y el por qué? ¿Y qué era ese término que Kanato usó ayer? ¿Una novia sacrificial?

—No eres tan estúpida como las otras —comentó y se sentó al borde de mi cama. Me ordenó que me sentara, así que opté por no desobedecer aunque lo hice a un distancia prudente— Nos fuiste entregada por quien sea que haya sido tu previo guardián. No sé si fue tu madre, padre, tía, o tío pero alguien te entregó. Una novia sacrificial es justamente lo que parece. Mientras estés bajo este techo, nos perteneces. No tienes derechos ni libertad de decir o hacer lo que se te plazca. Si intentas huir te mataremos, es así de simple.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que mi papá me sacrificó, que me entregó a ustedes? ¿Es una broma, cierto? Mi papá está desaparecido, no podría haber hecho eso ni aunque hubiese querido —le discutí. Reiji solamente sonrió, acomodándose los anteojos mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—¿Tu padre realmente ha desaparecido? Creo que eso es lo que realmente te deberías estar preguntando a ti misma —dijo—. Alguien te entregó.

—No... —mi voz se disminuyó, me rehusaba a creerle— ¡Ya ha estado desaparecido por un mes! Uno de sus socios me ha estado contactando con las actualizaciones más recientes del caso de mi papá desde que se esfumó. Es imposible...

—¿Imposible? Me parece que te han tomado por tonta —Reiji contraatacó con una sonrisa macabra— ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar por qué ninguna autoridad te ha contactado aún?

—Es mentira. El CEO de la compañía de mi papá me dijo que tenía que dejar la casa por un allanamiento policial.

—Chica estúpida, ¿nunca has considerado la posibilidad de que todo podría haber sido planeado desde el principio? —Inquirió— Tu padre no está desaparecido. Probablemente forjó esos documentos y contrató a alguien para que te mintiera todo este tiempo. No hay otra explicación del por qué estés aquí, ¿me equivoco? Y fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida como para cruzar nuestra puerta de entrada.

—Deja de decir cosas así —chillé—. Estás mintiendo. Mi papá nunca me haría algo así.

—Eso es lo que dicen todas —Reiji habló con dureza—. Todas dicen lo mismo pero al final del día, se dan cuenta de lo tan inservibles y lo poco amadas que son y aceptan la realidad. Eventualmente harás lo mismo, ¿o no? Pretendes fortaleza pero puedo ver ahora mismo lo mucho que estás temblando. Te compadezco, humana.

Se acercó para tocar mi rostro, pero rápidamente le alejé la mano de una bofetada y revelé el cuchillo, apuntándolo en su dirección —Si te acercas más te...

—¿Qué harás? ¿Me apuñalarás? —preguntó con una sonrisa— Eso no me matará.

—Y...ya lo sé pero los vampiros no son inmunes al dolor, ¿no es cierto? —Le respondí tratando de controlar mi voz quebradiza. Se dio cuenta de cómo me temblaba la mano y se rió para luego agarrarme de la muñeca y apretármela con fuerza. Grité por el dolor intenso al mismo tiempo que fui forzada a soltar el cuchillo, lágrimas cálidas entorpecieron mi vista cuando enterró sus uñas en mi piel—¡Detente! ¡Suéltame!

Me moví para arrancar su mano de la mía solo para terminar siendo empujada contra el colchón, sus uñas logrando perforar la piel de mi muñeca. Observó como la sangre comenzó a chorrear por mi antebrazo. Tenía una sonrisa retorcida al mismo tiempo que me lamía toda la sangre de solo una probada, se le abrieron los ojos como platos y se detuvo para observarme.

—El sabor de tu sangre... —murmuró aparentemente aturdido— es... ¿cómo explicarlo?

Aprovechando la oportunidad, me las arreglé para escurrirme de sus garras y salir disparada hacia la puerta, casi instantáneamente chocándome contra Kanato, quién había venido tan pronto había sentido el olor de mi sangre. Me cubrí la muñeca ensangrentada con la mano, dejando escapar un grito de terror cuando se aproximó con ojos rojos en los que era evidente la sed de sangre. Me tropecé con mis propios pies cuando escapé despavorida por los pasillos oscuros. La risa maniática de Kanato resonaba por los corredores mientras corría.

—No corras, Sayumi-chan —dijo en un tono melodioso— ¿No lo ves? No puedes escapar. Ahora déjame darle una probada a tu sangre...

Me volteé para ver su sombra en la pared adyacente a mí, entré en pánico y me metí en la habitación más cercana, cerrando de un portazo la puerta detrás mío. Conteniendo la respiración, apoyé la espalda contra la puerta, el sonido de sus pasos aproximándose era suficiente para dejarme petrificada. Me estremecí cuando se detuvo justo ante la puerta y traté de contener un grito que amenazaba surgir desde lo profundo de mi garganta ¿Qué haría si me encontraba? ¿Verdaderamente podría defenderme? Seguramente los otros también debían de estar merodeando por allí, siendo atraídos por el aroma de mi miedo y de mi sangre.

Kanato tenía razón, no había escapatoria.

Iba a morir en esta mansión.

...Sus pasos comenzaron a alejarse y eventualmente el sonido desvaneció por completo. Me permití dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio y relajé los hombros mientras le agradecía a Dios.

—La única razón por la que te dejó ir fue porque te metiste en mi cuarto —resonó una voz familiar. Estaba demasiado oscuro para poder distinguir más que el par de orbes rojos resplandeciendo en frente mío pero podía reconocer esa voz donde sea. No sabía si debía estar asustada o aliviada así que permanecí en el lugar, apretando con fuerza mi muñeca adolorida.

Shu se me acercó, sus facciones principescas gradualmente se hicieron más claras a medida que se acercaba, y cautelosamente removió mi muñeca de donde la estaba escondiendo. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, creyendo que iba a morderme pero en vez de hacer eso me miró fijamente, casi con curiosidad. Sus ojos regresaron a su color normal para cuando me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

—Debiste de haber enojado mucho a Reiji —comentó— ...Se lo merece.

Por un momento estuve perdida en sus atractivos ojos azules, perdiendo la intención de escapar para cuando abrí la boca— ¿Por qué te odia tanto, Shu?

—No te dejes llevar solo porque no te mordí —resopló, soltando mi muñeca y dándome la espalda—. Los humanos son todos iguales. No se saben defender para nada. Que lamentable.

Se volvió hacia su sillón, en donde se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del mueble. No dejé la seguridad de su habitación y opté por sentarme en una esquina junto a la puerta, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas mientras intentaba calmarme. No quería arriesgarme a irme y ser atacada por los demás, quienes aún seguían acechando, buscándome, así que por ahora me quedaría ahí. Allí me sentía... segura.

Shu no me prestó atención, brindándome un poco de paz mental. Él era diferente a los otros. A pesar de ser un vampiro al igual que todos sus hermanos, algo me atraía a él. Quizás eran esos ojos hermosos que poseía. Eran profundos y azules como el océano. A pesar de que no hablara mucho y que tampoco fuese amigable, encontré que su presencia era las más reconfortante comparada con la de sus parientes. Me quedé en el silencioso aislamiento de su habitación por un rato largo antes de por fin juntar la valentía para irme. Me levanté de donde estaba y le agradecí para después abrir la puerta.

Para mi sorpresa, llegué hasta mi cuarto sin que nada me sucediera— Gracias a Dios —dije en un suspiro, cerrando con cerrojo la puerta para luego buscar mi cámara entre toda la ropa. Me senté en donde estaba el escritorio y la encendí, llegando a la conclusión de que documentaría mi estadía en ese mismísimo infierno— Hola, soy yo otra vez. Tuve que dejar de grabar porque se apareció Reiji pero... ahora estoy bien...

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Si es así dejen un comentario y díganme qué opinan de la traducción ¡Millones de gracias para los que leen este fic! _


	5. Congelada

Nota de Traductora: ¡Holaaaa! ¡Aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 de "Pesadilla Interminable"! Muchas gracias por los reviews de **Komori Kanade**, **shirayuuki-hime**, **yurikohato89**, y **HarukaSou** ¡sus reviews me ponen muy contenta y me alientan a seguir! Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la traducción :)

* * *

Nota de Autora: Amo leer sus comentarios, mi inspiran tanto y hacen que actualice la historia con frecuencia (lo que es todos los días). Espero que todos estén preparados para un capítulo intenso! ;u;

* * *

El día siguiente intenté mantenerme al margen tanto como fuese posible, escondiéndome en mi cuarto y solo saliendo cuando era necesario. Afortunadamente era la única que se había presentado a desayunar así que después de haber caminado por el jardín para secar mi cabello, regresé a mi cuarto. En el camino me encontré con Raito quien hizo comentarios estúpidos pero no se atrevió a acercarse. Me tomé una siesta después de almorzar con Kanato, quien en la mayoría habló solo y con Teddy y no mencionó nada sobre la noche anterior. Fui despertada tarde a la noche por un Ayato furioso, quien había entrado a mi cuarto sin permiso alguno y me sacó de la cama de un tirón. Después de haber interrumpido mi sueño de una manera tan mal educada, me arrojó encima un uniforme y demandó que me cambiara o que si no lo haría él mismo.

Luego procedió a arrastrarme abajo en donde una impecable limosina negra nos estaba esperando. Me subí y fui incómodamente apretada entre él y Raito, quien me estuvo tocando el muslo por todo el viaje hasta la escuela. Reiji no paraba de mirarme a mí y luego a Shu, sucesivamente, como si supiera que había tomado refugio en su dormitorio la noche anterior. Bajé la mirada hasta la venda que envolvía mi muñeca y recordé con temor cómo me había agarrado tan fuerte hasta el punto de hacerme sangrar sin siquiera mostrar ningún indicio de remordimiento en esos ojos rojos.

—Estás en el último grado, ¿no es cierto? —Inquirió Ayato, posando su brazo alrededor del respaldo de mi asiento mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

—Sí.

—¿En serio? Entonces eres mayor que todos nosotros con excepción de Reiji y Shu —Raito observó—. Siempre me gustaron las mujeres mayores.

—Eso significa que estarás siguiendo a esos hasta tu primer clase. —Dijo Ayato.

No le respondí a ninguno de los dos y mantuve los ojos clavados en el suelo de la limosina. Llegamos a nuestra destinación eventualmente y nos detuvimos en frente de una escuela ridículamente extravagante que era dos veces más grande y una docena más linda que mi antiguo colegio. Cuando estaba ahí parada mirando el edificio con incredulidad, Raito posó una mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió.

—Cuando te canses de Reiji y Shu, no dudes en buscarme —habló al tiempo que entró la edificación junto a Ayato y Kanato. Noté que Subaru se estaba quedando atrás y decidí hablarle por primera vez.

—Subaru, ¿en qué año estás?

—Primero. Aunque no es de tu incumbencia. —me respondió con severidad. Me sorprendió que fuese más joven que yo pero no dije nada al respecto, temía que hacer comentarios despreocupadamente me metería en una situación complicada. No lo quería provocar de ninguna manera, viendo que tan malo era su temperamento desde el primer día. Me alejé, observando como desaparecía por las puertas de entrada y me dejaba sola con los hijos más grandes de la familia.

—¿Qué clase tenemos primero? —Pregunté tentativamente. Esperaba poder encontrar una manera de irme sin ser detectada, viendo que ahora mismo la oportunidad se me presentaba.

—Te enterarás cuando lleguemos —Reiji respondió—. Y que ni se te ocurra escapar. Puedo ver en tu mirada que estás planeando escabullirte cuando nadie esté mirando.

Le fulminé la nuca con la mirada, siguiéndolo a él y a Shu por la escuela con reluctancia. Terminamos en la clase de arte, donde me sentaron junto a Shu en la parte trasera de la clase. Mientras el día escolar transcurrió y me moví de clase a clase, pedí permiso para ir al baño. Reiji me monitoreó, haciendo guardia afuera del baño de mujeres al tiempo que yo me encerré en uno de los urinarios, y saqué mi teléfono celular. El corazón casi se me sale del pecho cuando vi que tenía una barra de señal.

No quería arriesgarme y llamar a alguien así que recurrí a mandar un mensaje de texto, eligiendo el número de Daichi y mandándole un palabra única y concisa - "ayuda". Me escondí el teléfono entre la ropa y usé mi pie para tirar de la cadena del inodoro, así esperaba no levantar ninguna sospecha. Reiji no pareció sospechar nada, por lo que lo seguí hasta la próxima clase con ansiedad, rezando que Daichi pudiera recibir mi llamado de auxilio.

* * *

Me encontré con los demás al frente del edificio cuando terminaron las clases. Para mi alivio, todos se ignoraron los unos a los otros y ni se dirigieron la palabra como era de esperarse. Disfruté de la paz y calma, sintiendo terror cuando la limosina vino para llevarnos de regreso a esa mansión desgraciada. Esta vez me senté al lado de la puerta y de Subaru, quién hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para acaparar todo el espacio, dejándome con el lujo de tener una de mis piernas colgando fuera del asiento. Estuve molesta e incómoda durante todo el largo y doloroso viaje pero mantuve la boca cerrada y no me atreví a quejarme.

Tan pronto como llegamos a casa, subí hasta mi cuarto y revisé los mensajes de mi celular. Daichi había recibido mi mensaje y me había contestado con un signo de pregunta. Probablemente había asumido que tan solo estaba siendo rara y fracasó en darse cuenta que el mensaje que la había enviado contenía preocupación genuina por mi propio bien estar. No tenía señal en la mansión así que se me era imposible responderle hasta mañana cuando estuviese en la escuela. Cerré el teléfono con rapidez al mismo tiempo que Reiji entró en la habitación, maldiciendo mentalmente por haber olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave por querer revisar si había recibido una respuesta.

—R...Reiji — Dije en shock al mismo tiempo que este entrecerró los ojos alarmantemente, me sacó el teléfono y caminó hasta la ventana. Lo perseguí en un intento de sacárselo de las manos desde atrás, solo para presenciar como lo arrojaba desde el segundo piso con enojo, se oyó cuando el dispositivo impactó el suelo devastadoramente.

—¡Mi papá me compró ese teléfono para cuando cumplí los dieciocho! —le grité exasperada— ¡No tenías por qué arrojarlo por la ventana!

Se volteó para fulminarme con una mirada hostil— Estabas intentando pedir ayuda ¿no es así?

—Eso no es cierto —tartamudeé a pesar de que era inútil intentar mentirle.

—Puedo ver que me estás mintiendo —Aseguró, sacándose los lentes el momento que me acorraló— Mereces ser castigada. Contactar a alguien para pedir ayuda es igual a tratar de escapar.

Me empujó contra la pared e inmovilizó mis brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras me miraba intensamente a los ojos. Me di cuenta de que era incapaz de apartar la mirada. Algo sobre los crueles ojos rojos de Reiji me fascinaba. Puede que haya estado imaginando cosas cuando vi tristeza en las profundidades de ese carmesí pero algo sobre sus ojos despertó mi curiosidad. Ni siquiera había notado que me había corrido la camisa cuando un dolor agudo pero breve hizo que le pusiera atención a mi hombro. Reiji me había mordido y yo no tenía la voluntad de luchar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no me estaba resistiendo, suavizó su agarre en mis manos y me envolvió en sus brazos mientras bebía mi sangre.

Cuando terminó, se alejó y se limpió la sangre de la boca— Es tan deliciosa —murmuró—. Tu sangre es adictiva.

Luego, tan pronto como había aparecido, se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

Las dos semanas y media siguientes siguieron el mismo patrón; me despertaba un poco después del mediodía y almorzaba, la mayoría del tiempo sola o con uno o dos de los hermanos. Tomaba una ducha y me iba afuera para disfrutar del sol, ocasionalmente encontrándome con Subaru, quien se comportaba como si odiara mi existencia, o con Ayato, quien constantemente mantenía un ojo en mí aunque era lo suficientemente inteligente para no intentar atacarme de nuevo. Todo el tiempo llevaba el cuchillo conmigo, siendo usado mayormente contra Raito, quien no se me había acercado demasiado últimamente.

Después de dar una caminata, me sentaba en la sala y hacía mi tarea o volvía a mi cuarto para dormir un rato más. Nunca me animé a dormir en ningún otro sitio que no fuese mi habitación porque temía que fuera atacada. Desde aquella noche, Reiji me estuvo ignorando, aunque no es que me quejara. Él me aterraba en casi todos los sentidos, habiendo revelado sus métodos crueles y violentos más de una vez, pero aún así desde entonces no se me había acercado ni a varios metros. No me quejaba, y porque siempre era cautelosa y me preparaba para lo peor, parecía que me estaba yendo bien. Por lo menos por ahora.

Reiji aniquiló la última esperanza que me quedaba de contactar a alguien para que me socorriera cuando arrojó mi celular por la ventana. Lo había encontrado hecho pedazos detrás de unos arbustos durante una de mis caminatas. Ya no tenía reparo. En la casa no había teléfonos que pudiera utilizar y el que estaba en la escuela era inalcanzable porque alguien siempre observaba todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. No podía llamar a nadie para que me ayudara ni aunque quisiera.

A pesar de haber perdido un poco mi esperanza, nunca dejé de grabar mensajes todos los días, esperando que tan pronto pudiera escapar de la casa, pudiera hacer un documentario sobre cómo me las arreglé para sobrevivir en un lugar atestado con vampiros. Solo quería algo a lo que aferrarme, algún tipo de documentación de mi vida aquí. Me preguntaba seguido cómo estarían reaccionando mis seguidores ante mi prolongada y imprevista ausencia en el internet ¿Creían que era extraño que no actualizara el blog por tanto tiempo y sin avisar? ¿O hicieron como Daichi y asumieron que todo estaba como debería estarlo?

Me pregunte si aún no habían encontrado a papá. Seguramente que no, porque si hubiese sido así, él hubiese regresado para llevarme a casa, ¿o estaba equivocada? Me negué a creer la explicación de Reiji sobre la desaparición de mi papá, sabía que él nunca haría algo tan descorazonado y peligroso como fingir su propio secuestro y mandarme a un lugar en el que seguramente perdería mi vida.

Tenía que haber otra explicación y estaba decidida a encontrarla aunque no sabía por dónde empezar. Solo podía quedarme sentada y pacientemente esperar a que algo se me presentara.

Un sábado a la noche dejé el refugio de mi cuarto para sentarme afuera a mirar las estrellas. Había traído conmigo un telescopio pequeño y retráctil que había comprado en Francia y lo coloqué al lado de la fuente en donde me podía sentar y echarle un vistazo a las estrellas. El cielo estaba mucho más claro en estas partes alejadas de la contaminación y de las luces del centro de la ciudad. No había nada que obstruyera la vista salvo una o dos nubes pasajeras. Además de eso, la vista era espectacular e impresionante y no pude evitar verla con asombro.

Estaba afuera, acompañada solo por la canción de algún que otro grillo y el susurro de las hojas moviéndose con la briza hasta que apareció Kanato, acercándose con su oso de peluche, Teddy, en brazos— Sayumi-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Era el único que me llamaba por mi nombre. Todos los demás se dirigían a mí como "humana", "chica", "tú", o en el caso de Raito, términos ofensivos que prefería no repetir. Kanato me aterraba más que Ayato o los demás, casi me había matado dos veces pero era el único que me reconocía por mi nombre y estaba agradecida por eso, pero solo por eso.

—Estoy mirando las estrellas más de cerca con mi telescopio —expliqué, tocando el bolsillo que contenía el cuchillo— ¿Te gustaría echar un vistazo?

—¿Teddy también puede? —preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, estando demasiado asustada de lo que sucedería si decía que no, y me corrí para que pudiera ver a través del lente.

—Kanato, ¿ya habías usado un telescopio antes?

—Esta es la primera vez que Teddy y yo usamos uno —contestó al tiempo que tomó otro vistazo del cielo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Nunca miraste las estrellas con tu madre o padre cuando eras pequeño? —pregunté— Cuando vivía en los Estados Unidos con mi mamá, las dos subíamos a las montañas, lejos de la ciudad para ver las estrellas. Desde la ciudad solo puedes ver como una docena o menos pero en las montañas puedes ver miles y miles como lo puedes hacer desde aquí. Es hermoso.

De repente me di cuenta de que Kanato estaba quieto, su rostro se mostraba sombrío mientras sostenía con fuerza a Teddy.

—¿Kanato?

—Mi madre murió hace mucho. —Declaró.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía.

—...Yo la asesiné. La asesinamos pero ahora es solo mía.

Mortificada, lo miré fijo y me cubrí la boca con una mano para retener un grito de sorpresa que amenazaba con surgir. Me sonrió, sus ojos que estaban bien abiertos penetraron los míos mientras se reía por lo bajo. Retrocedí lentamente, el momento pacífico que habíamos compartido había sido arruinado al momento que se me acercó con una aura asesina. Cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba alejando lentamente, algo dentro suyo se desencadenó y se puso furioso. Me tiró el telescopio al suelo con ira, casi ni importándole el estruendo que había hecho al desquebrajarse contra el pavimento.

—¿Crees que eres mejor que yo porque tu madre te amó? —me gritó— Eres inservible ¡nunca entenderás lo que es no ser querido!

Me empujó al suelo y me miró con ojos llenos de odio y violencia. Levantó mi telescopio ahora roto y lo usó como un garrote, blandiendo la punta afilada contra mí con rabia.

—Te haré sufrir, Sayumi-chan —me prometió y se rió maniáticamente al tiempo que me alcanzaba—. Tú también pronto me pertenecerás.

Esquivé justo a tiempo, luchando por ponerme de pie al momento que se me acercaba, con intención de acertar con el golpe la próxima vez. Envuelta por el miedo, salí corriendo en una dirección aleatoria, estaba demasiado asustada como para mirar atrás. Busqué algún lugar para esconderme, el que fuese. No había manera de regresar a la casa sin tener que encontrarme con él así que no tenía más opción que recurrir a ir al edificio más cercano, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y metiéndome adentro a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, el alivio que sentí fue corto al darme cuenta que me había topado con algo peor que mis peores pesadillas: docenas de figuras de cera de un blanco fantasmal, novias quienes habían sido despojadas de sus almas estaban alineadas contra las paredes de una galería. Sus ojos vacíos miraban eternamente a través de sus recipientes de vidrio.

—Yo mismo quería mostrarte este lugar —Kanato habló, apareciendo enfrente mío con el telescopio roto en mano—, pero parece que lo has encontrado antes que pudiera hacerlo ¿Qué te parece, Sayumi-chan? ¿No son hermosas?

—Pero qué demonios... —grité con horror— Estas no son... no son reales, ¿o sí?

El chico ignoró mi pregunta, dirigiéndose hacia mí mientras arrastraba su arma por el suelo, el chirrido que hacía incrementaba en volumen a medida que se acercaba— También te convertiré en una de ellas, Sayumi-chan. Seré honesto, creo que serás la más bonita de todas. Tienes unos ojos dorados adorables. Sería una lástima si no los preservara con tu cuerpo ¿no lo crees?

—Por favor, no tengas miedo —sonrió Kanato al percatarse de cuanto estaba temblando—. Haré que no duela por mucho. Haré una caja de cristal especialmente diseñada para ti.

—Estás demente. Aléjate o verás —le contesté, sacando el cuchillo que siempre llevaba conmigo.

Él se rió por lo alto, inafectado por mi amenaza —Sayumi-chan, ¿realmente crees que algo tan pequeño funcionará? Lo siento, pero por favor no seas ridícula.

—¡Calla! ¡No me subestimes! —le grité, no deseosa de rendirme— Soy más grande en tamaño que tú.

—¿Te has olvidado que solo eres humana? —Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza de una manera retorcidamente adorable— Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Teddy, tú también te estás divirtiendo, ¿no es cierto? Sayumi-chan es grandiosa, ¿no es así?

Intenté sacarle el telescopio solo para enterarme de que su agarre era de una fuerza descomunal. Tenía mucha más fuerza de la que había anticipado, resultando en una lucha por poseer el arma. Sabía que si la soltaba sería mi fin, así que agarré el telescopio con ambas manos e intenté arrancárselo de las manos. Él se resistió, luchando por empujarme al suelo mientras me gritaba con furia. Milagrosamente me las arreglé para que hiciera que lo soltara, cayéndome de cola al piso mientras que el telescopio salió volando de mis manos, cayendo finalmente al suelo y rodando hasta la puerta. Kanato dejó la idea de usar el telescopio y a cambio levantó el cuchillo que se me había caído durante nuestra batalla. Gateó hasta donde estaba y lo alzó en el aire, preparándose para apuñalarme.

—¡Eres una inútil! —Gritó, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y en él se podía ver el intento asesino— ¡Te rebanaré en pequeños y lindos pedacitos!

_¡Oh, no...! ¡Me va a matar!_

Levanté mis brazos sobre mi rostro para protegerme, pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando sentí el peso de Kanato sobre mí desvanecerse y a cambio divisé el rostro de Subaru. Con el corazón en la boca, me puse de pie torpemente y tan rápido como puede al momento que levantó a Kanato del suelo y le dijo que los sirvientes le habían preparado un postre. Al escuchar las noticias, soltó el cuchillo de inmediato y su rostro previamente letal se iluminó con una sonrisa. Y así como así, el joven de cabello lila salió disparado hacia la mansión, sosteniendo fuertemente a Teddy en sus brazos. Puse una mano sobre mi pecho con miedo, aún sentía la adrenalina de la batalla a muerte que habíamos tenido. Casi me había caído de un peñasco de trescientos metros cuando estaba escalando en los Estados Unidos, arrastrada por unos rápidos en Egipto, estuve varada por una semana en un bosque pluvial en Borneo y fui perseguida por un enjambre de abejas enfurecidas en África pero nada de eso se pudo comparar al horror que había sentido en aquél momento.

—Parece que esto ya no sirve más —dijo Subaru y pateó el telescopio destrozado que había quedado al lado de la puerta—. Ven aquí.

Cuando no me moví, se acercó a mí, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta afuera. Subaru agarró el chuchillo y lo arrojó en un arbusto cuando salimos de la galería. Mientras caminábamos hasta la casa, intenté relajar mi cuerpo rígido y tembloroso y tomé respiros hondos para intentar olvidar lo que había sucedido. Todavía podía ver los enloquecidos y peligrosos ojos de Kanato en frente mío y escuchar en mi cabeza los ecos de sus gritos de odio. Realmente habría sido rebanada en pedacitos si Subaru no hubiese aparecido justo a tiempo.

—Gracias por salvarme, Subaru. —Le dije mientras pasábamos por la fuente.

Este me miró con recelo por un segundo para después dejar escapar un suspiro— Si sigues resistiéndote como lo estás haciendo vas a terminar como las demás chicas que vinieron antes que tú —me dijo—. Ese acto solo funciona por un tiempo. Tarde o temprano, se enfadarán por tu resistencia y te matarán. Has sobrevivido hasta ahora por tu lucha pero eso no te protegerá para siempre. Si los rechazas y los alejas demasiado, estallarán como lo hizo Kanato.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? —demandé— No me voy a quedar sentada y dejar que me pase todo esto. No puedo dejar que me caminen por encima y no hacer nada al respecto.

—Si quieres vivir vas a necesitar más que un cuchillo y tu cerebro —me aconsejó—. Necesitas algo con lo que puedas matar vampiros.

Él se detuvo antes de entrar a la casa y sus ojos rojos que parecían conflictivos levemente se suavizaron cuando los posó nuevamente en mí— Eres diferente a las otras chicas. Le das más problemas de los que quieren admitir.

—Tú también eres diferente, a tus hermanos —le confesé— ¿Por qué me estás ayudando, Subaru?

—No lo estoy —declaró aunque era evidente que me estaba mostrando aunque sea una pizca de amabilidad—. Tan solo sigue mi consejo. No hagas nada estúpido a menos que quieras morir.

Se estaba por ir cuando lo llamé— ¡Espera!

—¿Qué quieres?

Le brindé una sonrisa genuina— Gracias, Subaru.

* * *

_Las cosas se ponen intensas. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ¡agradezcamos a erenjaegers por deleitarnos con una historia tan buena y entretenida!_


	6. Dulce

Nota de Traductora: ¡Cuatro reviews en un solo capítulo! ¡Es todo un record para mi! xD. Así que, otra vez, muchas gracias a **yurikohato89**, **shirayuuki-hime**, **Zara1333** y **HarukaSou** por dejar sus comentarios. Son muy valiosos en serio, y gracias por su apoyo continuo.

En un sentido a mí también me encanta el personaje de Kanato, para mí tiene la mejor voz de los seis pero es más que seguro que ¡nunca me gustaría estar en la misma habitación que él! Pienso que muchas fantasean (yo incluída) con ir a la mansión Sakamaki pero en realidad odiarían estar allí una vez que estén dentro, tal vez será mejor reconsiderarlo xD

* * *

Nota de Autora: Para serles sincera, me espeluzna escribir algunas de las escenas, especialmente esa en la que Kanato trata de matar a Sayumi, jaja. Estoy intentando de preservar sus personalidades tanto como pueda, pero ya que todavía no he jugado el juego puede que no estén del todo bien ¡pero con suerte le he acertado tanto como pienso! Y para ese comentario de que debería convertirme en una escritora profesional - ¿En serio? Creo que mi escritura es bastante básica ¡pero gracias por decir algo tan dulce! Me pone muy contenta. (:

* * *

Esa noche no pude dormir para nada, fui atormentada por los rostros pálidos como fantasmas y los ojos negros y vacíos que le pertenecían a esas novias difuntas que eran exhibidas en la galería. Esas chicas debieron estar tan indefensas y aterradas como yo, especialmente en sus últimos momentos. Sintiéndome abrumada por la tristeza y el miedo, recordé la advertencia de Subaru. Tenía razón, si hubiese continuado comportándome tan arriesgadamente e hubiese seguido provocándolos tanto como lo había estado haciendo las últimas semanas, hubiese terminado muerta y atrapada eternamente en este lugar como una de las muñecas repugnantes de Kanato. Di vueltas en la cama, atormentada por los globos oculares de vidrio de las chicas hasta que el sol se asomó por el horizonte, brillando con intensidad en contra de mi ventana.

Decidida a levantarme, agarré mi cámara y corrí hasta el balcón en el que había estado en mi primer noche, sostuve la cámara con ambas manos y comencé a sacar una serie de fotos del hermoso amanecer. Había estado tan ocupada en capturar el momento que no me di cuenta de que todo el tiempo Shu estuvo ahí sentado en el barandal. Con sus audífonos y los ojos cerrados se veía más relajado y pacífico de lo que lo había visto en todo el mes en el que me había quedado ahí. La luz cálida del sol naciente acentuó sus facciones principescas y la briza primaveral meció sus maravillosa melena dorada.

_Wow... es hermoso..._

No pude evitar sacarle una foto a él también, mirando cuando abrió un ojo para verme. Me empecé a sentir avergonzada al ser atrapada en el acto cuando este giró su cuerpo para enfrentarme y se cruzó de brazos tranquilamente.

—Buenos días. —Lo saludé aunque sabía que solo me ignoraría.

Para mi sorpresa, me devolvió el saludo por primera vez— Buen día —Notó mi asombro y quiso cambiar de tema—. Te levantaste temprano.

—No podía dormir —dije— ¿Siempre sales a ver el amanecer?

—Tal vez.

No pude evitar sonreír, apoyándome en el barandal y mirando una parvada de pájaros aletear por el cielo, me sentía aliviada por el retorno del sol.

Decidió preguntarme al verme sonreír tan ampliamente— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Es que no me imaginaba que los vampiros hicieran algo tan humano como presenciar el amanecer. —Tuve que admitir.

Me miró con curiosidad para después sonreír levemente— Supongo que tienes razón.

Después de disfrutar juntos del paisaje en silencio, Shu volvió a meterse en la casa y me dejó sola. Sentí que había aprendido algo nuevo y sonreí ante la increíble foto que había capturado de él con mi cámara.

Decidí darle una mano a los sirvientes para preparar el desayuno ya que ese día caía la "cena familiar" del mes. Me puse un delantal y asistí en la cocina tanto como pude, estando sorprendida cuando todos se presentaron a comer. Después der servir la comida regresé a la cocina para sacarme el delantal y lavarme las manos antes de tomar asiento en la mesa.

—Los exámenes finales son esta semana —Reiji anunció—. Espero que estén todos preparados. Sé que _alguien_ va a repetir otra vez de grado.

Shu lo miró irritado pero fue lo suficientemente sabiondo como para mantener la boca cerrada.

—Gracias por la comida, mi dulce y pequeña zorrita. —Me dijo Raito melodiosamente con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Gracias por la comida, Sayumi-chan —Dijo Kanato sorprendentemente alegre a pesar de su episodio violento del otro día—. Amo los panqueques de arándanos con jarabe.

—Hoy estás siendo extremadamente amable —Ayato comentó mientras comía su comida— ¿Qué te sucede?

Me obligué a sonreír, bajando la mirada al momento que Subaru miró en mi dirección. Por ahora iba a seguir su consejo y tener más cuidado con lo que decía y hacía alrededor de ellos. Después de casi ser asesinada la noche anterior, no iba a dudar en mantener un perfil bajo por el momento. Para poder sobrevivir tendría que intentar sacar su lado bueno lo mejor posible - eso me sería complicado, considerando que se me era difícil el solo soportar sus presencias, pero lo tenía que hacer. No tenía el lujo de elegir.

Me fui a limpiar mi cuarto después de terminar el desayuno, pescando en mis cajones por las cajas que contenían todos mis tesoros. Coloqué una de ellas sobre mi regazo y la abrí para ver la vasta colección de cosas que contenía adentro. Era una lástima que no las pudiese exhibir en mi cuarto o por la casa para que los otros las vieran. Francamente no les confiaba ninguna, ni siquiera que las miraran. Estas cosas eran demasiado preciadas para mí, representaban todos los viajes alrededor del mundo a los que había ido con mi papá. Todas tenían alguna clase de memoria especial - no había manera de que dejara que las destrozaran como le había pasado a mi telescopio.

Mire los contenidos de una de las cajas para luego pasar a otra, tomando una bocanada de aire con sorpresa cuando vi una daga envainada debajo de mi collar de cuentas y de mis amuletos. La levanté y me di cuenta que la etiqueta se había separado así que revolví en la caja en su búsqueda. Cuando habíamos viajado a Transilvania, mi padre y nuestro grupo turístico se habían topado con una mujer anciana quien estaba vendiendo toda clase de baratijas interesantes. Mi padre y todos los demás fueron atraídos inmediatamente por la joyería y accesorios únicos mientras que a mí me llamó la atención el otro lado de la carretilla. Allí había puesto mis manos sobre una daga de plata y aprendí la historia detrás de esta - aparentemente esta no era una daga ordinaria y había sido forjada en los tiempos antiguos con el solo propósito de aniquilar vampiros. La anciana me había dicho que si era lo suficientemente afortunada como para encontrarme atrapada en una situación con un vampiro, todo lo que tenía que hacer era clavarle la cuchilla en el corazón y este perecería.

En ese entonces para mí la existencia de los vampiros era nula, solamente un invento de la mitología y de los medios de comunicación ¿Quién abría imaginado que cuatro años después necesitaría algo así? Originalmente la había comprado porque estaba fascinada con la daga ¿pero ahora? Creo que me sería práctica; si lo que la mujer me había dicho era verdad y si era necesario, todo lo que tenía que hacer era atravesarles esta cosa en el pecho y todo acabaría. El prospecto de asesinar a alguien, incluso un vampiro, me aterraba - ni siquiera podía lastimar a una mosca y mucho menos a una persona. No obstante, era cuestión de matar o morir. Subaru incluso me lo había advertido a pesar de saber que contarme algo así potencialmente podría serle de desventaja.

Cuando entré en la sala me sorprendí al encontrar a Ayato holgazaneando allí sin nada que hacer. Me senté en el sillón a una distancia prudente y lo miré con curiosidad— ¿No vas a estudiar para tus exámenes finales?

—No, ¿por qué lo haría? —Replicó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba después de haber estado acostado en el sillón y se rascó la cabeza con irritación— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer en vez de molestarme? ¿O es esto algún tipo de invitación?

—No es nada de eso. —Le respondí con un tono más débil y menos agresivo del que usualmente usaría. Él sonrió con suficiencia y se inclinó más cerca de mí.

—¿Estás segura? —me tentó, acostándome en el sillón y subiéndose sobre mí. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada fue arrancado por Reiji, quien me demandó que lo siguiera hasta su estudio.

Ayato lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba molesto porque lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera salirse con la suya. Por otro lado, yo estaba agradecida que alguien se apareciera en el momento justo ya que estaba tratando de no meterme en demasiados problemas. Seguí a Reiji por cuenta propia no sin antes saludar a Ayato con la mano de una manera burlona cuando subimos por las escaleras.

El estudio de Reiji estaba lleno de cosas inusuales. Tenía varios estantes de libros, un par de sillas y una mesa repleta de químicos y matraces. Me detuve a admirar su colección de vajilla hasta que me di cuenta que me estaba mirando hostilmente y me ordenó que me sentara. Obedecí en silencio, colocando mis manos sobre mi falda mientras él se hacía una taza de té.

Después de que hubiese transcurrido un tiempo, me empezó a agarrar curiosidad de lo que estaba haciendo allí. Estaba bebiendo su té y experimentando con sus químicos en aquella esquina, dejándome ahí sentada y preguntándome el por qué me había traído ahí en primer lugar si no me iba a dirigir la palabra. Sin embargo no abrí la boca, mis ojos vagaban por su gran arreglo de libros para pasar el tiempo.

Reiji prácticamente se había olvidado de mi existencia por unos diez minutos para después finalmente dejar su taza y sentarse en frente mío— Como mencioné anteriormente, los exámenes se llevarán a cabo la semana que viene— comenzó— te has transferido tarde, así que dudo mucho que estés preparada para los exámenes que estarás tomando. Estoy considerando solicitar un examen basado solo en lo que has aprendido en este último mes.

—Gracias. Me gustaría eso. —Le dije.

—No estoy haciendo esto por ti —replicó con frialdad—. Me estoy asegurando que no nos hagas quedar mal al bajar nuestros promedios como ese mantenido, bueno para nada.

Sabía que estaba caminando por una cuerda floja cuando abrí la boca pero no pude vitarlo. Me habían dejado a ciegas por un mes y no sabía absolutamente nada de los seis hermanos, ni la razón por la que se desagradaban tanto el uno al otro. De todas, la relación entre Reiji y Shu estaba bastante malgastada, si no es que era la peor. Reiji se comportaba como si odiara el atrevimiento de Shu y siempre hacía comentarios despectivos cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad, reprendiéndolo y denominándolo como un mantenido, consentido e inútil sin modales ni valor. Por otra parte, Shu nunca habló para defenderse contra los insultos de su hermano menor y siempre reaccionaba con madurez y calma.

—Reiji, ¿por qué odias tanto a Shu? —Me atreví a preguntarle.

—Porque es inservible. Mientras que yo siempre estoy ocupado para compensar en la cosas que él no es lo suficientemente competente como para hacerlas por sí mismo, él solo se queda echado y duerme todo el día como el bastardo inútil que es —Reiji respondió con ferocidad, su ceja temblaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. Soy el único sobre el que recaen todas las responsabilidades. Él no hace nada y por lo tanto es irrelevante ante mis ojos.

—Pero... —no terminé la oración al percatarme que había posado sus ojos expectantes sobre mí. Quería defender a Shu y exponer la beligerancia de Reiji pero sabía que si lo hacía terminaría en medio de una situación no muy placentera. En mi opinión Reiji se amargaba por nada, su odio por Shu era infundado y ridículo. Además de Subaru, Shu era el único en esta casa que me había mostrado aunque sea una pizca de amabilidad, sin importar que tan diminuta fuese. Todos los demás me trataban como si fuese descartable o algo con lo que pudiesen jugar.

A pesar de no vociferar lo que pensaba, sabía con suma seguridad que Reiji ya lo había adivinado, si cuando frunció el ceño y apretó los puños no fue indicio suficiente— No me digas que tú también has caído por este tipo de acto. Mujer estúpida, no te dejes llevar y creas que le importas —bufó—. Es todo parte de su truco estúpido. Ha sido así desde que éramos niños. Intenta hacerle creer a todos que es alguna clase de santo y siempre funciona.

Se levantó de su asiento, penetrándome con su mirada— Voy a hacer lo que sea para que sufra —juró peligrosamente—. Le enseñaré lo que es ser rechazado y no ser amado.

—¿...Lo amas? —Me preguntó.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Le contesté.

—Es mentira ¿Qué tiene de tan bueno? —demandó.

—Tiene un buen corazón —le argumenté valientemente. Mentalmente me disculpé con Subaru por dejar de seguir su consejo y discutir con Reiji—. A diferencia de ti, Shu tiene una pizca de bondad en él. Tú solo estás amargado y te crees mucho. No me sorprende que él le caiga mejor a la gente que tú.

Ya que mis palabras honestas y mis creencias lo habían tomado desprevenido, el enojo tardó un poco en asentarse pero cuando lo hizo, fue letal. Me jaló de la silla por el cuello de mi camisa y me arrojó al suelo sin piedad alguna. Rehusando a que su violencia me atemorizara y me pusiera sumisa, lo miré a los ojos sin temor alguno, sintiendo nada más que lástima por él. Ni siquiera me encogí de miedo cuando se me subió encima y me enterró sus colmillos en el cuello, solo lo dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Solo se detuvo después de tomar más de un sorbo y me miró a los ojos profundamente como si fuese capaz de saborear en mi sangre mi lástima por él. Por un instante, pude divisar dolor en su mirada cuando me soltó, alejándose de mí como si tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad. Lo dejé en su estudio y en mi camino abajo me topé con Subaru quien estaba sentado en la ventana y mirando con anhelo el jardín de las rosas.

—Subaru —le llamé la atención— ¿podemos hablar?

Le enfadaba que lo hubiese molestado pero se paró de todos modos y los dos nos aventuramos en el jardín. Después de asegurarme de que nadie estuviese dando vuelta por ahí, saqué la daga que mantuve escondida entre mi ropa y se la mostré. Era obvia su sorpresa pero sin embargo la aceptó en silencio y removió la delgada daga de su funda. La hoja plateada y pulida brillaba con intensidad bajo la luz del sol mientras la inspeccionaba para después devolvérmela con una breve inclinación de la cabeza.

—¿De dónde sacaste algo como eso? —Inquirió al mismo tiempo que abracé la daga a mi cuerpo.

—Cuando estaba en Transilvania me dijeron que esta daga fue hecha especialmente para protegerse de los vampiros —le expliqué—. Aparentemente fue usada hace cien años y luego abandonada en un castillo antiguo. Nunca creí que me sería útil hasta ahora ¿Esto funcionará de en serio?

Levemente inclinó la cabeza hacia delante—Sí. Te iba a dar esto pero supongo que estarás bien ya que tienes una —me mostró un cuchillo pequeño que era similar al que yo llevaba en la mano nada más que el de Subaru era mucho más pequeño y fácil de llevar.

—¿Por qué tienes una cosa así? —Me atreví cuestionar.

—Es... es una larga historia. —Y sin previo aviso, Subaru de repente me envolvió con sus brazos, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se chocaran— ...Lo siento, esto va a doler.

Me lamió el lado del cuello que estaba intacto y lentamente enterró sus colmillos en él. Grité de dolor, agarrando sus hombros con fuerza al tiempo que me di cuenta del por qué me había atacado de improvisto. Raito había salido en busca mía. Si se hubiese enterado de que Subaru me estaba ayudando, seguramente hubiese sido mi fin. Mientras se nos acercó con una sonrisa en la cara, Subaru a escondidas se metió el cuchillo en el bolsillo en el momento justo.

—Oh, entonces ni siquiera Subaru puede alejarse de nuestra pequeña muñeca —remarcó Raito, claramente disfrutando el espectáculo— ¿Y también al aire libre? Reiji estaría furioso si se enterara.

—Vete —Subaru le exigió cortante y se separó un poco de mí para poder fulminar con la mirada a su hermano—. No puedo soportar tu estúpida cara.

—No seas tan agresivo conmigo, Subaru —Raito le regañó—. Me gustaría unirme a la diversión.

Aterrada y sin saber qué hacer me encontré con los ojos pesarosos de Subaru. Lo que hacía de ahora en delante dependía de mí. Podía salir corriendo y arriesgarme a ser atrapada antes de siquiera poder llegar a la mansión o podía usar la daga en aquel momento. No me gustaban ninguna de las opciones. Mire de Subaru a Raito y de Raito a Subaru, no me quedaban palabras, cuando alguien apareció en la escena ahorrándome el peso de tomar una decisión de la que luego me arrepentiría. Era Kanato, quien quería que le cocinara algo para comer.

—Sayumi-chan, otra vez estoy hambriento —dijo—, Teddy dice que haces ricos panqueques y que le gustaría comer un poco más ¿Podrías por favor cocinar para nosotros?

Nunca en la vida habría estado tan contenta de cocinar para alguien quien había intentado asesinarme con un telescopio y un cuchillo la noche anterior. Asentí con la cabeza con energía y lo seguí hasta la casa, dejando atrás a Raito y a Subaru. Kanato actuó como si no hubiese sucedido nada la noche anterior y se sentó en la mesa con obediencia, hablándole a Teddy y cantando suavemente para sí mismo mientras esperaba que yo terminase de preparar sus panqueques. Sabiendo que tenía una afinidad por los dulces, agregué arándanos y azúcar extra solo para complacerlo.

Llevé el plato de aquella delicia hasta el comedor y le di un tenedor y un cuchillo para que pudiera cortar los panqueques— Kanato, ¿cuánto jarabe quieres? ¿O quieres servirte tú mismo? —Le pregunté con cautela, forzando una sonrisa a pesar de estar aterrada por dentro de cometer un error fatal.

—Lo puedo hacer yo mismo —dijo, tomando la botella de mis manos—. Teddy te da las gracias.

—...De nada.

Lo miré mientras disfrutaba de su comida, tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara mientras devoraba panqueque tras panqueque. Cuando terminó lavé los platos en su lugar mientras que él se fue sin avisar, dejándome sola. Mientras estaba limpiando, me atrapé pensando en papá y recordando cómo tornábamos los quehaceres de la casa como lavar los platos en algo divertido al cantar o competir por quién lavaba más platos dentro de un límite de tiempo. Alrededor de esta hora, usualmente estaría mirando mi show de televisión favorito con la Tía y Daichi en la casa de los Ochis mientras que papá trabajaba. A veces, si tenía un descanso, paraba por allí para visitarnos y traía comida para que todos disfrutemos mientras nos moríamos de la risa por las bufonerías de los personajes.

¿Cómo había perdido esa felicidad tan rápido? Desde que papá desapareció todo alrededor mío pareció venirse abajo justo en frente de mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Deseé poder retroceder el tiempo y prevenir que mi papá se subiera a ese avión en primer lugar. Él aún estaría aquí y yo nunca hubiese posado un pie en esta casa del horror y mucho menos hubiese vivido en ella.

Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla mientras enjuagaba un plato todo enjabonado y lo frotaba con la esponja. Había estado tan preocupada con mantenerme viva que no había llorado ni una vez. Ahora, todas las lágrimas que se habían estado acumulando todo el mes salieron de una vez mientras sollozaba en silencio sin siquiera molestarme en secarlas.

—Algo huele bien. —Una voz comentó de repente, sacándome de un susto de mi silencio temporario. Vi de reojo como Shu entraba a la cocina, había sido atraído por el persistente aroma de los panqueques. Entré en pánico y mantuve la cabeza gacha, esperando a que no notara que estuve llorando y que se fuera.

—Sí, le cociné a Kanato ya que tenía hambre. —Dije mientras enjabonaba el tenedor y luego lo enjuagaba. Shu se me acercó para cuando agarré el cuchillo para limpiarlo y olfateó levemente el aire alrededor del horno como si estuviese afirmando lo que había dicho.

Extendí el brazo en frente suyo con la intención de colocar el cuchillo en el estante para que se secara y luego metí las manos bajo el agua que caía de la canilla y la cerré. Fui a secarme las manos con un repasador y me sorprendí al ver que Shu todavía no se había ido. Evité mirarlo directamente, al mismo tiempo volví a colgar el repasador y regresé al fregadero. Guardé todos los platos que se habían secado en los gabinetes, robándole una mirada a Shu cuando creía que no me estaba viendo. Él estaba leyendo en silencio las instrucciones del la parte de atrás de la caja, parecía estar muy concentrado.

—¿Alguna vez has cocinado? —le pregunté.

Me respondió sin mirarme— No.

—Es un poco difícil cuando empiezas pero luego te acostumbras —Le dije aunque no sabía por qué se lo estaba diciendo—. La primera vez que intenté cocinar algo fue cuando tenía siete. Mi mamá me compró uno de esos hornos pequeños que eran populares en ese entonces e intenté cocinarle galletas para su cumpleaños. Era la primera vez que lo hacía sola así que me terminé quemando y haciendo galletas que se veían y sabían cómo rocas.

Él dejó la caja sobre la encimera y posó su atención en mí, sus ojos cautivadoramente azules se fijaron en los míos. Rápidamente desvié la mirada, sabiendo que tan horrenda y lamentable me veía después de haber llorado. No quería que me viera los ojos hinchados y las mejillas empapadas con lágrimas. Shu se me acercó y me acorraló contra la encimera, agarrándome del mentón y haciendo que lo mirara. Mi corazón pegó un salto cuando arrimó su cuerpo contra el mío, sus facciones principescas cerrando el espacio con el segundo.

Apreté los ojos instintivamente cuando sentí algo cálido y húmedo contorneando mi mejilla.

_¿Me acababa de... lamer?_

Abrí los ojos de inmediato y me encontré con que Shu había ladeado la cabeza mientras me miraba entretenido— Tenías un poco de mezcla en la cara.

—Oh... espera, ¿en serio? ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? —sentí como me subía el color a las mejillas— Debió haber quedado ahí cuando me pasé la mano al terminar cocinar. Que vergonzoso...

Shu me sonrió tentadoramente y me acarició la mejilla con su pulgar— Habías cerrado los ojos tan fuerte. Es como si estuvieras esperando un beso o algo.

Sentí un calor intenso en el rostro mientras negué su acusación— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Mm? ¿Entonces qué era esa expresión tuya?

Estudió mis facciones por un momento, entretenido por lo agitada que estaba, para después retirarse calmadamente como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Se sobó la nuca y al mismo tiempo bostezó, la vista de sus colmillos me hizo recordar que él también era un vampiro como los demás a pesar de parecer normal. No obstante, no pude encontrar la capacidad de odiar a Shu tanto como a los otros. Algo en su persona lo diferenciaba del resto.

—Si vas a llorar, no te molestes en ocultarlo —dijo después de un período de silencio. Se dirigió a la salida y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Los humanos son extraños...

Entonces sí se había dado cuenta de que estuve llorando. A pesar de que me regañó por tratar de esconderlo, pude notar una pizca de compasión en su voz. Quizás Shu entendía que tan sola e impotente me sentía y este era su modo de animarme. O tan solo estaba imaginando cosas para hacerme sentir mejor. De todos modos, mi corazón se fue apaciguado después de hablar con él. Decidí ya no llorar más - si mi familia y amigos se enteraran que me rendía tan rápido se decepcionarían, ¿cierto?

Regresé a mi cuarto para estudiar. Reiji me había degradado, diciendo que los haría quedar mal por sacar notas malas así que decidí demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba y sacar notas más altas que él. Apilé los libros encima de mi cama, agarré un cuaderno y una lapicera y puse manos a la obra.

* * *

_Ya había traducido unos capítulos de antemano antes de subir el fic y siempre que puedo trato de traducir los que me faltan, ahora saben mi secreto :P. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ¡opinen! _

_A decir verdad, estoy difrutando mucho traducir este fic ¡y mejor lo hago rápido, puede que en unos días no tenga tiempo! _


	7. Caída

Nota de Traductora: ¡Estoy en un frenesí! Gracias para los que mencionaron que subía rápido los capítulos, me gusta mantener un ritmo y además ¡no me puedo aguantar! Ya tengo un par traducidos así que no me preocupa eso del tiempo, que no voy a llegar, etc. (no sé en el futuro... por eso aprovecho ahora.) Por cierto, hasta ahora la hisotria original tiene 13 capítulos y he taducido hasta el 12, así que ya saben :)

Una gran agradecimiento para **HarukaSou**, **yurikohato89**, **shirayuuki-hime**, y **Gominolaa**. Ver el apoyo contínuo y nuevas personas comentando me emociona.

* * *

Nota de Autora: No puedo evitar coincidir con todos ustedes. Subaru y Sayumi hacen una linda pareja ¡Qué lástima que esta no sea una historia sobre Subaru! Puede que escriba una después de que termine esta (cuando sea que sea eso) ¡Espero que estén listos para otro capítulo intenso! ¡En serio deberían escuchar los soundtracks de Diabolik Lovers mientras leen esto! ¡Lo hace todo mucho más intenso!

* * *

Salí de mi última clase junto a Shu, llevaba mis libros en frente mío mientras caminábamos por los pasillos y pasábamos a otros estudiantes. Tuve que ir al baño así que me esperó afuera cuando que yo entré. Mientras me estaba lavando las manos, una chica que estaba utilizando el lavabo adyacente no dejaba de mirarme. Al principio no le presté mucha atención - después de todo, muchas chicas me tenían envidia porque estaba constantemente rodeada por los hermanos quienes eran populares por su apariencia atractiva. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hacer amigos a pesar de estar en la escuela por un mes entero. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse, porque o eran intimidados por las miradas severas de Reiji o por el hecho de que nunca me dejaban sin la supervisión de uno de los hermanos.

—Disculpa —se animó a hablar. Cuando levanté la mirada para verla, me sorprendió la mirada que apareció en su lindo rostro al instante—, hola, siento molestarte. Es solo que te pareces a alguien que conozco.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté— ¿A quién?

—Es una "blogger" —la chica contestó—, Fujimoto Sayumi ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja ante la mención de mi nombre. Era difícil de creer que me toparía con alguien que me reconociera en la escuela— Por supuesto que sí, la estás viendo ahora mismo. —Le respondí con alegría.

Ella se me quedó mirando fijo por un momento para después tomar una bocanada de aire— No puede ser... ¿es en serio? —me agarró de los brazos y chilló deleitada— ¿Todo este tiempo habías estado tan cerca y nunca me di cuenta? ¡Es un honor conocerte! Soy una de tus fans más grandes. Amo tus videos.

Ya me había encontrado con algunos de mis seguidores en el pasado pero nunca me sentí tan agradecida de encontrar a alguien que me conociera por estos lugares— ¡Gracias! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Yo? Yuki —me contestó casi con pena—. Estoy realmente pasmada ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que tú también venías a la misma escuela?

—Es porque me mudé hace poco —dije—, solo ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde que vengo a esta escuela ¡Me sorprende encontrar alguien que me conozca!

—Oh, ¿es por eso que no has estado actualizando últimamente? Todos han estado preocupados por ti —me contó—. Me alegra verte bien ¿No tienes internet en dónde estás viviendo ahora?

Me limité a negar con la cabeza. Me moría por contarle que ya no tenía ni internet ni teléfono celular ya que Reiji lo había destruido por completo no hace mucho. Esa parte la omití cuando le contesté— No, así que no he podido postear nada.

—Debe ser difícil para ti, sempai. El blog es parte de tu vida, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, definitivamente —me reí obligada— Yuki, ¿está bien si te pido un favor?

La chica asintió con la cabeza entusiásticamente— ¡Por supuesto!

—Por favor, dile a todos que estoy bien —le dije—, oh, y una cosa más...

* * *

Shu y yo nos unimos a los otros en la entrada de la escuela. Mientras me moví para pararme entre él y Subaru, Reiji me gritó, estaba cruzado de brazos y con una expresión molesta.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo ahí adentro? —demandó una respuesta— Has llegado seis minutos más tarde de lo usual.

Sorpresivamente, Shu habló antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca. Estaba acostumbrada a la naturaleza pedante de Reiji, considerando que controlaba todo lo que yo hacía y cuánto me tomaba hacerlo pero parecía que incluso Shu se había cansado de sus ridículas expectativas— La llevé al baño. Deja de ser tan demandante con cada detalle, el conductor ni siquiera ha llegado.

Reiji estaba incrédulo y no le pudo decir nada en respuesta. Casi me hubiese reído de a no ser por esa mirada hostil y asesina que mandó en mi dirección. Bajé la cabeza al tiempo que un grupo de chicas pasó caminando, quienes llamaban tímidamente a Raito y este no perdió tiempo en coquetear con ellas. _Típico_. Subaru revoleó los ojos con irritación a medida que más chicas juntaron el valor para acercarse al grupo. Algunas se aferraron a un Ayato desprevenido cuando otras fueron completamente ignoradas por Shu, Reiji y Subaru. Una de las chicas se percató que yo estaba con los chicos y se me acercó, valerosamente apartando a Subaru del camino.

—Oye, tú, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con los hermanos Sakamaki? —me demandó— Siempre te veo con ellos.

Ya me había encontrado con chicas como ella anteriormente, por lo que casi ni estaba sorprendida por su obvia vehemencia. Aunque se comportaba con lo que ella pensó que era clase y elegancia cualquiera se podía dar cuenta que solo era una fachada para ocultar la naturaleza revoltosa que yacía dentro. Se me acercó dispuesta a arrancarme la cabeza si eso es lo que quería y estoy segura de que lo haría con una sonrisa elegante en el rostro.

—¿Por qué te importa? —le pregunté— No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Se enojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que no le tenía miedo y extendió el brazo para agarrarme del uniforme con furia— ¡Sí tiene que ver conmigo, perra! No te quiero ver cerca de mi Shu-sama! —me ladró como un perro con rabia. Hasta ese punto ya me había probado de que era tan rebelde y revoltosa bajo ese nítido uniforme y cabello recogido, me sacudió con violencia— ¡Él es mío! ¡Es demasiado bueno para una simplona como tú!

Shu miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó la conmoción. Con calma se paró a mi lado y gentilmente apartó la mano de la chica de encima mío, mirándola desinteresado. Atónita, la muchacha solo pudo mirarlo con incredulidad mientras que Shu me agarraba del brazo y me arrastraba fuera de la escena, parándose a mi lado tan cerca que nuestros brazos se rozaban. Incluso yo estaba sorprendida por su intervención repentina, preguntándome por qué había decidido ayudarme cuando generalmente dejaba que manejara las cosas por mí misma. Juzgando por cómo le había hablado a Reiji anteriormente, asumí que hoy no le quedaba mucha paciencia.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, aparentemente ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba mientras se sumergía en su propio mundo. Bloqueó por completo las voces de las chicas y se perdió en la inmensa belleza de las estrellas que brillaban sobre nuestras cabezas. No me había equivocado cuando asumí que Shu era muy diferente a sus hermanos - él parecía el más humano después de todo. Sin embargo, algo no era igual que siempre. Puede que haya estado imaginando cosas pero mientras miraba al espacio, vi sus ojos azules brillar momentáneamente con tristeza.

—Gracias, Shu. —Comenté después de escuchar a la chica alejarse furiosa.

Él hizo como que no me escuchó, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios para cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Pude sentir la mirada penetrante de Reiji a mi costado pero no le di importancia y decidí fijarme en lo que estaban haciendo los otros hermanos. Kanato había desaparecido de su lugar usual y estaba parado justo detrás de mí, sus ojos enormes estaban justo en frente de mi rostro mientras me sonreía espeluznantemente. Ayato le estaba gritando a las chicas para que le dejaran en paz, Subaru me estaba mirando con preocupación y, naturalmente, Raito todavía estaba ocupado flirteando con diez chicas quienes ahora lo rodeaban de todos lados y rogaban por su atención. Negué con la cabeza, intentando ignorar el hecho que Kanato estaba prácticamente respirándome en el cuello de tan cerca que estaba y esperé a que el vehículo arribara.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, fui la primera en subir, aliviada por escapar del frío. Desafortunadamente, terminé sentada al lado de Kanato quien se me había aferrado cuando me subí al vehículo al no querer separarse de mí. Sostuvo con firmeza su oso de peluche mientras se mecía gentilmente de atrás para delante, ocasionalmente tarareando una canción para sí mismo con esa voz sorpresivamente reconfortante que poseía. Raito fue el último en subirse al auto, sentándose junto a Suabaru quien claramente estaba descontento con el arreglo de los asientos. Raito me sonrió y extendió el brazo para tocarme la pierna.

—¿Te pusiste celosa, Sayumi-chan? —Me preguntó, por primera vez llamándome por mi nombre— Te vi mirándome. No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a casa te lo compensaré.

Corrí las piernas de manera que no pudiera alcanzarlas y le aparté la mano de una bofetada— No, gracias.

_Me pregunto si me llamó por mi nombre sin darse cuenta... _Raito se rió alegremente, sacando la mano y mirándome minuciosamente por todo el viaje. A este punto ya estaba acostumbrara a que me miraran aunque eso no significaba que estuviese bien que lo hicieran. No me podía ni imaginar el tipo de cosas que Raito fantaseaba cuando me miraba con esa sonrisa en los labios y ese brillo pervertido en los ojos.

—Todos deber reunirse en la sala para estudiar tan pronto como lleguemos a casa —Reiji anunció, temporariamente llamando la atención de Raito y haciendo que me dejara de mirar—. Me rehúso a dejarlos haraganear y que bajen nuestros promedios.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? —Ayato argumentó— Solo va a ser una pérdida de tiempo.

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Ayato —remarcó Raito.

—No me interesa. Todos vamos a estudiar y punto.

* * *

Justo como Reiji había ordenado, todos nos juntamos en la sala para estudiar. Me senté en el sillón entre Subaru y Ayato y diligentemente me sumergí en mis estudios. Después de que transcurrieran unos minutos tomando notas, me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba observando por lo que levanté la mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Raito quien me miraba fijamente desde su asiento al lado de Kanato. Traté de ignorarlo pero después de un rato me molestó tanto que decidí que no había más opción que confrontarlo.

—Ya está bien, ¿qué quieres?

—Eso solo que te ves tan seductora —dijo Raito a la vez que se relamía los labios—. Una mujer con anteojos siempre me despierta la bestia de adentro. Sin mencionar que tienes puesto un vestido. Tus piernas esbeltas son encantadoras.

Rápidamente me saqué los lentes que me había puesto para leer y los puse a un costado. Ahora era más difícil distinguir las palabras pero mientras Raito no se me quedara mirando como un lobo hambriento, no pensaba ponérmelos. La sesión de estudio acabó en una hora y todos se separaron para hacer lo que sea que hacían. Yo me quedé atrás con el solo propósito de asegurarme que estuviese familiarizada con el material y terminé quedándome ahí hasta la mitad de la noche. Me cansé eventualmente y me acosté para tomar un descanso, gradualmente y sin darme cuenta cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Me desperté de repente cuando sentí a alguien levantarme del sillón y cargarme por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Abrí los ojos abruptamente y me encontré mirando a Shu quién me había envuelto con una sábana y me estaba trayendo a la seguridad de mi cuarto. No me atreví a hacerle saber que estaba despierta por lo que mantuve los ojos cerrados por todo el camino a pesar de estar consciente. Tan pronto que me acostó en la cama, me cubrió con las sábanas y gentilmente me corrió el cabello del rostro.

—Shu. —Murmuré cuando junté el coraje de abrir los ojos.

—Así que estabas despierta —dijo cuando me senté en la cama y me refregué los ojos—. Tuviste suerte de que fui yo quien te encontró dormida ahí.

—Tienes razón, gracias —nos quedamos sentados en silencio en la oscuridad que brindaba mi cuarto por un breve momento hasta que abrí la boca para hablar— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

—No confundas esto con bondad —me contestó aunque su tono estaba lejos de ser amenazador—. Soy un vampiro al igual que los demás.

—Pero...

No terminé la oración, no estaba segura que iba a decir. Sonrió solo por un instante, tomándome por sorpresa cuando repentinamente se me aproximó, envolviendo su cuerpo alrededor del mío y mirándome a los ojos intensamente. El pulso se me aceleró cuando trazó mis labios con su dedo, su rostro acercándose al tiempo que juntó sus labios con los míos. Al nunca antes haber sido besada, la sensación que se apoderó de mí fue completamente desconocida. No me molestó la sensación de sus labios sedosos y me aferré firmemente a él, desvergonzadamente cayendo rendida ante su tacto. Movió sus labios hasta mi cuello en donde sus colmillos penetraron mi piel.

Me colocó un dedo contra los labios para silenciar mi leve grito de sorpresa y se alejó un poco para reírse de mí por lo bajo.

—Tu sangre está tan caliente —susurró, limpiando con la lengua la herida infligida por completo— Estás excitada, ¿no es cierto?

—E-eso es lo quisieras. —Tartamudeé con las mejillas rojas.

—Eso es mentira —murmuró entretenido—. Tu sangre me cuenta una historia diferente. No te molestes en intentar esconderlo. Puedo ver a través de ti.

—L-lo que sea... —repliqué, empujándolo lejos de mí.

Él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Shu.

* * *

La tarde siguiente me adentré en la cocina para cocinar el almuerzo. No sabía cuántos de los chicos estaban levantados así que decidí no hacer demasiada pasta por si se echaba a perder. Estaba hirviendo la pasta por separado cuando alguien entró en la cocina, había sido atraído por el fragante aroma de los tomates y las especias. Ayato se acercó a mi lado y olió la salsa mientras se sobaba la nuca perezosamente. Agarré un plato y tenedor del gabinete y se los ofrecí.

—Ya está listo, si es que quieres. —Le avisé.

—Huele bastante bien —comentó mientras se servía un poco de la comida recién terminada— ¿Qué te sucede recientemente? De la nada te comportas amable.

—¿De qué hablas? Siempre he sido amable. —Protesté.

Él me dio un golpecito en la nuca juguetonamente —Rarita.

—¡Oye! —Lo fulminé con la mirada y le pegué en el hombro, mientras este se iba riendo a las carcajadas. Subaru entró momentos después, también atraído por el aroma y casi mete la nariz en la salsa justo como lo había hecho Ayato. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y me agarró por el brazo.

—Huele... tan bien —inhaló profundo— ¿Dónde aprendiste a preparar algo tan bueno?

No pude evitar sonreírle— Aprendí de mi papá. Sírvete un poco. No preparé mucho así que asegúrate de servirte un poco mientras todavía siga aquí.

Subaru se sirvió con entusiasmo la pasta y le vertió la salsa, lamiéndose de los dedos el exceso que se le había caído —Huele y sabe genial.

Me reí, no pude evitar notar cuanto se parecía a un niño. A pesar de que siempre se comportara tan cortante y fuese fácil de hacer enojar, en realidad era gentil por dentro. Era como el hermano menor que nunca tuve y a pesar de que fuese un vampiro, sentí la inclinación de cuidarlo. Subaru se percató de lo entretenida que estaba por su ataque de entusiasmo, se sonrojó y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Demandó, yéndose a los pisotones. Se había ido sin siquiera agarrar un tenedor por lo que volvió, me arrebató el cubierto de las manos y se volvió a ir.

Después de comer sola en el comedor, me fui arriba a tomar un baño. Me encontré un short y una playera roja con escote en V y llevé mis cosas por el pasillo hasta el baño. Mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, las marcas de colmillos que Shu me había dejado se hicieron visibles cuando me corrí el cabello de los hombros. Sorprendentemente, no estuve asustada cuando me chupó la sangre. En vez de estar aterrada o reticente como cuando Ayato, Raito o Reiji bebieron mi sangre, si se trataba de Shu estaba... bien. Él no era violento ni me obligaba a hacer nada que no quisiera. Si hubiese querido, hubiese podido sacármelo de encima - pero no lo había hecho.

Y ese beso también... el corazón me dio un salto en el pecho cuando reviví la memoria de aquel beso gentil que me había dado de improvisto. Me toqué los labios con una mano, siendo capaz de recordar un poco la sensación de sus suaves labios moviéndose tiernamente contra los míos.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Fui abruptamente sacada de mis pensamientos cuando detecté un movimiento por el espejo. Solo pude atisbar quien era segundos antes de que me agarrara por detrás a la fuerza, dos brazos fuertes me envolvieron, inmovilizando los míos a cada costado del cuerpo. Grité, luchando violentamente contra mi captor misterioso e intenté liberarme de su agarre letal. Cada intento pareció no dar frutos y solo servía para exasperarlo más, su agarre se fortaleció tanto que literalmente me arrebató el aire, dejándome luchando desesperada por un poco de oxígeno.

Un dolor agudo se extendió desde mi hombro al tiempo que un par de colmillos iracundos se enterraron en este. Mi resistencia se debilitó, sabiendo que movimientos repentinos solo terminarían dañando mi hombro. Me encogí del dolor mientras sentía la sangre siendo drenada de mi cuerpo, las piernas se me debilitaban más y más con cada segundo. Mi visión se estaba tornando borrosa debido a la pérdida de sangre y las piernas me fallaron. Mi atacante sostuvo mi cuerpo debilitado al tiempo que sacaba sus colmillos y me volteaba para que lo viera a la cara.

Pude entrever un mar de cabello negro y ojos rojos envidiosos antes de que la puerta se abriera de un portazo y fuera soltada por mi atacante. Caí, golpeándome la cabeza contra el lavabo y colapsándome en el suelo privada de toda fuerza.

—Sayumi, —resonó una voz mientras alguien se agachaba a mi lado.

—¿Shu? —Pregunté, la voz casi me falló mientras buscaba la fuerza para mirarlo.

—Eso quisieras. Soy yo —el rostro de Subaro apareció en mi línea de visión, tenía el entrecejo fruncido con preocupación—. Oye, mantente despierta ¿Te puedes levantar?

Intenté levantarme solo para volver a caer despatarrada al suelo. Subaru suspiró pesadamente— De acuerdo, parece que te tendré que cargar —me alzó en sus brazos y respaldó mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras yo luchaba por mantenerme consciente—. Quédate despierta, Sayumi. Vamos.

—Eso intento —francamente hice el esfuerzo de mantener los ojos abiertos. Subaru me sacudió, intentando prevenir que me desmayara—, no puedo...

—Oye... abre los ojos —ordenó irritado mientras perdía la consciencia —¡Sayumi!

* * *

—¿Alguien va a decirme lo que sucedió? Siempre me dejan afuera.

—¿Quién sabe? Estoy tan perdido como tú.

—Subaru tan solo la dejó aquí sin decir una palabra. Típico.

—Creo que está enferma. Se ve más pálida de lo usual.

—Tal vez.

—¡Creo que está despertando! ¡Sayumi-chan, despierta!

—Por favor, baja la voz, Raito. Está durmiendo.

Fui despertada por el sonido de voces a mi alrededor, me senté en donde estaba previamente yaciendo para encontrarme en el sillón de la sala estando rodeada por Raito, Ayato, Kanato y Shu quienes se habían congregado para mirarme fijo. Tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y mi cuerpo estaba pesado y privado de movimiento alguno. Drenada de energía, junté la fuerza que le quedaba a mi cuerpo para ponerme de pie solo para trastabillar y caerme al suelo a los pies de Raito.

—Pobrecita, ni siquiera puede pararse. —Raito se burló, agachándose para mirarme a la cara. No parecía compadecerse ni consternarse por mi bien estar en lo más mínimo.

—Sayumi-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? —Inquirió Kanato, inclinándose sobre mi cuerpo caído— Hemos estado esperando dos horas a que despertaras.

—¿Qué te sucede? —demandó Ayato con las manos en las caderas mientras me miraba desde arriba— Antes tuviste el atrevimiento de golpearme y ahora estás ahí tirada como un perro enfermo.

Shu apartó a Raito del camino y se agachó al lado mío, acostándome boca arriba y colocando una mano en mi frente— Llama a Reiji, vuela de fiebre.

Traté de objetar pero no podía emitir ningún sonido. Fue Reiji el que me había atacado - antes de perder la conciencia pude divisar su cabello oscuro y ojos rojos. No podría haber sido nadie más que él. No sé qué lo había incitado a asaltarme pero fue despiadado, me había agarrado cuando menos me lo esperaba y no tuvo piedad al perforar mi hombro con sus colmillos afilados. El prospecto de tener que verlo otra vez después de lo que me hizo me horrorizaba. No importa cuánto intenté sacar las palabras, ninguna de estas salió de mi boca. Busqué agarrar a ciegas la manos de Shu y cuando la encontré la apreté, esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

Él solo me miró, ignorante de mi angustia mientras le ordenaba a Raito que fuera a buscar a su hermano.

_No... Shu, por favor..._

—No te preocupes —me aseguró—, Reiji puede solucionar esto.

* * *

_Tan, tan , ¡tan! Cuando leí esta última parte por primera vez estaba gritando "¡Noo! ¡Shu, no lo hagas!" xD Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, yo y erenjaegers (la autora original) les agradecemos por su tiempo. _


	8. Prisionera

Nora de Traductora: ¡Hola! Como siempre, ¡aquí les traigo otro capítulo! Me pone contenta su entusiasmo y ver que quieren que siga subiendo los capítulos... ¿este es para las fans de Reiji? Si es que hay alguna... y también es para las que lo odian, depende como lo quieran ver. Otra vez, muchas gracias a **yurikohato89**, **HarukaSou**, y **Sara1333** que otra vez dejaron comentarios ¡Muchas, muchas gracias para ustedes!

* * *

Nota de Autora: Estaba muy perturbada mientras escribía esta parte pero... siento que realmente captura lo que esencia de como quiero que sean los personajes en esta historia. En fin, ¡voy a dejarlo por unos días en el capítulo 8 mientras me concentro en mis otros fics!

* * *

Me levanté repentinamente, despertando de mi sueño empapada de sudor. Me saqué las sábanas de encima de un tirón y examiné mis alrededores. Estaba yaciendo en una cama pero no estaba en la seguridad de mi propio cuarto. Me bajé de la cama con torpeza, tambaleándome hasta la puerta solo para darme cuenta de que estaba cerrada desde afuera. La golpeé ruidosamente y demandé gritando que alguien abriera al mismo tiempo que me deslizaba contra la puerta hasta el suelo cansadamente. Escuché unos pasos para que después la puerta se abriera rechinando y revelara a Reiji, sus ojos rojos eran visibles en la obscuridad de la habitación.

—Oh, ¿ya decidiste despertar? —dijo fríamente, levantándome del brazo y mirándome desde arriba— Estás enferma. Necesitas estar descansando.

—Maldito, déjame ir —demandé, no quería hacer nada más que alejarme de él. Él me volvió a arrojar al suelo como si fuese basura.

—Tus modales son lamentables. Te estoy ayudando y te comportas como si fuese el enemigo. —Me retó. Al encontrarme con sus ojos maliciosos, era evidente lo furioso que estaba a pesar de su tono de voz calmo. Él se agachó hasta mi nivel y giró mi cabeza sin ninguna delicadeza para poder ver mi cuello. Dejé escapar un grito de dolor cuando sus dedos se enterraron en mi piel sin piedad, amenazando con romperme el cuello si hacía algún movimiento abrupto.

—Esa escoria inservible trató de quitarme lo que por derecho me pertenece. —Escupió con veneno. Me di cuenta de que estaba viendo las marcas de mordida que Shu me había dejado, la endivia violenta e infinita de Reiji emergía a la superficie con tal vista. Me soltó el rostro para estudiar mi expresión temerosa y luego dejar escapar un suspiro. Me levantó y me llevó en brazos y con gentileza me volvió a acostar en la cama.

—Si quieres mejorarte, primero tendrás que descansar bien —me dijo, sorprendentemente perdiendo el tono severo y malicioso de antes—. No intentes nada estúpido.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y le puso cerrojo, dejándome sola y sin nada más que hacer que intentar volver a dormir. Después de lo que parecieron años de sufrir insomnio, por fin me dormí aunque el sueño estuvo lejos de ser placentero y reparador.

* * *

La próxima vez que me desperté era de mañana. A pesar de estar atontada y exhausta, me sentí mucho mejor a comparación de la noche anterior. Tenía la energía suficiente para moverme e inspeccionar mejor mis alrededores. Era seguro que aún estaba dentro de la casa pero no era mi cuarto y tampoco estaba cerca. La vista que brindaba la ventana era completamente distinta - en vez de estar el jardín de rosas, se veían las copas de los árboles del bosque y el agua cristalina del lago a la distancia. Esta era el ala opuesta de la casa de donde estaba mi cuarto y probablemente era donde rondaba el territorio de Reiji.

Cuando intenté abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada a cal y canto por lo que la golpeé, llamando al joven— ¿Reiji? Estoy despierta.

La puerta se abrió y por esta apareció Reiji vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros—Te has levantado —comentó—. Siéntate, te traeré tu medicina.

Miré por sobre su hombro, descubriendo que este cuarto estaba conectado al suyo y que lo había despertado. No lo quería hacer enfadar así que hice lo que ordenó, me senté obedientemente en la cama mientras él iba a buscar lo que sea que me iba a dar. Unos minutos después regresó con una taza de té, revolviendo los contenidos al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama al lado mío. Enmascarando mi miedo, agaché la cabeza y esperé a que hablara.

—Está caliente así que ten cuidado cuando lo bebas. —Aconsejó, entregándome la taza. Yo la acepté con cautela y soplé suavemente la superficie del líquido caliente antes de tomar un sorbo. Un sabor amargo se esparció por mi boca e hice una mueca de asco, tosiendo involuntariamente. Siendo presionada por su mirada intensa, me convencí de tomármelo todo siempre y cuando aliviara mis síntomas.

—Hoy es sábado —me contó—. Ayer faltaste a la escuela pero ya no importa. De todos modos la semana que viene se van a llevar a cabo los exámenes finales, así que no había necesidad.

—Está bien.

—Muy bien. Si no tienes preguntas, volveré a dormir —dijo y se levantó de la cama. Pero antes de que pudiera irse lo llamé, haciendo que pausara en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Espera! —vociferé— Hay algo que me gustaría saber.

Él se detuvo y se volteó para enfrentarme— ¿Qué?

—Eh... —intenté ser tan amable como pude— ¿No me puedo ir a mi cuarto? Me siento un poco mejor y no quiero molestarte. Creo que puedo cuidarme sola.

Reiji se cruzó de brazos y sonrió... aunque la sonrisa no fue para nada reconfortante— No te encuentras tan bien como para cuidarte sola. Además ¿no es más conveniente que estés cerca para que pueda darte la medicina cada vez que la necesites? —Preguntó.

—Su... supongo. Pero en serio, Reiji, estaré bien. Ya me has dado medicación y... —bostecé, sintiéndome repentinamente somnolienta—...quiero... regresar a mi propio... cuarto.

—Estás cansada —comentó al mismo tiempo que se dispuso a acostarme en la cama y cubrirme con las sábanas—. Descansa un poco.

* * *

Me levanté de vuelta horas después para encontrarme con que Reiji había dejado la puerta parcialmente abierta. Salí de la cama, luchando por sobrepasar el mareo mientras me tambaleaba como un borracho hasta la puerta. Reiji estaba sentado en su escritorio, la luz cálida del atardecer alumbraba su apuesto rostro. A pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, Reiji era endemoniadamente atractivo, tanto como el resto de sus hermanos. Tenía facciones angulares y refinadas y increíbles ojos rojos. Era una lástima que fuese tan difícil de agradar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó, girándose para verme.

—Mareada —le contesté—, y no puedo ni respirar en ese cuarto. Necesito aire fresco.

—Entonces puedes abrir la ventana y sentarte aquí conmigo —dijo—. Te haré un poco de té.

Mientras yo fui a abrir la ventana, Reiji se fue del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tan pronto había salido y cerrándola con llave desde afuera. Giré el picaporte para intentar abrirla, pero esta no se movía. En serio estaba determinado a mantenerme allí encerrada ¿no es así? Me rendí, me senté en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana y miré con anhelo la puesta de sol en la distancia. Me pregunté qué era lo que todos estaban haciendo en casa. Probablemente no tenían idea de que estaba atrapada en el hogar de vampiros y mucho menos que estaba siendo víctima de sus juegos retorcidos.

—Ya regresé. Bébelo —me dio una taza de té muy caliente, quedándose parado en frente mío para asegurarse de que lo bebiera—. Mientras bebas esto y descanses lo suficiente estarás bien para los exámenes finales.

Soplé levemente para tomar un sorbo. Una vez que la acabé, se la devolví y miré como la colocaba sobre la mesa— Reiji, ¿puedo salir a dar una caminata? Creo que necesito un poco de ejercicio. Dicen que el aire fresco y el ejercicio te hacen bien.

—No, no puedo dejar que te vayas —contestó—, si no...

No terminó la oración, no quiso decir nada más por lo que volvió a su escritorio a resumir su trabajo. Me sentí irritada por sus intenciones de mantenerme prisionera en su cuarto por lo que me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta, llevándome una sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que se había olvidado de cerrarla con llave cuando volvió a entrar. Cuando se percató de que estaba tratando de escabullirme se apresuró para detenerme, empujándome con gran fuerza y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Grité de dolor cuando caí sobre mi muñeca, instantáneamente produciendo un esguince. Rodé para quedar de costado en el suelo, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras me sostenía la muñeca lesionada contra el pecho. Reiji tomó algo del estante que estaba al lado suyo y me sentó para rápidamente vendar mi muñeca.

—Humana problemática —dijo mientras me obligaba a ponerme de pie. El dolor en mi muñeca se fue adormeciendo gradualmente en el momento que sucumbí al abrupto agotamiento que una vez más se apoderó de mi ser y me desplomé en sus brazos. Él suspiró, me alzó en brazos por segunda vez y me miró fijo— Nunca dejaré que él te posea. _Nunca_.

* * *

—Oye.

_Una voz lejana me estaba llamando._

—Oye, despierta ¿quieres?

_Conocía a esa voz, ¿pero de dónde?_

—Sayumi.

_¿Era amigo o enemigo?_

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Puedes oírme?

_No estoy segura..._

—Sayumi, despierta. Soy yo.

_¿...Quién?_

—Sí que das problemas ¿lo sabes? Abre los ojos, solo soy yo.

_Eso intento pero..._

Recobrando la conciencia, me levanté de golpe y casi cabeceé a la persona que había estado intentando despertarme. Mientras miraba a mis alrededores con confusión, mis ojos encontraron a los de Subaru, quien estaba parado en frente mío y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, claramente irritado. Llevé el dorso de mi mano hasta mi sien pulsante, haciendo una mueca cuando sentí un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Hacía tanto calor, tanto que estaba sudando. Me destapé sin perder tiempo y suspiré con alivio cuando el aire refrescante hizo contacto con mi piel.

Ya no estaba en el cuarto en el que Reiji me había mantenido prisionera. De alguna manera, había sido regresada al refugio que ofrecía mi habitación. Era de día - ¿qué día? No tenía idea. Apenas podía recordar lo que había sucedido antes de recobrar la conciencia. Cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme. Cierto, ahora todo se hacía más claro. Antes de que me volviera a dormir, había intentado escapar del cuarto de Reiji y por eso había terminado con una muñeca torcida. Mientras lentamente perdía la conciencia, Reiji me sostuvo en sus brazos y murmuró algo... ¿qué había sido?

Las palabras me atravesaron como una flecha. "_Humana problemática. Nunca dejaré que él te posea. Nunca._" Luego había procedido a llevarme al cuarto adyacente donde me acuerdo que me dejó en la cama, me arropó y cerró la persiana. Yací allí impotente y a mis límites, viendo su espalda mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta con el cerrojo justo después.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo en despertarte —Subaru remarcó cuando volví a abrir los ojos—. Te he estado llamando desde hace cinco minutos.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—. Te oía pero no podía despertarme ¿Qué día y hora son?

—Es lunes a la tarde —Subaru contestó— Habías estado encerrada en el cuarto de Reiji por las últimas tres noches.

—Entonces he estado dormida por más de un día entero —reflexioné—. La última vez que recuerdo estar despierta fue el sábado a la noche.

Subaru asintió con la cabeza con seriedad— Te ha estado drogando y manteniendo prisionera hasta esta mañana. Entré cuando él no estaba y descubrí su pequeño secreto. Habían cinco tazas vacías sobre la mesa. No hay duda de por qué dormiste por tanto tiempo.

Solo lo pude mirar con incredulidad, estaba atónita. Reiji me había drogado - eso explicaba la nausea y sueño repentinos por los que había pasado. Eso también explicaba todas las horas en las que había estado noqueada. Probablemente me había despertado más veces de las que podía recordar pero solo por un momento antes de que me diera más de esa maldita bebida. De solo imaginármelo echando sus químicos condenados en el té que prometía renovarme me llenaba de ira y a la vez terror. Prácticamente me había tratado como su pertenencia y me había prohibido salir del cuarto a pesar de que tratara de razonar con él.

—Yo... con razón seguía teniendo tanto sueño a pesar de solo haber despertado —remarqué, atando los cabos sueltos—. Subaru, ¿cómo lo...?

El joven dejó escapar un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos— ¿Recuerdas el vienes a la tarde? ¿Lo que pasó en el baño? Yo estaba pasando y te escuché gritar. Te rescaté y preguntaste por Shu —habló, recordándome cómo todo había comenzado— ¿Qué hiciste para hacer enojar tanto a Reiji? Creí que te había dicho que no te metieras en peligro ¿o ignoraste mi consejo?

—¡Yo no hice nada! —le repliqué a la defensiva— He estado siguiendo tu consejo tanto como pude. Él hizo eso sin razón. No sé por qué estaba tan enfadado.

No parecía que Subaru me creyera pero no me cuestionó— Solo ten más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Estará furioso cuando se entere que te saqué de ahí. Por ahora quédate cerca de mí e intenta no acercarte mucho a los otros —me aconsejó—. Todavía tienes tu daga, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Siempre llévala contigo.

El silencio que se asentó fue breve— Subaru, ¿todos ellos son mis enemigos?

Él vaciló por un momento antes de contestarme— Eres humana, nosotros vampiros. No olvides que los vampiros nos alimentamos de humanos indefensos como tú.

—Sí, pero tú eres diferente —intenté razonar con él—, tú estás de mi lado.

—No te engañes, soy un vampiro después de todo. —Me contestó.

—No todos los vampiros son iguales, ¿no es asi? —declaré con certeza más que con duda—. Nadie más que tú y Shu me ha mostrado alguna clase de amabilidad. Si ustedes dos no estuvieran aquí yo...

Subaru de repente se puso de pie, tomándome por sorpresa— No confundas esto con amabilidad.

—¿Si no es amabilidad entonces qué es? —le cuestioné— No me estarías ayudando si no fueras amable.

La mirada rígida de Subaru se suavizó, aunque solo lo pude ver por un segundo ya que me había dado la espalda. Necesitaba tomar un baño así que Subaru hizo guardia afuera mientras yo me enjuagaba. Cuando terminé, me vestí con un short cómodo y una camiseta de manga larga y cuello en V y salí del baño sintiéndome refrescada. Juntos salimos al jardín en donde Ayato estaba holgazaneando bajo la sombra de un árbol, siendo despertado por el sonido de nuestros pasos aproximándose. Él se sentó derecho y estaba a punto de regañar a Subaru por interrumpir su siesta cuando posó sus ojos en mí.

—¿Eh? Entonces no estás muerta —comentó y se nos acercó— ¿Estabas tan enferma?

—Tal vez.

Ayato me olió el cabello y levantó una ceja con curiosidad— Hueles a Reiji ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ahora eres suya o qué?

—No le pertenezco a nadie. —Contraataqué.

Ayato solo sonrió— Eso dices ahora pero tarde o temprano tendrás que entregarte a unos de nosotros. Suplicarás que te chupen la sangre.

Yo mantuve la boca cerrada, esta vez dejando que él fuera el que riera último. Mi táctica de no soltar palabra pareció funcionar y Ayato se alejó con tranquilidad, complacido consigo mismo por el hecho de que esta vez había tenido la última palabra. Subaru negó con la cabeza irritado aunque no mencionó nada sobre el comportamiento de su hermano mientras nos dirigimos hacia un lugar que estaba a la sombra.

—Tienes que salir de este lugar tan pronto como sea posible —sus ojos me decían que no era chiste—. Escucha, no estás a salvo aquí. Tienes que escapar tan pronto concluyan los exámenes finales. Si no lo haces...

Estaba asustada de preguntar.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Morirás.

* * *

_Este fue un poco más cortito que los otros pero igualmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo lo hice :P Bueno, ya saben, dejen un comentario opinando qué les pareció que me divierte leerlos ;) y... ¡Hasta la próxima! _


	9. Cerca

Nota de Traductora: ¡Capítulo 9! Este tampoco es tan largo como los otros pero me parece que el siguiente sí lo será... Comparado con los otros, diría que este cap. también es un poco más tranquilo en cuanto a vampiros enojados se respecta... ¡pero es igual de bueno! Y no se preocupen, acción les espera en futuros capítulos.

Nunca me canso de decirlo, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a **HarukaSou**, **shirayuuki-hime**, **yurikohato89**, y a **Zara1333** que comentaron en el capítulo anterior y en muchos otros.

* * *

Nota de Autora: ¡Sí! ¡El capítulo 9! Hasta ahora había estado dejándome llevar por la corriente pero tengo todo planeado como voy a terminar esto... *risa furtiva*

* * *

Subaru y yo nos encontramos con Shu cuando nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia la mansión. El rubio estaba sentado en la fuente y tenía partituras desparramadas sobre su regazo al momento que levantó la mirada para contemplarnos. Subaru me dejó sola con Shu, entrando a la casa primero y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Shu cerró el libro que contenía las hojas musicales y se giró en mi dirección al mismo tiempo que yo me le aproximaba y lo saludaba educadamente con una reverencia y un simple "buenas tardes".

Me dejó que me sentara a su lado y se sacó por primera vez en mi estadía uno de sus auriculares de la oreja— Subaru y tú parecen cercanos —comentó casi entretenido— ¿Qué sucedió?

Ignorando lo dicho, decidí cambiar de tema— ¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Solo son partituras. —Me contestó. Cuando les eché un mejor vistazo, pude verificar que en efecto lo eran y aún así él podía pasar horas mirándolas. Había asumido que amaba la música ya que siempre tenía los audífonos puestos pero no esperaba que le gustara tanto. Entonces los dos teníamos algo en común.

—¿Tocas algún instrumento? —le pregunté.

Él solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin darle mucha importancia— Tal vez.

—Lo tomaré como un sí. Antes podía tocar la flauta pero no he tocado una en tanto tiempo que dudo poder atinarle ni a una nota. —Le conté a las risas— Hace tres años había empezado a aprender a tocar el violonchelo...

—El violonchelo, ¿eh? —insinuó una sonrisa. Al menos parecía que había despertado su interés sobre algo— Yo toco el violín y el piano.

—Siempre he querido aprender a tocar el piano pero soy bastante torpe así que me di por vencida después de un tiempo —le confesé, agradecida que finalmente habíamos encontrado un interés que compartíamos, el amor por la música. Hablamos brevemente antes de que él se quedara en silencio repentinamente, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y su mente divagando en sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando pero llevaba una mirada terriblemente solemne como si estuviese recordando algo trágico del pasado. Sus ojos azules servían como ventanas a el vacío que llevaba dentro. De todo el tiempo que lo conocí ni una vez lo había visto sonreír genuinamente. Siempre era indiferente a todo lo que lo rodeaba, siempre perdiéndose en su pequeño mundo.

Siempre estaba tan solo, tan triste, como si se estuviese lamentándose sobre algo de su pasado. Anhelaba poder entenderlo, poder hacerlo sonreír ¿pero por qué? ¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo feliz?

Shu dejó escapar un suspiro, efectivamente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos— No pareces tan tediosa como pensé que lo eras.

—Y tú tampoco.

Se volteó para verme, entretenido por mi respuesta, y se rió por lo bajo. No pude evitar recordar el beso que habíamos compartido la noche anterior, las mejillas se me tiñeron de rojo al revivir la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, sus caricias tan gentiles fueron algo que nunca en mi vida había experimentado. Ese entonces me había visto con ojos tan intensos, ¿o no fue así? Y ni siquiera me quejé para nada cuando bebió mi sangre en cuando en otro cualquier día hubiese rechazado sus avances.

—¿Aún sigues enferma? Estás roja.

—¡No! Digo... —No sabía que decir así que mantuve los labios sellados. Shu resopló y se volvió a acostar y a colocar los audífonos con desinterés, otra vez excluyéndome y sumergiéndose en su propio mundo. No se lo permitiría, no esta vez— ¡Oye! ¡No te vuelvas a dormir!

Él me miró con un leve indicio de fastidio— ¿Qué quieres?

—Ehh, la otra noche —comencé. No podía sacarme el beso de la cabeza y la única forma era confrontarlo o si no seguramente me volvería loca de estar preguntándome todo el tiempo por qué lo había hecho—, me besaste.

El volvió a mirar el libro con las partituras y lo abrió en la página donde se había quedado— ¿Qué tiene?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Me avergonzaba preguntar algo así pero tenía que saber qué es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Quizás para los vampiros era diferente, pero para los humanos cuando besas a alguien así en los labios, estabas intentando demostrarles cuanto amor guardabas por ellos. Los esposos besan a sus esposas, los novios a sus novias, los padres a sus hijos y hermanos - en todas sus formas y mensajes diferentes, los besos representaban la afección por tus seres queridos. Nunca antes me habían besado así, nunca había salido con nadie - Shu me había robado mi primer beso y de la manera más inesperada.

—¿Por qué lo hice? —repitió— ¿No era lo que querías?

—¿Lo que quería...? N-no, , ¡por supuesto que no! —Grité, repentinamente sintiéndome vergonzosa ¿Estaba tratando de insinuar que yo había querido que él me robara mi primer beso? La idea era tan ridícula y bizarra que me habría echado a reír... solo que no podía decir que estaba totalmente equivocado. Si no hubiese querido que me besara, ¿no lo habría alejado y le habría dicho que "no"? Tampoco había hecho eso.

—Dices eso pero estaba claro que era lo querías —vociferó— ¿Te molesta?

—Sí, así es —le confesé—. Por favor mírame cuando hablamos. —Era como estar hablando con una pared en vez de con una persona. Cuando le hablaba a alguien, no, cuando quien sea tuviese una conversación, lo normal era mirar a la persona a la cara. Aún así, Shu estaba ocupado leyendo sus partituras en vez de prestarme atención. Él dejó escapar un suspiro e hizo lo que le pedí con mala gana, sentándose derecho y contemplándome con sus hechizantes ojos azules. Casi deseé que siguiera acostado porque en ese entonces se me había hecho un millar más difícil el vociferar mis sentimientos.

—¿Y bien? Te estoy viendo.

—Sí, me doy cuenta —le contesté, el corazón casi saliéndose de mi pecho al mismo tiempo que me sumergía en esos ojos solemnes—, Shu... además de pensar que eso era lo que quería ¿hay otra razón por la que me hayas besado?

Su expresión no cambió— No comprendo la pregunta ¿Qué otra razón habría?

—Tal vez... —casi no termino la oración a causa de esos ojos que me miraban atentamente— Tal vez... ¿tú también lo querías?

Shu estaba sorprendido al principio pero, eventualmente, una sonrisa juguetona se le dibujó en la cara.

—...Quizás.

Quedé atónita.

_¿¡Eh!? ¿Acaba de admitir que quería besarme?_

Me puse roja como un tomate cuando se rió de mí y extendió sus brazos esbeltos para moldearme con gentileza a su cuerpo. Me derretí en su cálido abrazo, bajando la mirada tímidamente mientras él hundía su rostro en mi cabello, inhalando profundamente. Solo me había estado abrazando por unos momentos para después alejarse arrepentido— ¿Por qué estas cubierta por el olor de Reiji?

Así que él también lo podía oler, justo como Ayato...

—Es que...

La puerta delantera se abrió lentamente, revelando a un Reiji muy descontento. Shu se puso de pie de inmediato y estaba a punto de irse pero yo me aferré a él con fuerza, no quería que me abandonara con la persona cuyas intenciones era mantenerme encerrada en su habitación y drogarme para prevenir que me escapara. Me colgué de su brazo repleta de temor, esperando que no se zafara de mí y sin querer me entregara a la mismísimo hombre que había causado mi malestar repentino.

Perplejo, Shu se encontró con mis ojos aterrados. Después de estudiarme por un instante, me empujó gentilmente para que quedara detrás suyo, dejando que lo siguiera agarrando mientras Reiji nos miraba amenazadoramente a los dos. Shu pareció poder unir los puntos y darse cuenta del por qué tenía impregnado el olor de su hermano. Dudaba que supiera por lo que había pasado estando encerrada en aquel cuarto pero me sentí segura siempre y cuando no dejara mi lado.

Sin embargo, mi alivio fue breve al ver que Reiji se nos acercó, acomodándose los lentes con indiferencia y fulminando a Shu con la mirada— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera con ella? Está enferma y no debería ir por ahí.

Shu ni se inmutó— Si me preguntas, para mí no se ve tan enferma.

—¿Y qué podrías saber tú? —Reiji demandó— Soy un genio que posee más información de la que nunca podrías soñar en obtener en toda tu vida ¿Y tú qué eres? Un mocoso cobarde y bueno para nada que no sabe hacer nada más que dormir y ser un desperdicio de existencia. Naturalmente, mi palabra le gana a la tuya ¿o me equivoco?

Shu se rió entre dientes— Nunca cambias, ¿no es así, Reiji?

—Tú tampoco.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas competitivas sin decir una palabra. La tensión en el aire se espesó cuando el hombre de anteojos posó su atención en mí después de que me hubiera asomado por detrás de Shu ¿Sabía que había sido Subaru quien me había liberado del calabozo improvisado o sospechaba que me había escapado sola? No estaba segura. De cualquier manera, era evidente que no iba a recular o irse de la escena sin llevarme con él a la fuerza.

—Dile a Shu lo enferma que has estado —las palabras de Reiji sonaron más como una orden que un intento de persuasión—. He estado cuidando de ti responsablemente ya que todos los demás siguieron con sus vidas, sin importarles si estabas recibiendo el cuidado debido.

_¿Cuidando de mí? ¡Me has estado drogando, maniático!_

—Ya no estoy enferma —dije con cautela—. Me siento de maravilla.

Al pelinegro le tembló una ceja con irritación— Ahora se siente así pero una enfermedad como la tuya no se va tan rápidamente. Ven aquí así puedo cuidar de ti.

—No, no estás cuidando de mí en lo más mínimo. Me estabas drogando y manteniendo encerrada en tu maldito cuarto como a una prisionera —le argumenté—. A eso no se lo llama exactamente cuidar de alguien, ¿o sí?

Ahora que lo había expuesto en frente de Shu, explotó con ira, esta misma emoción cegándolo para cuando se me acercó con furia y me jaló del hombro— ¡Ingrata inservible! —exclamó.

Shu colocó una mano firme en el brazo de Reiji, sacándomelo de encima— Ya la oíste. No está enferma —le sonrió a Reiji quien le miraba con veneno en los ojos—. Además me gustaría saber que ves en esta chica que la quieres mantener encerrada en tu cuarto para tu propio beneficio. No es muy normal viniendo de ti, ¿no te parece?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —replicó Reiji, zafando su brazo del agarre de Shu—. Tal vez quisieras iluminarme en por qué estás protegiendo a una simple humana como ella ¿Te recuerda a alguien?

Shu lo miró con ojos que podían congelar— ¿Qué estás intentando insinuar?

—Justo como lo pensaba, no tienes remedio —Reiji sonrió con superioridad, aparentemente teniendo la ventaja en el conflicto— ¿Tengo que deletrearte todo para que lo entiendas? Te dejaré saber lo que pienso. En realidad te gusta esta chica, ¿correcto? Te hace acordar a tu insignificante amigo humano, ¿o me equivoco? ¿No es esa la razón por la que estás obsesionado con ella?

—No seas ridículo —Shu contestó, manteniendo la compostura a pesar de su hostilidad evidente—. Tú no sabes nada, Reiji.

—¿No lo hago? —retó— Si estoy siendo tan ridículo como reclamas entregarme a la chica no será problema, ¿correcto?

Shu me observó brevemente, me encogí de miedo detrás de él y se volteó hacia mí. Por un instante me horroricé pensando que me entregaría voluntariamente, pero en vez de cumplir mis temores, se inclinó y me besó en frente de Reiji. Estaba tan pasmada como su hermano, tenía los ojos bien abiertos por la incredulidad. Reiji apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza mientras Shu se enderezaba y confrontaba al pelinegro.

—Ella me eligió a mí ¿Cómo podría entregártela? —Shu preguntó.

Reiji estaba tan furioso que se había quedado sin palabras y se marchó echando humo por las orejas, dejándonos solos a mí y Shu, quien dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Levantó su libro de partituras que se encontraba en el borde de la fuente y se marchó con suma calma. Por un momento me quedé ahí parada, aún embobada por su beso repentino para después seguirlo. No me dijo que lo dejara solo así que asumí que estaba bien seguirlo por lo menos por esta vez. Caminé a unos pocos pasos detrás de él, acompañándolo hasta el edificio principal y por el camino del bosque.

Una briza acarició mi cabello húmedo, tenía mis manos sobre mi regazo mientras caminaba y observaba el bosque y me maravillaba por su silenciosa belleza. Si tan solo hubiese traído mi cámara para tomar fotos de los árboles cuyas hojas se mecían gentilmente con el viento, o de las flores de colores vívidos. Pájaros cantaban sus canciones desde lo alto de los árboles, como si me estuvieran dando la bienvenida en mi primer caminata por su hogar. Una mariposa coqueteó conmigo juguetonamente, revoloteó sus hermosas alas naranjas alrededor mío para segundos después salir volando y desaparecer por la espesura de la arboleda.

Casi había perdido de vista a Shu a causa de mi fascinación con la belleza indiscutible del bosque, por lo que tuve que trotar para alcanzarlo. Cuando llegamos hasta el final del camino, nos encontramos con un río que emergía en un claro y desembocaba en un lago, el agua cristalina brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Este río - lo había visto desde el cuarto de Reiji, en ese entonces había brillado tanto como lo hacía ahora. Con Shu nos detuvimos a la orilla y contemplé mi reflejo en sus aguas limpias. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que veía algo tan cautivante, tan hermoso como esto. Meses atrás había ido a un viaje de pesca en las afueras con la familia Ochi, en donde nos sentamos en un bote pequeño y pescamos por horas bajo el calor del sol primaveral. En ese entonces el río había estado increíble pero no se lo podía comparar al que ahora estaba contemplando junto a Shu.

Compartimos un silencio mutuo por un rato largo, solo se podían oír las hojas danzando con el viento y el canto de los pájaros en los árboles. No pude evitar sentir que podría quedarme ahí parada para siempre, apreciando aquella vista poco usual.

—¿Sabes nadar?

Para mi sorpresa, había sido Shu quien interrumpió el silencio y no yo.

—Sí —le respondí—, aunque cuando era pequeña solía temerle al agua. Me aterraba a más no poder.

—¿Te asustaba tanto?

Asentí con la cabeza, cruzándome de brazos mientras observaba las aguas profundas y recordaba el origen de mi fobia— Cuando era pequeña un día decidí ir a nadar en una piscina comunitaria que estaba cerca de mi casa. No sabía nadar así que me agarré del borde para que no me cayera pero vi como todos los demás niños nadaban por sí solos así que decidí probarlo por mí misma. Estaba tan distraída por toda la diversión que terminé en la parte profunda de la piscina y me solté. Me hubiese ahogado a no ser por mi amigo quien me vio cuando me hundía y me sacó del agua. Después de eso comencé a temerle. Di lo que quieras pero desde ese entonces comencé a ver al agua y a el océano con otros ojos. A pesar de que son hermosos, también son peligrosos. Supongo que muchas cosas hermosas son letales, ¿no lo crees?

Shu estuvo de acuerdo— Sí.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A qué le temes?

—No le temo a nada —me contestó—. No tengo nada que temer.

—Eso es mentira.

Shu quedó atónito por mi contestación pero no dijo nada, solamente me observó expectante.

—Todos le tienen miedo a algo —dije—. Yo te conté de mi miedo ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba mirando el agua con atención— El fuego...

Shu me reveló una porción de la historia de su vida a orillas de aquel río. Cuando era un niño pequeño había tenido un amigo con el nombre de Edgar. Edgar vivía en una aldea cercana a la mansión y Shu lo visitaba seguido para jugar con él. Por desgracia, un día la aldea fue incendiada y Edgar y toda su familia perecieron a manos de las brasas. Desde entonces, Shu siempre le ha temido al fuego. Ese vacío profundo y prevalente en sus ojos - ¿Había sido a causa de su pasado, no era así?

No sé lo que me pasó pero me le acerqué y lo envolví con mis brazos. Él se puso tieso instantáneamente y me miró con sorpresa mientras yo lo abrazaba con fuerza. No había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para cambiar su pasado pero ahora en el presente tenía la autoridad de cambiar cómo resultara el futuro. Shu había estado sufriendo toda su vida, echándose la culpa a sí mismo y a nadie más por la tragedia que le arrebató a su amigo. A pesar de que no fuese su culpa nunca se permitió disfrutar el lujo de la felicidad, alejando al mundo y permitiendo que los demonios de su culpa lo carcomieran por toda la eternidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó en el momento que levanté la mirada para verlo con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Por qué lloras? ...Qué extraño.

—¿Cómo no podría llorar? Te estás culpando a ti mismo por lo que pasó a pesar de que no fue tu culpa.

—Nunca dije que me culpaba a mí mismo. —Declaró con calma.

—No era necesario.

Te partía el corazón verlo arrepentirse por un crimen que no había cometido. Pero aún así eso me demostraba que era más humano de lo que había originalmente pensado. Detrás de su disposición holgazana y distante, él era tan humano como yo lo era.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro largo, una sonrisa cálida quería insinuarse en sus labios— Eres una chica problemática.

—Así me han dicho.

Lo solté eventualmente y me senté para observar a las olominas nadar en la parte poco profunda del río. Balanceé mi dedo sobre la superficie del agua, mirando como los pequeños peces seguían mi dedo para donde lo dirigiera. Después de un rato me cansé de jugar con ellos y agarré una piedra, arrojándola lo más lejos que pude. Cayó a medio camino y salpicó un poco cuando hizo contacto con el agua.

Levanté otra piedra y se la di a Shu. Cuando la arrojó voló por los aires, dando la ilusión de llegar hasta el sol mientras atravesaba todo el largo del río en donde aterrizó más allá de la otra orilla y rebotó contra el suelo. La diferencia entre la fuerza de un vampiro y la de un humano era realmente aterradora.

—¿No me vas a preguntar sobre lo que pasó antes? —Shu vociferó repentinamente.

—¡Oh! Casi me olvido —le confesé y me reí avergonzada— ¿Qué fue todo eso lo de antes?

—Reiji solo se fue porque creyó que me habías elegido para ser mi novia —explicó—. Tal vez no lo hayas notado pero estás cambiando poco a poco. Si las cosas van de acuerdo al plan, te convertirás en un vampiro como nosotros para la próxima luna llena, la semana que viene. Luego elegirás uno de nosotros para ser tu amante.

Abrí los ojos con horror— Espera... ¿Acabas de decir que me estoy convirtiendo en un vampiro?

—Sí.

—¿...Y si no lo hago?

—Es, te transformas o mueres antes de poder hacerlo. No hay un término medio. —Me contestó.

Tragué saliva— Espera. Entonces esas chicas, ¿todas murieron porque no lograron convertirse?

—Así es.

Me cubrí la boca con las manos mientras miraba mi reflejo en el agua. No quería convertirme en un vampiro pero el hecho de que todas y cada una de las chicas que vinieron antes que yo murieron, hizo más atractiva la posibilidad de que me convirtiera en uno de ellos. Me pasé una mano por el cabello, aceptando mi destino con lentitud y preguntándome por qué tenía que haber sido yo ¿Por qué tuve que ir a parar en un lugar así? ¿Por qué tuve el infortunio de ser cazada como alguna clase de animal? Desde que había estado aquí había sido mordida, empujada, mangoneada, perseguida, drogada, aprisionada y atormentada. Había anticipado superar todo eso, volver a casa y nunca volver a pensar en lo que me había sucedido pero ahora esa realidad parecía un sueño muy lejano.

Incluso si corría no podía escapar. Me convertiría en uno de ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué se supone que haga? —grité— No pedí que esto me pasara. Hice todo lo que pude para sobrevivir y ahora...

Tan solo quería arrojarme al río y hundirme en sus profundidades.

—¡Sayumi!

Subaru vino corriendo desde el camino que provenía del bosque. Se detuvo para recobrar el aliento y me extendió una carta. La tomé de sus manos con cautela, tomando una bocanada de aire cuando vi el remitente.

—Papá...

* * *

_Ah... el suspenso... me parece que a erenjaegers le encanta. Bueno, aquí lo tienen, ¡nos vemos la próxima!_


	10. Añicos

Nota de Traductora: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Para los que estaban esperando, ¡aquí les dejo el capítulo 10! En mi opinión, me gustó mucho traducir este capítulo y el que le sigue también, ya lo verán ¿Algunas de las incógnitas serán aclaradas en este cap, o habrán más preguntas? ¡Averigüémoslo!

Les estoy eternamente agradecida a **yurikohato89**, **HarukaSou**, **gabriela. andreina.127 **y **shirayuuki-hime** ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre los leos y me llenan de energía!

* * *

Nota de Autora: Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los otros y un poco como una montaña rusa en cuanto a las emociones concierne. En fin, ¡sigan dejando comentarios! ¡Me pone muy feliz ver sus comentarios! c: (Oh, ¡y mi inbox siempre está abierto si quieren chatear!) Oh, y van a haber insultos en este capítulo pero solo es un poco.

* * *

Rompí el sobre y saqué la carta que me aguardaba adentro. Me temblaban las manos mientras desdoblaba la hoja, la letra familiar y nítida de mi padre me recibió. Podía escuchar su voz recitando las palabras junto a mí mientras leía la carta en voz alta.

_"Mi querida Sayumi, _

_Me duele tener que escribir esta carta pero el dolor y la culpa que he estado sintiendo por estos últimos dos meses eran imposibles de ignorar. No hay razón por la que deberías sentirte obligada a perdonarme pero tienes el derecho de conocer toda la verdad. Lo menos que puedo hacer es confesarte todo aquí. _

_Hace veintidós años tenía una deuda enorme y estaba luchando por no quedarme en la calle. Para ese entonces tus abuelos ya habían fallecido y yo no tenía lugar a dónde ir y no podía pagar la renta. Estaba a punto de perderlo todo: mi apartamento, mi coche, mi trabajo. Me sería despojado de todo en dos semanas como mucho. Teniendo una montaña de problemas financieros, me encontré con un hombre que dijo que me daría un lugar para vivir, un trabajo estable, ropa limpia y comida. Pensaba que lo hacía por bondad._

_Después que pasaran tres años me di cuenta que había sido embaucado. Para ese entonces ya había tenido éxito y podía manejar las cosas por mí mismo. Había conocido a tu madre en el trabajo y las cosas se estaban estabilizando. Era como si nunca hubiese estado endeudado. Pero un día ese hombre se me apareció en la puerta y demandó que lo recompensara por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Le ofrecí compensación financiera pero este la rechazó sin importar cuantas veces insistiera. Él no quería ni un coche, ni una casa, ni un lugar en el que quedarse._

_Él vio que tu madre estaba embarazada y cuando se enteró de que era una niña, dijo que como pago debía entregarte cuando tuvieras la edad adecuada. Pensé que estaba demente cuando prosiguió a hablar sobre novias sacrificiales por lo que le ordené que nos dejara en paz y amenacé con llamar a la policía si no se iba. Ya se había ido para cuando arribaron los coches policiales y tu madre no le dio importancia, diciendo que estaba loco. Yo también pensé eso hasta que años después, cuando llegó tu decimotercer cumpleaños. _

_¿Recuerdas cuando te hicimos la fiesta en el parque y habías invitado a tus compañeros de la escuela para celebrarlo? Lo vi parado no muy lejos bajo la sombra de un árbol, te estaba observando. Me di la vuelta para asegurarme de que estabas segura y para cuando volví a mirar él se había esfumado. Pero sabía que había estado ahí. Cuando cumpliste los dieciséis encontré un sobre en el buzón sin remitente. Todo lo que había en la carta era una fecha. _

_No le di mucha importancia, lo que resultó ser un grave error. La fecha que estaba escrita en la carta era la fecha de mi vuelo a Hong Kong. Cuando aterrizamos, me fui del aeropuerto para ir a un hotel que se encontraba cerca en donde me habían dicho que me encontraría con un socio. En vez de eso un impostor me llevó y me dejó en el medio de la nada, donde ese hombre del pasado me dijo que no interviniera porque que si no, no solo me mataría a mí pero también a tu madre si intentaba algo._

_Me sacó el teléfono, mi laptop, todo. Estuve andando por dos días en busca de alguien que hablara inglés o japonés pero ahí en el campo nadie entendía. Estuve varado en Hong Kong por un mes, dándome cuenta de que había sido engañado desde el principio. Para cuando volví a casa, los Ochis me dijeron que te habías ido y que yo había estado presuntamente muerto por un buen rato._

_No sabía a dónde te había llevado ese hombre hasta hace unos días cuando una chica llamada Yuki se apareció en la casa de los Ochi con tu nueva dirección. Ese hombre, Richter, aléjate de él. Lo siento, espero que sigas fuerte. _

_Con amor,_

_Papá."_

—Papá está vivo... —me puse de pie con alegría— Él está bien... ¡Qué maravilla!

En vez de celebrar conmigo, Subaru se mantuvo callado y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados— Sayumi, no deberías estar contenta.

Dejé de sonreír— ¿Y por qué no? Por dos meses he estado queriendo saber si está bien y ahora recibo esta carta que me asegura que está vivo. E incluso está en casa.

Shu me miró, tenía una expresión severa mientras intercambiaba miradas con un Subaru igual de serio. Les pregunté confundida por qué me estaban mirando así hasta que Subaru me sacó la carta de las manos, rompiéndola en pedacitos y arrojándolos al agua. Miré con angustia al tiempo que las piezas se hundían en las aguas del río junto con mi buen ánimo.

—¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? —demandé una respuesta— ¡Quería quedármela!

—¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede? —Subaru me confrontó con enojo— ¿No notaste algo extraño sobre la carta?

—¿Qué?

—Nunca mencionó que vendría por ti —Subaru puntualizó—. Ni una vez lo hizo. Todo lo que podía hacer era disculparse.

—Es mentira. Sé que vendrá por mí —repliqué—, ahora sabe adónde estoy.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo ha hecho aún? —Subaru gritó con algo parecido a la furia— Si lo siente tanto ¿por qué te abandonaría aquí sin siquiera molestarse en venir a llevarte a casa apenas se había enterado de que estabas aquí? Él mencionó que fue hace unos días, que alguien le había dicho que estabas aquí. Tuvo la oportunidad de venir a buscarte pero no lo hizo. Si te ama tanto como dice, ¿por qué no entró en acción de inmediato?

—Porque —tragué saliva—... está esperando el momento oportuno. Mi papá me ama, nunca me dejaría aquí así como así.

Sabía que Subaru tenía razón pero me rehusaba a aceptar que mi papá me dejaría al borde del abismo. No había forma de que mi papá, la persona que más amaba en este mundo, me abandonara, ¿cierto? Seguramente estaba al tanto del peligro en el que estaba y aparecería enfurecido enfrente de los portones con una flota de patrullas a la par suyo... ¿cierto?

—¡Mierda! —Grité, pateando una piedra al lago y mirando como interrumpía la calma del las aguas —Mierda... mierda... ¡mierda!

Esto no me podía estar pasando... a mi papá no le importaba tanto si estaba siendo perseguida por vampiros hambrientos, ¿no es así? Pretendía dejarme aquí. Me hervía la sangre, el dolor de ser traicionada por la persona que más quería me consumía por dentro. Me arranqué el brazalete que me había regalado para mi cumpleaños y lo arrojé al agua siendo acompañado en breve por el par de aros de perla que me había comprado unos meses atrás.

¿Ahora dónde iría? ¿En quién podía confiar y en quién no? ¿Cómo podría verle la cara a mi padre si me escapaba? ¿Debería huir en primer lugar? Iba a morir, ¿no es cierto? No había nadie que pudiese ayudarme, _nadie_...

Lloré lamentablemente por un rato largo. Subaru y Shu no podían hacer nada ni decir nada para consolarme y se quedaron ahí parados mientras yo sollozaba, maldiciendo mi suerte y deseando que no hubiese ni siquiera nacido en primer lugar. Todo parecía estarse derrumbando ante mí, desamorándose en millones de pedazos mientras trataba de no volverme loca ¿Cuánto había sido mentira? Todo el tiempo que pasé con mi papá, cómo habíamos seguido adelante incluso después de su divorcio con mamá ¿Toda mi felicidad la había fabricado en mi cabeza? ¿Cuánto había sido por mi insensatez?

—¡Odio esta porquería de lugar! ¡Desearía nunca haber venido! Ahora voy a morir y es todo gracias a que fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para meterme en este lío —me pasé una mano por el cabello con frustración, levantándome y encontrándome con los ojos de Subaru— ¿Por qué son tan buenos conmigo? Si me trataran como basura quizás no tendría ninguna esperanza de salir de este infierno.

—Todavía puedes irte —dijo Subaru—. Si te vas ahora, probablemente puedas hacerlo.

—¿No lo ves? No tiene caso —suspiré con exasperación— Estaba muerta el momento que crucé esos portones. Lo que es gracioso es que recuerdo haber pensado lo hermosa que era la casa. Estaba tan emocionada de hacer nuevos amigos y comenzar de nuevo. Fui una idiota.

Shu asintió la cabeza, concordando conmigo— Tiene razón. Ahora no tiene sentido intentar irse. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar... y ver si lo logra o no.

Subaru cerró los puños, completamente incapaz de cambiar la situación. Después de mirarme arrepentido, se marchó dejándonos a Shu y a mí a solas.

—Shu, no quiero morir. No me he enamorado, ni casado, ni comenzado mi propia familia —musité con arrepentimiento, bajando la mirada para contemplar mi reflejo lúgubre—. Tan solo tengo dieciocho. Habría creído que tendría al menos setenta cuando llegara mi hora pero...

Shu dejó escapar un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos— Aún no es seguro que morirás.

—No es seguro pero sé que eso es lo que sucederá. Tal vez no lo hayas notado pero las docenas de chicas que estuvieron antes de mí todas murieron. Voy a sumarme a su número, terminaré en esa caja especial que Kanato dijo que haría solo para mí —reporté gravemente, sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda —. Desearía tener un poco más de tiempo. Saldría afuera y haría todas las cosas que siempre quise hacer.

El silencio se asentó mientras el sol comenzó a esconderse por el horizonte, bajando más y más abajo por el cielo, mi sombra crecía en largo y se hacía cada vez más delgada con cada minuto que pasaba. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí parados sin hablar pero era reconfortante mirar la puesta de sol desde el lago. Siempre había pensado que apreciaba las cosas pequeñas de la vida pero ahora que lo pensaba hubo tanto tiempo desperdiciado, tantas cosas que no hice cuando tuve la oportunidad. Nunca acepté el título de la reina del baile de fin de curso incluso después de haberlo ganado, nunca participé en el concurso anual de comer perros calientes, nunca fui a esa cita cuando Kengo, el hijo del gobernador, me lo había pedido solo hace unas semanas antes. Nunca me lancé en paracaídas, o tuve una guerra con bolas de nieve, nunca me comí un pote entero de helado sola. Y más que nada, nunca me enamoré o casé con alguien al que amase y que me amara por quién era. Siempre había querido comenzar mi propia familia, criar a mis hijos en un hogar donde recibieran amor interminable por parte de ambos padres y en donde serían mimados como nunca.

Mi corazón estaba lleno de desesperanza ¿Qué era lo que había logrado en mi vida? ¿Le había traído alegría a alguien? ¿Había cambiado el mundo de alguna manera? Siempre había querido hacer un impacto en este mundo, algún día, de alguna manera. No había encontrado la cura para enfermedades terminales o salvado al mundo de la destrucción. Que desperdicio de vida...

—Voy a volver a la mansión —anuncié y luego me dirigí al caminito que llevaba del bosque hasta el edificio principal. Shu me siguió enseguida, caminando lado a lado conmigo todo el camino hasta llegar allí.

—Todavía tienes tiempo para hacer algunas de las cosas que siempre has querido hacer. —Shu habló con calma.

Yo resoplé— En realidad no. Todo lo que quiero hacer no puedo hacerlo aquí. No querría eso incluso si pudiera. Participando en un concurso de comer perros calientes con seis vampiros hermanos no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente. No podemos tener una guerra con bolas de nieve en medio de la primavera. Ustedes no tienen un pote de helado y si así lo hicieran, Kanato me mataría antes de que lo pudiera tocar. Y enamorarse y comenzar una familia lleva tiempo y no tengo nada de eso y tampoco quiero hacerlo aquí.

Él me miró fijo, aparentemente sumergido en sus pensamientos— No puedes comenzar una familia pero puedes enamorarte.

Me reí— Eres gracioso, Shu. Suenas más humano de lo que jamás seré. Entremos, cocinaré algo mientras aún tenga manos para hacerlo.

Tan pronto nos adentramos en la casa, me dirigí hacia la cocina para cocinar algo. Me atrapé pensando más y más sobre lo que había sucedido en los últimos días y también sobre Shu. No me había besado solo una vez, sino que dos veces y actuaba como si no significase nada. Cuanto más pensaba en sus besos y abrazos, trituraba con más furia la zanahoria que había colocado sobre la tabla, descargando mis frustraciones y enojo en mi cocina. Creí que estaba comenzando a entenderlo pero cuanto más repasaba lo que sabía y por lo que había pasado durante mi estadía aquí, más me confundía ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Me besaba como si fuese un interacción tan simple como estrecharse las manos - me confundía.

—¿No vas a parar? —una voz me preguntó— Ahora eso casi ni es comestible.

Ayato estaba parado al lado mío, mirando fijo el puré de lo que quedaba de una zanahoria perfectamente ordinaria. Sin percatarme la había reducido a una pasta incomible mientras estaba ocupada meditando.

—Dáselo a Raito, se lo merece —Dije, volcando la substancia en un plato y entregándoselo a Ayato—, ese maldito.

Ayato quedó atónito ante mi rabia pero terminó riéndose divertido, llevándole el montículo gelatinoso a Raito. Saqué otra zanahoria y la rebané en pedazos iguales para después meterlos en la sopa. Agregué un poco de especias al estofado antes de dejarlo descansar, lavándome las manos y los utensilios que había utilizado.

_Una semana, eh... ya que es así podría disfrutarla tanto como pueda._

* * *

—Buena suerte con tus exámenes, Sayumi-chan. —Me deseó Kanato al mismo tiempo que me adentraba al colegio junto con Shu y Reiji.

—Gracias. Suerte para ti también. —Le dije, esforzándome para sonreírle.

No había tenido ningún tiempo adicional para estudiar ya que había perdido tres días enteros de mi estudio pero afortunadamente ya había repasado el contenido antes. Reiji me vio manteniéndome cerca de Shu y lo fulminó con la mirada para luego posar sus ojos rojos en mi persona.

—Ya he hablado con los instructores sobre tu examen alternativo —Dijo con calma sorprendente a pesar de su previo comportamiento abusivo— ¿Cómo está tu muñeca?

—Bien, no gracias a ti. —Le respondí aunque encontré difícil serle mala.

—En todo caso, estoy seguro que sobresaldrás en esta evaluación —comentó, inafectado por mi comentario no tan amable—. Después de todo, pasaste tiempo intentando familiarizarte con el contenido a diferencia de otra gente que no se molesta en preocuparse por sus notas. No tendrás dificultad.

Shu lo miró irritado por un segundo para luego adelantársenos y entrar al salón de clases. La sesión de exámenes pareció corta y como Reiji lo había predicho, no tuve ningún problema con el contenido. Ese solo había sido el primer día de los finales ya que cada día de esta semana recibiríamos pequeñas dosis de evaluaciones en cada clase. Me encontré con Shu después de que terminaran las clases por la noche, lo saludé al mismo tiempo que pasaba al lado de un grupo de chicas que lo adulaban por su atractivo taciturno. Se veía que no estaba de un muy buen humor, aparentemente aún seguía molesto por el comentario malicioso de Reiji.

—¿Cómo estuvieron tus exámenes?

—Manejables.

Tan pronto nos unimos a los otros, nos enteramos de que querían caminar por la ciudad un rato. Fue la idea de Raito, después de todo y según Ayato, Raito se había hartado de ser mantenido prisionero en la mansión y quería salir y divertirse en la ciudad por una hora o dos. Casi me reí ante la mención de que Raito se sentía "un prisionero en la mansión". Él no tenía ni idea de lo que era ser mantenido en cautiverio.

—No intentes escapar. —Reiji me dijo severamente.

Yo lo ignoré y seguí a los otros, sintiéndome aliviada de que por fin tenía una oportunidad de ir a la ciudad por primera vez en más de un mes entero. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y jalé de mi bufanda para cubrir mis labios gélidos. Parecía invierno a pesar de solo ser primavera. El aire estaba frígido y cuando respirabas podías ver una pequeña nube de vapor salirte por la boca. Todo el movimiento y las luces de la ciudad eran espectaculares. No había salido en tanto tiempo que hacer algo tan simple como caminar por la acera mientras mirabas los autos pasar se sentía especial.

Si tan solo tenía unos días para enterarme si iba a morir o no, no vendría mal disfrutar de algo como esto.

Llegamos a las avenidas principales en donde estaban todos los negocios y restaurantes, Raito nos guiaba estando unos pasos adelante mientras caminábamos sin rumbo fijo, mirando las vidrieras de los negocios y por las ventanas de restaurantes. Raito finalmente encontró un lugar al que quería entrar y nos condujo a todos adentro. Las puertas por las que entramos nos llevaron a un centro comercial. Raito se separó del resto para mirar la ropa, aunque el primer lugar al que se metió era una tienda de ropa interior femenina, en donde lo vimos flirtear con la cajera. Literalmente pude oír a todos revoleando los ojos mientras observábamos a Raito desde donde estábamos parados.

—Sayumi-chan, vayamos a la juguetería —Kanato sugirió—. Está justo al lado de la tienda de golosinas, así que podemos ir ahí justo después.

—Eh, de acuerdo. —No tenía más opción que aceptar e acompañar a Kanato a donde sea que estuviese la juguetería. Los otro cuatro, Subaru, Reiji, Shu y Ayato nos siguieron, era obvio que no estaban interesados en juguetes ni dulces. Kanato me agarró de la mano, llevándome hasta la tienda con el oso de peluche gigante a la entrada y tomando una bocanada de aire con emoción cuando vio todos los juguetes y animales de peluche que habían. El chico salió corriendo y Ayato se movió para tomar su lugar al lado mío con los brazos casualmente respaldando su cabeza.

—Que fenómeno. —Gruñó mientras observaba a Kanato agarrar el peluche de un gato, apretarlo y después volverlo a colocar en la estantería. Todos los demás en la tienda eran padres o niños pequeños. Kanato era el único adolecente en lugar y estaba comenzando a atraer miradas extrañas de la chica en la caja y de los padres, quienes alejaban a sus hijos de él.

Me sentí mal así que decidí unírmele en la sección de peluches y miré como levantaba cada unos de los pequeños animales, los examinaba, les daba un apretón, y luego los volvía a poner en su lugar. Me entregó a Teddy para que lo sostuviera y se pasó minutos haciendo lo mismo hasta que encontró algo con lo que estaba satisfecho - un conejo blanco con una nariz de un vívido rosa. Dejó escapar una risa infantil y se le aproximó a Reiji, suplicándole que se lo comprara. Reiji se negaba a darle dinero y Shu tampoco estaba de acuerdo. Me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar y de enojarse así que dejé escapar un suspiro y saqué unos billetes de mi billetera para entregárselos.

Me los sacó de la mano sin pensarlo dos veces y fue a dárselos a la cajera, quien claramente los miraba raro. Nos fuimos de la tienda con Kanato felizmente aferrándose a su nuevo amigo.

—Gracias Sayumi-chan —habló el de pelo lila—, eres la mejor.

—De nada.

A pesar de todas las veces que había intentado asesinarme, podía llegar a ser sorprendentemente adorable cuando sonreía así. Tal vez no le tendría tanto miedo si se comportara así más seguido.

Justo después entramos a la tienda de golosinas. Kanato llenó una bolsa con todo tipo de dulces mientras que los otros solo se quedaron ahí parados sin hacer nada. Era un poco vergonzoso que se quedaran ahí como estatuas así que les insistí que se encontraran algo y que yo pagaría. Después de todo, tenía $10.000 en efectivo y dudaba que realmente los usaría. Los hermanos siguieron su propio rumbo en busca de algo que quisieran, otorgándome el lujo de hacer algo sin ser vigilada.

Puse un poco de todo en la bolsa de la gran diversidad de dulces coloridos: gomitas con forma de gusano, gomitas con forma de oso, m&m, caramelos duros, ring pops - los vertí todos en la bolsa y cuando terminé busqué con la mirada a los demás. Shu estaba mirando fijamente las paletas, Reiji estaba examinando una caja de chocolates blancos, Kanato seguía llenando su bolsa, Subaru estaba mirando las jarras llenas de gominolas, y Ayato se estaba peleando con un niño sobre por quién había llegado a las gomas de mascar primero. Ayato estaba exasperando al chico quien se negaba a ceder y se enfrentaba sin medio alguno al muchacho que era mucho más grande que él, declarando que él había sido el primero en posar sus manos en la pala para sacar las bolas de chicle.

—Ayato, ¿qué es toda esta conmoción? —me aproximé a la zona del conflicto— ¿Te estás peleando con un niño?

—¡Yo no empecé, él lo hizo! —Ayato replicó— Este mocoso dice que llegó primero cuando es evidente que es al revés.

—Eso no importa. Es un niño, Ayato. Deja de molestarlo —Dije, golpeándole la mano cuando vi que trató de agarrar la pala— ¿Qué te he dicho?

—Ow, ¿pero qué rayos haces? —Se encogió de dolor, sacando la mano.

—Siento que Ayato fuera tan malo. Puedes agarrar los dulces primero. —Me disculpé con el niño gentilmente, quien me contemplaba fascinado.

—Gracias —el chico dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Oye, ¿alguna vez alguien te ha dicho lo linda que eres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo once.

Me reí— Gracias. Tengo dieciocho, soy demasiado grande para ti.

—Quizás —dijo y luego procedió a servirse las bolas de chicle—. Oye, brabucón.

Ayato lo fulminó con la mirada— ¿Qué?

—Deberías hacerle caso más seguido a la linda novia que tienes —sugirió, y luego me brindó una última sonrisa— ¡Gracias!

Me reí otra vez— ¡No hay problema!

—Ella no es mi novia pequeño... —Ayato refunfuñó para sí mismo mientras el chico se alejó, ignorándolo— Oye, Sayumi, esta vez no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. Ese niño se la veía venir cuando desafió a Ore-sama.

Esa fue la primera vez que me llamó por mi nombre y no "mujer", "tú" o "humana"

—Eres terrible —le contesté— ¿Cómo puedes molestar a niños más pequeños que tú? Deberías estar avergonzado ¿Por qué no puedes ser amable aunque sea una vez?

Me alejé echando humo por las orejas y me descubrí caminando hasta Shu, quien estaba en medio de elegir la gama de colores que quería que fueran sus paletas. Incluso cuando estaba haciendo algo tan simple como elegir de que sabor quería su paleta, Shu mantenía su apariencia calma y real. No pude evitar sonreír cuando desvió la mirada para mirarme no sin antes elegir una paleta azul.

—Sabía que ibas a elegir esa —declaré—, las otras no parecían algo que comerías.

—¿Entonces esta parecía algo que yo querría?

—Eso podrías decir —le dije—. El azul te queda mejor. Hace juego con tus ojos.

Se rió por lo bajo, por primera vez mostrando indicios de felicidad genuina. A pesar de que solo haya sido por un instante, sentí mi corazón pegar un salto para cuando me sonrió con gentileza— Eres extraña.

—Eso lo dices todo el tiempo.

Los dos nos reagrupamos con los otros junto a la caja registradora. Salió aterradoramente caro pero valió la pena. Kanato estuvo alegre después de eso. Incluso Reiji y Subaru parecían complacidos con lo que habían elegido. Ayato masticaba la goma de mascar ruidosamente y tenía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros de una manera causal (o mejor dicho, me estaba usando como un apoyabrazos). Shu tenía la paleta en la boca, su mirada perdida en el horizonte y sus ojos parecían distantes. Yo mastiqué mis gomitas, tomando la delantera del grupo cuando vi mi tienda de ropa preferida.

—¡Bienvenida! —la chica del negocio me saludó con alegría. Casi le agarró un infarto cuando vio que cuantos chicos me estaban siguiendo y sonrió— ¡Pues, supongo que hoy en día hay más personas participando en relaciones abiertas! ¡Te has conseguido unos cuantos chicos apuestos! Especialmente el de los lentes.

Casi me atraganto— N-no, ¡te has equivocado! ¡No es nada de eso!

—Lo siento ¿Son tus hermanos?

—No.

—¿Primos?

—No.

—¿Amigos?

—En realidad no.

—Entonces son tus novios ¿no? Que dulce, me pregunto si se pelean mucho entre sí. —Se rió, empujándome adentro del negocio.

Dejé escapar un suspiro aunque no pude evitar reír también— No tienes idea...

* * *

_Por alguna razón es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora, ¡aunque en realidad me encantan todos! ¿Satisfechos con el largo? Por cierto... esto no termina aquí... la continuación de su paseo por el centro comercial está en el siguiente capítulo... ¡así que manténganse atentos! _


	11. Envidia

Nota de Traductora: ¡Hola, hola! Espero que todos anden de maravilla, ¡porque me siento genial! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias para los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, un record hasta ahora :P Así que... **shirayuuki-hime**, **Guest**, **yurikohato89**, **HarukaSou**, **lostgirl54** y **michelle mesa** me alegro que les haya gustado el cap y si les gustó el anterior estoy segura de que les va a agradar este también. Les agradezco por dejar su opinión.

* * *

Nota de Autora: ¡Sí! ¡El capítulo 11! Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo y el anterior LOL. Estoy calculando que esta historia se acabará alrededor del capítulo ¿18? En fin, está por ponerse muy intenso. Ya he escrito hasta el capítulo 15 y tengo mucho reservado para ustedes. Que lo disfruten~ no olviden de decir lo que piensan, ¡realmente me da confianza que la gente disfrute de mi escritura mediocre!

* * *

En el medio de mis compras, la chica se me acercó con una sonrisa cegadoramente vívida— ¡Hay una rebaja de sostenes y bragas ahora mismo! Compra dos sostenes ¡y te llevarás un par de bragas gratis! ¿Por qué no vas a echarle un vistazo?

—Eh, creo que tengo las suficien-

—¡No seas tímida! ¡Por aquí!

Fui rápidamente subyugada por su emoción y empujada hacia la sección de ropa interior, los cinco chicos me siguieron inconscientemente hasta ahí. Resistirme contra la chica era en vano y solo hacía que intentara convencerme que participara en el descuento con más fervor. Me miró el pecho para después agarrar un sexy sostén negro con encaje del tamaño 36-B y uno rojo igual de sensual.

—¡De acuerdo! ¿Quién de ustedes es su chico número uno? —inquirió, ignorando el hecho de que los otros clientes nos estaban mirando—Vas a ir con ella al probador.

_Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios... ¡me quiero morir!_

—Ore-sama es el indicado—Ayato declaró, tomando un paso al frente.

—¡No! —grité— Digo, me lo puedo probar yo sola.

—¡Deja de ser tan tímida! —gritó— Estos son tus novios, ¿no? Tienen derecho de estar ahí cuando decidas que elegir.

Se volteó hacia Subaru— Déjame adivinar, eres tú ¿no es cierto?

—_¿Eh?_ —Cuando Subaru vio la lencería colgando en frente de su rostro se puso rojo instantáneamente, saliendo disparado antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar. Ella se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a adivinar de nuevo.

—No puedes ser tú, te ves demasiado joven —le dijo a Kanato— Sr. Anteojos, ¿quizás seas tú el novio número uno de esta dama?

—¿Qué? —Reiji preguntó confundido.

Ayato dio un paso para delante— Como ya lo había dicho, ¡soy yo! ¡Soy yo el que estás buscando!

—No —quedó perplejo cuando le pasó por al lado y se dirigió hacia Shu, quien estaba distraído mientras todo esto ocurría. Le puso los dos sostenes en frente de la cara mientras sonreía con alegría— ¡Tú! ¡Tienes que ser tú! ¡Ve con tu novia a los probadores! Haz que se pruebe los dos sostenes y si a los dos les gusta ¡cómprenlos! Incluso les daré un trato especial y les daré tres bragas gratis solo porque me caes bien.

—¿¡**Qué**!? —grité al unísono con los otros hermanos. Shu estaba estupefacto, fue obligado a sostener los sostenes mientras la mujer energética y alegre nos empujaba hasta los probadores. Fui empujada dentro de uno, Shu esperaba afuera bajo las órdenes estrictas de la chica.

_Ni loca hago esto._

—¿Shu, ya se ha ido? —le pregunté— No voy a hacer esto. No me importa lo que ella diga.

La voz que me respondió definitivamente no era la del chico— ¡Estoy parada aquí afuera! ¡Asegúrate de probarte ambos y mostrárselos a tu novio!

—Por favor, ¿es necesario? —Gemí con pesar.

_No tengo opción, ¿o sí?_

Primero me probé el negro, inhalando profundo para cuando abrí la puerta. Shu me miró por un momento para después desviar la mirada con desinterés.

—¡Para mí se ve genial! —la chica aclamó— Pero quizás a él le guste más el rojo.

_No reaccionó en absoluto... no es que me importe._

Me puse el rojo, dejando escapar un suspiro pesado antes de volver a abrir la puerta. Me aparté el cabello de los hombros mientras Shu contemplaba mi cuerpo sin expresión alguna. Me sentí decepcionada, haciendo un ademán para cerrar la puerta. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, Shu la volvió a abrir. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

—Me gusta este —comentó—, combina con tus ojos.

No pude evitar bajar la mirada, avergonzada— Shu...

—¡Maravilloso! —gritó la chica— ¡Te conseguiré dos sostenes rojos y tres bragas que vayan con ellos! ¡Pasen por la caja una vez que estés cambiada!

Salió corriendo, dejándonos a los dos solos. Evité encontrarme con su mirada, de repente me sentía tímida— Um, bueno, será mejor que me vista.

Él respondió suavemente— Sí.

Mientras me estaba poniendo la ropa, me encontré mirando mi reflejo, pensando profundamente en lo que Shu había dicho de hacer las cosas que más quería antes de que la semana terminara: enamorarme. Cuando lo mencionó, me reí como si no fuese nada pero... pensé en como el corazón se me aceleraba el verlo sonreír genuinamente y también sobre cuanto quería hacerlo feliz. Recordé las dos veces que me había besado, cuando había bebido mi sangre, cuando presenciamos el amanecer juntos, la calidez y seguridad que sentí cuando me sostuvo en sus brazos. Sabía que eso no significaba nada para él pero para mí sí lo hacía.

_No lo amaba, ¿o sí?_

Cuando ya era hora de pagar, traje a la caja todo lo que quería comprar, en donde la chica de antes me estaba esperando pacientemente, tenía una sonrisa inmensa en la cara. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacar la billetera alguien se me paró al lado y deslizó su tarjeta de crédito sobre el mostrador. Para mi sorpresa, era Reiji el que estaba a mí lado, declarando calmamente que todos los cargos fueran hechos a su cuenta bancaria. La chica, quien al principio había quedado atónita, me guiñó el ojo para después asentir con la cabeza obedientemente.

—Gracias, Reiji. —Dije tan pronto salimos del negocio.

Él tan solo se acomodó las gafas, diciendo que apenas estaba devolviendo el favor por haberle comprado algo en la tienda de golosinas, lo que no tenía mucho sentido ya que los precios de su caja de chocolates y el de mi ropa no tenían comparación. Lo más importante era que parecía estar siendo inusualmente amable conmigo, y de la nada también. Después de haberme tratado tan cruelmente por tanto tiempo era difícil de creer que me estuviera mostrando compasión, aunque muy poca y de una manera extraña.

_¿Está intentando compensarme por haberme encerrado y drogado? Porque comprarme cosas no mejora nada._

—No es para nada justo —Kanato remarcó con enojo y se interpuso entre Reiji y a yo— Reiji no me compró nada, ¡pero a ti te ha comprado algo!

Ayato se mofó— Porque comprarte otro estúpido juguete sería una pérdida de dinero.

Kanato lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba indignado— _¡No es cierto!_

—Guarden silencio ¿Quieren? —Shu demandó y suspiró pesadamente mientras los dos seguían su argumento— Dejen de comportarse como niños.

—Déjame de mangonear, estúpido—le reprendió Ayato. Yo le pegué en el hombro y lo miré con satisfacción cuando este me miró con mala cara pero aún así se calló.

—Vayamos a comer algo —anuncié— Espero que aquí tengan comida estadounidense.

—¿Desde cuándo eres la líder? No tengo por qué hacerte caso —Ayato me desafió, obviamente seguía molesto porque lo había golpeado— ¿Te has olvidado de tu lugar?

—Cierra la maldita boca. Estoy harta y cansada de tu mierda. Eres un pesado —espeté—. Deja de creer que eres mejor que los demás. _No lo eres_. Y tampoco me siento mal por tener que decir esto.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos mientras me alejé caminando en dirección del patio de comidas. Hice la fila para pedir una hamburguesa y papas fritas, estando sorprendida al ver que todos los cinco me siguieron después de haberle dicho todo eso a Ayato quien se veía tan avergonzado y molesto que tenía la cara roja.

Cuando fue mi turno de ordenar un joven en la caja registradora me saludó entusiásticamente, brindándome una sonrisa encantadora— ¿Cómo podría ayudar a una chica bonita como tú? —Me preguntó coqueteando conmigo.

Con una risita le dije lo que quería, mirando mientras este lo escribía en la computadora con facilidad.

—Nunca te había visto antes —dijo tan pronto pagué por la comida— ¿Vas a esa escuela que está cerca?

—En realidad sí, soy nueva allí. —Le confesé.

—¿En serio? El uniforme me parecía familiar —me dijo—. Por cierto, soy Takashi ¿Podrías darme tu nombre, lindura?

Me reí— Gusto en conocerte, Takashi. Me llamo Sayumi.

—Un nombre bonito para una chica bonita.

Sentí a alguien envolverme la cintura con un brazo y me di la vuelta incrédula. Me estaba preparando para regañar a Ayato cuando me di cuenta de que era Shu el que estaba ahí parado, por lo que volví a cerrar la boca.

_¿¡Pero qué!?_

Takashi había quedado atónito— Oh, ¿tienes novio?

—No-

—¿Cuál es la tardanza, mi querida Sayumi-chan? —Una voz familiar resonó y un par de brazos se escurrieron y me envolvieron desde atrás— No nos hagas preocupar, nuestra pequeña princesa.

De todos los momentos en que Raito pudo aparecer, este tuvo que elegir el peor. El chico apuesto de la caja no solo estaba desconcertado por los dos chicos que me sostenían en sus brazos, sino que también había quedado absolutamente mortificado cuando vio a los otros cuatro que me estaban esperando no muy lejos. Rápidamente me dio el ticket y llamó a la siguiente persona en la línea con nerviosismo, obligándonos a marcharnos. Tan pronto Shu y Raito me soltaron, les arrojé dagas con los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —los interrogué— ¡Espantaron al chico! Y encimar era lindo.

—No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que alguien nos arrebatara a nuestra pequeña princesa, ¿O sí? Seguramente nos habrías sido robada. —Raito respondió con un tono melodioso.

—No olvides que eres nuestra —Kanato me recordó—. Nadie más puede tenerte.

—Él ni siquiera es tan atractivo. Soy un millón de veces más guapo que ese humano. —Ayato agregó, claramente envidioso del hecho que Takashi me atraía. Digo, ¿a quién no? Era alto, un poco bronceado y tenía un cuerpo musculoso y atractivo y una sonrisa cautivante. Cualquier chica se enamoraría de un chico así. Incluso ahora había chicas en la caja adulando su atractivo.

—Cierto, me había olvidado que les pertenecía a ustedes, muchachos. —Dije con todo el sarcasmo que podía albergar. Ellos no parecieron percatarse de mi ironía para nada y creyeron que lo decía de en serio, asintiendo con sus cabezas y estando satisfechos.

Suspiré y revoleé los ojos mientras esperaba con suma paciencia a que llamaran mi número. Raito ofreció (o mejor dicho demandó) traerme la orden en mi lugar cuando lo hicieron, y se dirigió casi dando saltitos para confrontar a Takeshi. Vimos como Raito se inclinó para susurrarle algo, tenía esa sonrisa típica de él cuando regresó, Takashi parecía aterrado por lo que sea que le había dicho. Ante su regreso, Raito me extendió la bolsa con una sonrisa inocente.

Estaba irritada, así que agarré la bolsa y me alejé con el propósito de encontrar una mesa pequeña. Tan pronto me había sentado, Ayato se sentó en el asiento de en frente, Kanato agarró una silla de otro lado para sentarse en la misma mesa y también lo hizo Laito. Subaru, Shu y Reiji se sentaron en una mesa junto a la nuestra, dejándome atascada con los trillizos.

—¿Por qué no van a comprarse algo para comer? —Inquirí, molesta por el hecho que seguían ahí mirándome fijo— ¿Quieren dinero? Yo les doy.

—Me siento lleno de solo mirarte comer, Sayumi-chan —Raito ronroneó, inclinándose hacia mí—. Podría besarte ahora mismo.

Lo detuve tapándole el rostro con una mano, alejándolo de mí y metiéndole una papa frita en la boca para callarlo. Ayato no tenía hambre y Kanato estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo todos esos dulces que le había comprado como para que le importara lo demás. Shu estaba prácticamente dormido en su silla, en cuanto Reiji y Subaru no mostraban ninguna indicación de estar hambrientos.

Ayato se puso enloquecido cuando una chica pasó llevando un plato de takoyaki consigo, se paró abruptamente de su asiento y examinó frenéticamente el patio de comida entero— ¿¡De dónde sacó eso!?

—Tranquilízate —le dije—, el puesto de takoyaki no puede estar muy lejos.

Le di unos billetes y lo despedí. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando regresó con dos porciones de takoyaki. Sabía que era un vampiro y que le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos pero verlo comer con tanto placer me hizo olvidar que se suponía que un enemigo mío. Si fuera así más seguido, quizás me caería mucho mejor tal vez hasta el punto de poder llamarlo un amigo.

—Nuestra Sayumi-chan es mucho más dulce que cualquier golosina que exista, ¿no es cierto? —Suspiró Raito mientras me contemplaba— ¿Alguna vez me dejarás saborear otra vez esa sangre exquisita que tienes?

Yo resoplé— No. Ni te molestes en preguntar.

—Que niña traviesa, resistiéndote así. —Le metí tres papas fritas en la boca mientras la tenía abierta para silenciarlo y posé mis ojos sobre Kanato, quien estaba comiendo sus caramelos con alegría y hablándole a Teddy y a su nuevo amigo, el conejo blanco con la nariz rosa. A pesar de que Kanato fuera de mi misma altura y solo tuviera un año menos, él se parecía a un niño. Era difícil de creer que había tratado de rebanarme en pedacitos con un cuchillo normal y me había amenazado en transformarme en una de sus espeluznantes muñecas.

De Raito todavía no había encontrado ninguna cualidad que me pudiera agradar, quizás con la excepción que no era tan cruel como Reiji. Aparte de eso, era ralamente difícil de que aunque sea me agradara un poco. Tampoco estaba exagerando. Me había llamado nombres degradantes, mordido a la fuerza cuando apenas había llegado y tocado cuando claramente me desagradaba que posara sus manos encima mío.

Le eché un vistazo a la mesa de al lado. Subaru me agradaba mucho más que los demás. Era duro y difícil de comprender pero en general tenía un buen corazón y sus intenciones eran benignas. A diferencia de los otros, yo lo veía como un amigo en vez de enemigo. No era abusivo ni demandante de ningún modo, aunque el chico seguía siendo un enigma para mí. No sabía mucho de él con excepción de que era el más joven de los hermanos y el único que no tenía un hermano que no fuera medio-hermano. Él no revelaba mucho de sí mismo y todo lo que sabía lo había descubierto mediante los otros hermanos.

Reiji - ahora él, no podía determinar si lo detestaba o si sentía lástima por él. De todo los hermanos él era por mucho él más cruel conmigo. Odiaba a Shu y el verme con él hacía que su rabia y celos salieran a la superficie. Reiji estaba obsesionado con causarle sufrimiento a su hermano y hacía todo lo posible para menospreciarlo y criticarlo enfrente de todo el mundo. Era propenso a ataques violentos, basándome en como explotaba con furia cada vez que lo desafiaba o defendía a Shu. Hasta había llegado tan lejos para drogarme y encerrarme, incluso torcerme la muñeca cuando intenté escapar. A pesar de esto y a pesar de cuanto me repulsaba, también le tenía lástima ¿Cómo alguien podía odiar tanto a otro hasta el punto de hacer lo que sea para causarle daño? Realmente merecía lástima, y creo que sabía que yo pensaba así de él.

Shu, el centro del desprecio de Reiji, era alguien al que deseaba entender y traer felicidad. El primer día que había puesto un pie en la mansión, había sido hipnotizada por sus ojos de hermoso azul, un océano vasto e inmutable cuales profundidades albergaban sus arrepentimientos y tristezas más profundos. Al principio había encontrado su apatía difícil de entender pero a medida que pasó el tiempo me di cuenta que solo era así porque llevaba esa culpa más allá de lo que podía comprender. Solo fue hoy que realmente entendí que tipo de pesos lo habían atormentado durante toda su vida. Eso solo hizo que me sintiera más inclinada a estar ahí para él, para recordarle que algo llamado felicidad todavía existía en el mundo y que él la merecía.

Raito se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Shu y levantó una ceja con sospecha— ¿Mm? ¿A quién estás mirando?

—A nadie. —Me concentré en terminar mi hamburguesa y traté de descartar mis pensamientos profundos. Raito lo miró a Shu, una sonrisa conocedora apareció en rostro mientras se río en lo bajo para sí mismo.

Después de haber terminado de comer los siete nos fuimos hasta el estacionamiento del centro comercial y allí esperamos a que el chofer nos viniera a buscar para ir a casa. Un temor se apoderó de mí cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente esta sería la última vez que fuera capaz de salir afuera de este modo. Por primera vez en más de un mes me había divertido en la ciudad, mi zona de confort, aunque sea un poco. Ahora estaría regresando a esa maldita casa, la que se había convertido en una prisión para mí, despojándome no solo de mi libertad y de mi paz mental, sino que también de mi felicidad.

Miré con anhelo las puertas automáticas del edificio, viendo como las personas caminaban de acá para allá con sonrisas despreocupadas mientras pasaban el tiempo con sus seres queridos sin nada en que preocuparse. Me había olvidado temporalmente en qué tipo de predicamento me había metido, me había dejado llevar por la emoción de estar en el mundo exterior pero al estar ahí parada en el estacionamiento en donde reinaba el silencio me acordé de todo lo que había descubierto esa tarde.

Mi papá me había prometido a un hombre con el nombre de Richter antes de haber nacido y me abandonó para que sufriera en un lugar lleno de vampiros. No solo había sido su presa, también había sido sujeto de un tratamiento despiadado y me vi cara a cara con la muerte en varias ocasiones. El hecho de que mi vida había sido una gran y enferma mentira no era el único problema - el hecho de que solo tenía una semana de vida era otro problema siempre presente, asfixiante. La probabilidad de que mutara en un vampiro no era muy alta, quizás inexistente.

_No puedo creer que esto esté pasando..._

Alguien se chocó conmigo mientras estaba parada con los demás y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Una niña pequeña se había colisionado con mi forma por accidente, su madre y padre se disculparon conmigo profusamente en su lugar.

—¡No pasa nada! —les aseguré y le brindé una sonrisa a la niña— Tan solo ten cuidado la próxima vez, ¿sí? No quiero que te lastimes.

—¡De acuerdo! —Asintió con la cabeza con energía.

Vi a sus padres llevársela de la mano, inclinando sus cabezas con amabilidad en mi dirección cuando se alejaron— Que linda familia...

—¿Es ese el tipo de familia que quieres? —Inquirió Shu.

Yo asentí la cabeza en afirmación— Se ven felices juntos.

—Una familia feliz, ¿eh? —Shu musitó con la mirada perdida— Esas en realidad no existen, ¿o sí?

—Existen —defendí—. Sí existen.

—Lo dice la chica que fue abandonada por su padre. —Me contestó.

—¡Pero fui feliz! —reclamé— Mi papá y mamá se separaron pero era feliz. Quiero intentar ser feliz ahora pero es difícil... Bueno, supongo que he sido consentida toda mi vida. Decidí intentar hacer feliz a los demás con el tiempo que me queda.

A pesar de lo cliché que sonaba estaba siendo honesta. Había vivido felizmente desde mi nacimiento. La mayoría no podían disfrutar la alegría de la vida tanto como yo lo hacía. Desde que era pequeña había sido mimada por mi mamá y papá y crecí conociendo nada más que la alegría. Ahora ya era hora que devolviera el favor y le trajera felicidad a otros ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer ni había hecho nada para cambiar el mundo. Si no podía cambiar mi mundo, entonces no perdería nada intentando cambiar el mundo de otros, como por ejemplo el de Shu. Se merecía saber cómo se sentía el ser feliz.

—¿Te queda solo una semana pero aún tienes tiempo para preocuparte por otros? —Preguntó el joven rubio.

—Sí, es un poco cursi, ¿no? Además de enamorarme quiero traerle felicidad a alguien —le dije—, quiero hacerte feliz. Aunque sea un poco.

Él me miró inquisitivo— ¿A mí?

_¿¡Qué estoy diciendo!? _Estaba en un estado mental de angustia.

—Sí. —Le confesé repentinamente sintiéndome tímida.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, simplemente se quedó ahí parado mirándome con sorpresa al momento que el transporte estacionó en frente nuestro. Suspiré con alivio y me apuré para entrar al vehículo. Cuando estábamos frente a los portones negros, nos topamos con una vista inesperada. Había un hombre escondido en las sombras de la propiedad, revelando su identidad tan pronto posé los ojos en él. Era un hombre con cabello de un verde oscuro y ojos impresionantemente rojos como la sangre. Era el hombre que me había ido a buscar a mi casa con el coche y traído aquí al comienzo de todo.

Los chicos parecieron reconocerlo aunque ninguno parecía muy entusiasmado de verlo.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Tío. —Dijo Ayato con hostilidad visible en sus ojos.

_¿Tío?_

* * *

_El suspenso... ¿Lo aman o lo odian? Yo un poco de los dos. Como siempre, cada vez que dejan un comentario, hacen llorar de felicidad a una autora (a una traductora en este caso), ¡Un saludo para todos lo que siguen la historia! _


	12. Sentimientos

Nota de Traductora: ¡Hola de nuevo! Para los que les interesa saber, la autora erenjaegers tiene una pagina en donde postea sus capítulos además de otras cosas. Les dejo el link para los que quieran saber algo sobre ella: ej-fanfiction . weebly . com (saquen los espacios). Por favor, cuando tengan tiempo pásense, mírenlo y si es posible (y si quieren) déjenle saber cuanto les gusta su fanfic (¡gracias a ella pude traducir una historia tan buena!)

Un reconocimiento para **shirayuuki-hime**, **HarukaSou**, **Guest**, **yurikohato89**, **Zara1333 **y **Elinash1** que me han otorgado el honor de leer sus reviews.

Muchas gracias por su lealtad a la historia y para las que están comentando casi todos los días.

* * *

Nota de Autora: ¡Por fin el capítulo 12! Me sorprende que haya escrito tanto en tan poco tiempo. Estoy en el proceso de planear el final de este fanfic y ¡tengo muchas cosas locas en mente! Esperen con ansias el final que se llevará a cabo en unos capítulos.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Subaru demandó una respuesta con hostilidad, la atmósfera se tensaba a medida que miraba al hombre peligrosamente. No obstante, el extraño ni se inmutó, sus ojos no se apartaron de mí ni por un instante. Me sentía incómoda ante su mirada por lo que inconscientemente me escondí detrás de Shu y Reiji, quienes parecían ser los menos afectados por la aparición del hombre.

—Vamos, no es apropiado recibirme así después de tanto tiempo —el hombre regañó aunque sus ojos carecían de emoción alguna—. Subaru, eres tan imprudente como siempre.

—Cierra la boca, maldito —replicó exasperado— Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El hombre sonrió tomando unos pasos hacia delante, pasando a Raito quien también estaba agitado por la presencia de su tío— Solo estoy aquí de visita. Pensé en ver como estaba la chica. Parece que ya ha crecido.

Se me acercó, mirándome de arriba a abajo, sus facciones afiladas fueron iluminadas por la luz de luna. Extendió una mano para tocarme pero Reiji lo agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo, reaccionando para protegerme de él. El hombre se encontró con los ojo fríos pero compuestos de Reiji y se sonrió para sí mismo mientras retiraba el brazo.

—Creo que puede ver cómo está sin tocarla. —Reiji respondió calmadamente.

—¿Oh? Creo ver hielo en esos ojos tuyos, Reiji —dijo el hombre, claramente entretenido por la reacción del chico. Solo había pasado un minuto y ese hombre ya me estaba empezando a desagradar— ¿Le tienes tanto afecto a la muchacha? Nunca te he visto tan molesto.

—Por favor —Reiji contestó a la vez que se acomodaba las gafas—, no te equivoques.

—Solo dinos por qué rayos estás aquí —le demandó Ayato—. No tolero que merodeen por aquí.

El hombre estuvo inafectado por su vehemencia— Como dije antes, estoy aquí para ver a la joven. Es una sorpresa que todavía siga viva y que haya llegado tan lejos.

—Por supuesto —Kanato habló, inclinando la cabeza para la derecha—, nuestra Sayumi-chan es diferente a las demás ¿no es cierto?

—Es un grano en el culo, eso es lo que es. —Remarcó Ayato.

_¿¡Yo, un grano en el culo!? ¿No estarás hablando de ti mismo?_

El hombre peliverde me sonrió con suficiencia— Eres como había predicho que lo serías. Ahora es solo cuestión de unos días hasta que te conviertas en una de nosotros. Te transformarás en cinco días. Eso, si tu cuerpo sobrevive el cambio.

Al no saber qué decir, opté por mantener la boca cerrada, era incapaz de apartar mis ojos de él. Algo sobre cómo me miraba y me hablaba hacía que me estremeciera. Tenía la corazonada de que esa persona era malas noticias. Y juzgando por la disposición inquieta de los seis hermanos, estaba claro que él no pertenecía aquí. De todos ellos, Subaru, Raito y Ayato eran los que estaban más indignados, ordenando que se marchara con una hostilidad aterradora.

—Hermosa... —el hombre murmuró, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí— Será una lástima si no sobrevives. No había visto alguien tan exquisitamente hermosa como tú en baste tiempo.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente —Reiji sentenció— Sayumi, vayamos adentro.

Reiji me agarró de la mano, alejándome de la escena antes de que yo o los demás pudiéramos acotar algo. Mientras llegábamos a las puertas que daban adentro de la casa miré su perfil agitado y partí mis labios para hablar.

—¿Quién es él?

Reiji cerró la puerta detrás nuestro sin soltar mi mano— Nuestro tío, Richter. Es el hermano Karlheinz.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la mención de ese nombre— ¿Quieres decir que tu papá es el político, Karlheinz?

—Sí.

—Richter...

Richter, el nombre del hombre al que mi padre me había vendido. Había sido el conductor que me trajo el primer día y que se había ido antes de pudiera darle las gracias. En verdad me había estado monitoreando todos esos años, ¿no es así? Si tuvo el atrevimiento de aparecerse en mi cumpleaños sin ser invitado ¿cuántas veces me lo había cruzado en la calle sin siquiera saberlo? Sabía a dónde vivía ¿Qué tal si también me hubiese estado observando incluso en ese entonces?

—¿Le tienes miedo? —Preguntó Reiji. Yo asentí con la cabeza silenciosamente, siendo tomada por sorpresa cuando de repente me tomó en sus brazos, envolviéndome con la calidez de su abrazo. Sus preciosos ojos rojos me observaban, aparentemente consumiéndome con su intensidad— No te pondrá las manos encima. Me aseguraré de que así sea. Nadie puede tocar lo que por derecho me pertenece.

—¿Lo qué te pertence? —Me mofé, sacándomelo de encima— No soy un objeto. No le pertenezco a nadie así que deja de comportante como si fueras mi dueño.

Reiji había quedado pasmado por mi rechazo descarado pero eso solo pareció irritarlo en vez de alejarlo— No te olvides de cuál es tu lugar. No tienes el derecho de resistirte.

Me agarró de la camisa, arrojándome sobre el sillón y subiéndose encima de mí, su cuerpo que era más grande cubrió al mío por completo mientras me miraba con odio. Había logrado empujarlo para sacármelo de encima una vez para que después me agarrara de las muñecas, inmovilizándome y mirándome mientras luchaba por zafarme de sus garras.

—¡Maldito, sácame las manos de encima! —Le ordené.

—Cierra la boca. —Gritó para luego hundir sus colmillos en mi hombro. Bebió toda la sangre que quiso para luego recorrer el largo de mi cuello con su lengua e incrustar sus afilados colmillos en la piel vulnerable, ignorando mis gritos de dolor y protesta.

Cuando finalmente se alejó, se limpió la sangre del mentón y me sonrió desde su posición— Me perteneces a mí y a nadie más. No se le está permitido succionar tu sangre a nadie que no sea yo. En especial a ese maldito inútil.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Reiji fue arrancado de encima mío y cayó al suelo con un ruido seco pero fuerte. Para mi alivio, había sido Shu quién había acudido en mi ayuda. Con una sonrisa, no dudé en ir a su lado de inmediato, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su torso.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó.

—Ahora lo estoy. —Le confesé, Reiji se levantó del suelo.

—¿Lo estás eligiendo a él en vez de a mí? —dijo— ¿A ese bueno para nada?

Yo lo ignoré y me marché junto a Shu.

—¿Eh? —Musité al momento que Shu me tomó de la mano— ¿Shu...?

—Hoy deberías quedarte en mi cuarto —dijo—. En caso que decida que todavía las cosas no han acabado.

—Pero... —no pude protestar mientras este me guió hasta su dormitorio. No había estado ahí desde aquella noche en la que había sido asaltada por Reiji y perseguida por Kanato. En ese entonces su cuarto había sido una zona segura, como ahora también lo era. Me desplomé en un sillón, tocándome con la mano las dos adoloridas marcas de mordidas que Reiji me había hecho. Me encogí de dolor cuando mis dedos hicieron contacto con la piel ardiente y sensitiva.

Shu se percató de mi agonía y sus ojos se suavizaron como si estuviera disculpándose— Lo siento. Si hubiese llegado antes...

Negué con la cabeza— Está bien —luego todo cayó en silencio pero solo por un instante—. Oye, Shu. Puede que esté fuera de lugar pero... ¿Qué les pasa a ti y a Reiji?

—Eres persistente, ¿no es cierto? —dijo más con entretenimiento que con irritación. Suspirando, se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón individual en el que estaba sentada y se cruzó de brazos para mirarme— Bueno, ya que lo quieres saber tanto, supongo que no queda remedio.

Y desde ahí, Shu comenzó el relato de su relación con su hermano menor, Reiji. Desde el momento que había nacido, a Shu le habían recaído grandes expectaciones por parte de su madre. Reiji solo era un año más joven que él, y aún así el tratamiento que recibía de su madre era drásticamente distinto. A causa de que él fuera el mayor, recibió mucha más la atención de su madre y era consentido contantemente en cuanto a Reiji lo había prácticamente desatendido e ignorado a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos sinceros para recibir el cariño de su madre.

Cuando Shu se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo jugando, Reiji utilizaba su tiempo para estudiar. Era un genio desde el principio, sin embargo su madre falló en bañarlo con la atención que él buscaba. A causa de que Shu era el niño de los ojos de su madre, Reiji se llenó de celos. Él había puesto todo su esfuerzo para ser el mejor hijo que podía ser, sin embargo fue todo en vano. Finalmente, después de años de tortura, Reiji se hartó y la mató.

Había quedado mortificada por el hecho de que Reiji había matado a su propia madre. Shu me había contado que matar un enemigo era señal de que un vampiro había crecido pero aún así me dieron escalofríos sin importar cuánto intentara de ignorarlo. Si Reiji era capaz de matar a su madre con sus propias manos, era más que seguro que fuera capaz de hacerme lo mismo a mí o a alguien más. Otro pensamiento aterrador se me cruzó por la cabeza: ¿Shu había matado a alguien?

Shu me sonrió al ver mi expresión precoz— Si te estás preguntando si he matado a alguien así, no, no lo he hecho. No mataría a nadie a menos que fuese necesario.

—Entonces... ¿nunca has matado a nadie? —Le pregunté.

Él no respondió.

Se estiró sentado en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos— Duerme en la cama si quieres. A menos que te guste quedarte en ese sillón por toda la noche.

—No gracias —le dije y me dirigí a su cama— ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien en el sofá? Si quieres yo puedo dormir ahí.

Él abrió un ojo y me sonrió burlonamente— Probablemente te caerías del sofá en medio de la noche y me despertarías. Olvídalo.

_¡Soy torpe pero tampoco para tanto! Dios..._

Supe que no iba a cambiar de parecer así que me subí a la cama, hundiéndome en su colchón esponjoso y descansando la cabeza en su suave almohada. Me cubrí con las sábanas y me dispuse a cerrar los ojos y a posicionarme cómodamente. Todo olía tan dulce como Shu. Estando envuelta por su aroma me sentí extrañamente en calma, permitiéndome caer en un sueño tranquilo.

—Ugh...

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con un techo desconocido. Solo me tomó unos segundos para registrar que no me había dormido en mi propio cuarto anoche ya que había tomado refugio en el cuarto de Shu cuando lo sugirió. Ayer había descansado como no lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. No tuve que temer que alguien irrumpiera en mi cuarto en el medio de la noche y bebiera mi sangre o algo peor, matarme cuando menos lo esperaba. A pesar de que siempre tuviera la daga conmigo, eso no era muy reconfortante cuando dormía y estaba completamente inconsciente y vulnerable ante mundo que me rodeaba. Cuando estaba inconsciente era igual que estar muerta. Pero afortunadamente, gracias a que siempre estaba alerta había sobrevivido hasta ahora.

_Daichi estaría orgulloso. Siempre me molestaba por ser tan dura pero si supiera cuanto me trajo mi "arrogancia", de seguro estaría orgulloso. _

Cuando rodé en la cama, me encontré cara a pecho con Shu, quién había estado ahí todo el tiempo, su brazo envolviéndome en un abrazo aprisionador pero cálido. Estaba tan sorprendida que tan solo me quedé ahí congelada por un instante para después espiar su rostro durmiente el cual era el más hermoso y calma que había visto hasta ahora. Sus largas pestañas descansaban encima de sus pómulos, sus cabellos dorados y sedosos adornaban sus facciones serenas. Admiré su mandíbula esculpida, la manera en que respiraba superficialmente a través de sus labios partidos. Casi parecía aniñado, incluso inocente pero al mismo tiempo lo encontré más deslumbrantemente hermoso que cualquier otra persona que haya visto en toda mi vida.

Inconscientemente moví la mano para tocar su piel de porcelana, con cautela recorriendo con la yema de los dedos su suave mejilla. Cuidando de no despertarlo, le corrí el pelo de los ojos, las puntas de sus pestañas haciéndome cosquillas en la mano al tiempo que la retiraba. Sentí su brazo dejar mi cintura cuando me agarró de la muñeca y me sorprendió cuando abrió sus preciosos ojos azul marino para mirarme.

—¿Te he despertado? —Le pregunté arrepentida— Lo siento.

—No, estuve despierto todo este tiempo.

—¿En serio? Pensé que estabas dormido —musité de repente avergonzada. Debía de saber que lo estaba contemplando porque lentamente se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Por cierto, por qué estás conmigo en la cama? ¿¡No deberías estar durmiendo en el sillón!?

—Me aburrí de yacer ahí así que me vine aquí —me respondió—, además, tú fuiste la que me llamó mientras dormías y dijiste que tenías frío.

Quedé mortificada y sentí el calor subirme a las mejillas— ¿Hice eso? ¿En serio?

—No, tan solo quería ver como reaccionarías. —Admitió, estaba claramente entretenido por lo nerviosa que me había puesto.

_Ese maldito..._

—En fin, no importa el por qué estoy aquí. Que descarada ¿no crees? Me estabas observando mientras dormía —remarcó—. Pensaría que te estabas aprovechando de mí.

—¿Qué? —exclamé alterada por su comentario repentino— ¡Te equivocas! Eso, eh, estaba...

El sonrió, inclinándose hacia mí para soplarme en la oreja. Grité con sorpresa, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Lo empujé con apuro para que se apartara y bajé de la cama, ignorando su risa al momento que me marchaba del cuarto.

—Sayumi-chan —Kanato llamó mi atención y entró en la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno para mí y para Ayato— ¿Qué huele tan bien?

—Estoy haciendo takoyaki —le contesté—, ya que este tipo me lo rogó.

Ayato, quien estaba sentado arriba de la encimera a la espera de que terminara, arrogantemente fulminó con la mirada a su hermano—Sal de aquí. No hay para ti.

—Oye —lo sermoneé—, no seas cabrón. Kanato tú también puedes comer un poco si quieres.

Kanato inclinó la cabeza para el costado y sonrió— No, estoy bien. Solo quiero observarte.

—Eh... de acuerdo.

Ayato lo dejó quedarse de mala gana, le daba vergüenza que lo hubiese retado en frente se hermano. Los dos me observaron con gusto mientras preparaba la comida, el olor flotaba por la cocina mientras trabajaba sin descanso. Por fin lo había terminado y le di un takoyaki a Ayato para que lo probara. Él instantáneamente le dio un mordiscón y una sonrisa satisfecha se hizo presente en su rostro a la vez que me sacó el plato de las manos y le hincó el diente.

—Bueno, parece que te ha gustado —comenté llena de orgullo—. Después de todo soy una gran cocinera, ¿no?

—Mmm, como sea —dijo el pelirrojo, tenía la boca llena de comida—. Aún lo sigo haciendo mejor que tú.

—Lo dice el chico que me estaba suplicando que le cocinara— rodé los ojos y proseguí a lavar los platos. Kanato estuvo mirando por encima de mi hombro todo el tiempo por lo que accidentalmente me choqué contra su pecho cuando di un paso hacia atrás—. Lo siento, Kanato.

Él me sonrió, sus ojos lilas se encontraron con los míos a una corta proximidad— Te perdonaré si me das un beso —solicitó—. Me gustaría solo uno. Es eso o una probada a tu dulce sangre. Si me das uno de esos te perdonaré, Sayumi-chan.

—Eh... ¿un beso? —Le pregunté con un fuerte pesar.

Kanato asintió con la cabeza— Yo te podría besar a ti si eso prefieres.

Sin saber cuál sería la mejor respuesta ante la situación, simplemente me quedé ahí parada mientras este se inclinó hacia mí para rozar sus labios con los míos. Luego se retiró con una expresión conforme y después se marchó sin más. Ayato estaba demasiado ocupado terminando de devorar su comida como para que le importase lo estupefacta que estaba por lo que había sucedido, el solo se llenó la boca de comida y se sonrió para sí mismo como un niño.

_De acuerdo, eso fue raro. Aunque supongo que fue inofensivo. _

Me saqué el delantal y me aventuré en la sala en donde Raito estaba reposando en el sofá, aparentemente dormido. Relajé mis hombros tensos y me escabullí pasándole al lado con la esperanza de que no despertara. Que ingenua fui. De hecho, solo estaba descansando los ojos porque en el siguiente momento me tomó desprevenida, atrapándome antes de poder salir corriendo y hundió su cabeza en mi hombro por detrás mientras sus brazos me rodeaban por la cintura.

—Que oportuna, princesa, justo estaba pensando en ti —canturreó mientras yo luchaba por sacarme sus brazos de encima— Últimamente has estado mucho en mi mente, sabes. No puedo evitar soñar contigo todo el tiempo. Después de haber probado tu sangre, me gustaría otro sorbo.

—Lo siento, pero no —declaré al tiempo que corrió mi cabello para que no estorbara, percatándose de las marcas que tenía en el cuello y en el hombro.

—¿Oh? —pareció sorprendido y olió mi cabello, una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara— Hueles a Shu. Niña traviesa, ¿te estabas divirtiendo con él sin mí?

Descubrí que su insinuación había provocado que me sonrojara, por lo que lo aparté de un empujón y le fulminé con la mirada— No fue nada de eso. Ahora piérdete.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza a la izquierda, tenía las manos en la cintura mientras me miraba casi con entendimiento— Tenía la esperanza que te enamoraras de mí primero —suspiró—, pero supongo que esta vez hubo una excepción ¿Qué le ves? ¿Son sus ojos?

Se me acercó, levantándome el mentón con la mano y acariciando mi labio inferior con su pulgar— ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un tipo suertudo —habló—. Será mejor que mantenga un ojo en ti porque si no te arrebataré de sus brazos.

—No cuentes con ello.

Se rió después de que le apartara la mano de un golpe, permitiéndome que me fuera ilesa. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio pero luego me sorprendí al ver a Kanato en la base de las escaleras, me estaba esperando. Cuando me acerqué, él me mostró el conejo blanco que había traído la noche anterior, solo que ahora se veía bastante diferente a como lo había hecho originalmente. Kanato lo había modificado significantemente en solo una noche, le había cubierto el ojo izquierdo con un parche y lo adornó con un vestido rosa y blanco de un estilo victoriano. Mientras examinaba las modificaciones hechas con mis propios ojos, él se puso de pie y me sonrió.

—Es para ti, Sayumi-chan —dijo de una forma afable— ¿Te agrada?

—Sí, ¿lo hiciste por ti mismo? —le pregunté con precaución.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia delante una vez— Sí, ¿qué opinas?

—Um, es muy... —hice una pausa, poniendo al conejo boca arriba y le sonreí—. Es muy intricado y lindo. Me gusta mucho.

—Me alegra que sea así. Por favor, quédatelo —requirió—. Es un símbolo que demuestra que me perteneces.

_Mierda._

Le brindé mi mejor sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza agradecidamente mientras seguí mi camino para llegar a mi cuarto en donde puse el conejo en un silla y comencé una exanimación minuciosa del objeto.

_Será mejor que no le hayas escondido ninguna cámara, niñito, porque sino... _

Después de escudriñarlo por completo, llegué a la conclusión de que era un regalo completamente inofensivo aparte del hecho de ser una representación de que yo le pertenecía a él. De todos modos había sido mejor aceptar el presente ya que Kanato era bastante propenso a explotar de rabia ante la más pequeñas de las molestias. Si le hubiese rechazado el regalo en ese entonces, habría comenzado a llorar y luego posiblemente me habría estrangulado hasta matarme solo por rechazarlo.

Era un poco amable de su parte el hacer algo así por mí, a pesar de que lo hubiese hecho de su propia manera extraña. Dejé al conejo sentado en la silla y revolví entre mis cosas para encontrar mi videocámara, la cual posicioné en la mesa de luz y comencé a grabar.

—No he grabado nada por un rato lago pero ya que prácticamente tengo cuatro días de vida les haré un resumen de lo que me sucederá —dije en la voz más baja que pude—. O me voy a convertir en uno de ellos o moriré. No hay otra salida. A este punto ya no sé a quién debería estar culpando ¿A mi papá por abandonarme? ¿A ese hombre llamado Richter? ¿O a mí misma por no tener más cuidado? Supongo que a este punto tengo cosas más importantes en las que preocuparme en vez de tratar de buscar sobre quién recae la culpa.

Me mantuve en silencio por varios segundos para después reanudar por donde dejé— Además, algo extraño me está pasando —confesé—. Estoy comenzando a tener sentimientos inusuales por él... lo he meditado mucho y me he dado cuenta que le tengo afecto y que él me importa mucho.

—Nunca antes me había enamorado pero creo que lo estoy experimentando por primera vez en mi vida —profesé, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa tímida que amenazaba con hacerse presente—. Nunca pensé que sería posible, especialmente en una situación así pero supongo que siempre es inesperado, ¿eh?

Fue ahí en donde terminé el video para luego recostarme en el colchón y recordar que tan segura me sentí en sus brazos, que tan poco era el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para provocar que mi corazón se acelerara, cómo siempre deseaba brindarle alegría, entenderlo más como una persona. Esa emoción inquieta que residía en mi pecho cuando pensaba en él , todo significaba una sola cosa, ¿no es cierto? Antes no me había dado cuenta pero ahora se estaba volviendo claro.

Lo amaba, ¿no es así?

_Bueno, mierda, esto no es lo que tenía en mente. Que ridículo, yo enamorándome en un momento así y ni más ni menos que de un vampiro... _

* * *

_¿Fue de su gusto? Espero que sí, así que ¡no se olviden de dejar un review comentando lo que les pareció la traducción de este capítulo! ;)_


	13. Mentiras

Nota de Traductora: ¡En este capítulo se revelarán un poco más de cosas! Espero que se estén sintiendo curiosos... En fin, como siempre, **shirayuuki-hime**, **gabriela. andreina.127,** **HarukaSou** y **Flor Carmesi** les agradezco por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Me alegra saber que les guste tanto el fic y que lo sigan fielmente. También les doy las gracias a gracias a las personas que siguen "Pesadilla Interminable" y la han puesto en favoritos ¡Y les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores!

* * *

Nota de Autora: ¡Trece, el número de la suerte! ¡Vivan las actualizaciones largas!

* * *

_Lo amo ¡Justo a él de todas las personas!_

Mientras iba de acá para allá en el frente de la casa, me encontré inquita, incapaz de ignorar el hecho de que le había entregado mi corazón a alguien después de dieciocho años de prácticamente ser inmune a los encantos del sexo opuesto. Sí, claro, consideraba que algunos chicos eran atractivos pero nunca antes había sentido algo además que eso por ellos. Pero Shu era otra historia y eso me enojaba ¡Nunca me hubiera esperado que esto fuese posible! Si Daichi estuviera aquí y supiera que finalmente me había enamorado de alguien, seguramente se reiría y diría algo como, "¡Te dije que te enamorarías de alguien antes de cumplir los veinte! ¡Te lo dije!"

Agitada y fuera de lugar, fui menos tolerante con los demás cuando salieron para hacerme compañía y me aislé por si llegara a explotar si a alguien se le ocurriera provocarme. Mientras estaba tratando de superar mi incredulidad, Subaru se me acercó y posó una mano en mi hombro. Pegué un salto, había sido sacada de mis pensamiento y por lo tanto me giré para mirarlo. Parecía estar genuinamente preocupado, probablemente había notado cómo estaba parada sola en vez de con los demás.

—Subaru. —Dije con sorpresa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Me preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido por la preocupación— Hoy estás callada.

—Sí, ¡estoy bien! —le aseguré— Es solo que estoy preocupada por los exámenes. Es el segundo día de cinco.

Él aceptó mi respuesta y asintió con la cabeza. Relajó sus hombros tensos y casi sonrió con alivio— Oye, por cierto, el otro día, Richter... —se aseguró de que nadie estuviese escuchando a escondidas antes de reportar lo que sabía— Ese maldito fue el que planeó que te trajeran aquí. Ayer lo interrogué y se le escapó que estaba detrás tuyo y de los poderes que tendrías una vez que te conviertas en una de nosotros.

—¿Poderes? —Inquirí.

—Sí, ten cuidado. Creo que regresará por ti en cuatro días —me advirtió—. Deberías quedarte cerca mío en caso que decida venir temprano.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Los exámenes terminaron sin ningún contratiempo y como siempre, Shu y yo caminamos uno al lado del otro después que las clases hayan concluido por el día. Reconociendo mis sentimientos hacia él, me sentí más nerviosa de lo usual y caminé a su lado por el pasillo, pasando por al lado de chicas envidiosas las quienes se detenían para admirar la presencia de Shu. Él se comportaba distante como de costumbre, tenía los audífonos en las orejas y sus ojos apáticos fijados hacia delante. Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando la misma joven que me había gritado hace un tiempo se nos aceró, le sonrió a Shu mientras que ignoró mi existencia por completo.

—Shu-sama —lo saludó— ¿Cómo le fue en sus exámenes?

Él apenas le prestó atención— Bien.

—El baile de egresados es este viernes después de que acaben los exámenes. —Dijo y prácticamente me apartó de un empujón para cuando le agarró el brazo con sus manos sucias. Hice un sonido de burla y enojo cuando presionó su pecho contra el brazo del rubio y le hizo "ojitos"— Ya que es nuestro último año quería pedirle que vaya conmigo.

_Como si fuese a ir al baile de graduación, ¡y mucho menos con una chica como tú!_

Negué con la cabeza y miré con diversión al tiempo que Shu la miró con desinterés— No voy a cosas como esa que no tengan sentido.

—Pero será divertido —le insistió—, por favor.

Su expresión no cambió— No.

—Pagaré por su entrada —intentó razonar con él—, será divertido. Estoy segura de que sus hermanos también irán.

—Con más razón no voy. Lo siento —se la sacó de encima y a pesar de su disposición desinteresada al lidiar con la muchacha, me sonrió con gentileza—. Vamos, Sayumi.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme amenazadoramente mientras que yo le sonreía, parándome al lado de Shu. Él entrelazó nuestros brazos y me alejó del lugar. Me di la vuelta para guiñarle el ojo a la chica y sonreí presumidamente cuando se fue a los pisotones. Con suerte, después de haber sido rechazada tan descaradamente ya no intentaría nada por el estilo. Después de que pasaron unos minutos me percaté de que nuestros brazos seguían unidos y me sonrojé avergonzada.

—Shu, todavía no me has soltado. —Remarqué con timidez mientras tocaba con una mano mi mejilla ardiente.

—Oh.

Me soltó casualmente y luego se metió las manos en el bolsillo. Después me sentí vacía pero por lo menos la temperatura de mis mejillas se había normalizado.

* * *

Me escabullí de mi habitación una hora después de la media noche, y me dirigí a la galería de muñecas de Kanato con la videocámara en mano. Después de asegurarme de que nadie me seguía dejé que las dos puestas enormes se cerraran con lentitud, simultáneamente preparando la cámara y colocando mi mano debajo de la correa que la ajustaba. Filmé innumerables filas de mujeres pálidas y sin vida que parecían estar congeladas en el tiempo con las miradas perdidas. Me acerqué a las cajas de cristal y capturé las imágenes espantosamente blancas de su belleza eterna, una sensación de tristeza se aposentó en lo profundo de mi corazón.

—Debieron de estar tan aterradas como yo —susurré mientras caminaba por los pasillos y documentaba la espantosa galería de muñecas—. Probablemente me uniré a ustedes en unos días pero lo filmaré en caso que sobreviva... le haré saber al mundo de esta pesadilla y la detendré antes de que más chicas sufran.

Escuché algo moverse detrás mío y me di la vuelta tan rápido como un rayo, me golpeó un frío helado cuando vi una figura salir disparada hacia las sombras. Cerré mi videocámara con apuro y la escondí detrás de mí para enfrentar a mi atacante— ¿Quién es? ¡Muéstrate!

Firme pero sin prisa, Richter salió de su escondite. Saqué mi cuchillo por instinto y lo sostuve en frente de mí para protegerme mientras este se me acercaba sin intención de detenerse. Tomé unos pasos hacia atrás e hice lo mejor que pude para mantener la compostura para cuando me vi atrapada entre el hombre y la pared.

—¡No te me acerques! —le ordené— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Aleja ese juguete, niña —dijo Richter—. Puedes lastimar a alguien.

—Así es —repliqué—, y ese alguien serás tú si no retrocedes ahora.

Él simplemente sonrió envolviendo mi brazo tembloroso con su mano y haciendo que lo bajara— No eres capaz de matar a nadie. Es más que obvio.

_Puede ver a través de mí... esto no es bueno._

Lo miré con llamas en los ojos, zafando mi brazo de su agarre para luego presionar el cuchillo contra su cuello— ¿Quién dijo que tenía miedo de usar esto?

—Está en tus ojos. Me odias, pero no lo suficiente como para matarme —contestó—. De todos modos no serías capaz de vencerme en fuerza así que no malgastes tu aliento.

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro por un momento tenso antes de que removiera la daga de su garganta con desgano, estaba bien consiente que lo que decía era verdad. Nunca podría despojarle de su vida a alguien, no importaba cuanto detestara a la persona. Incluso ahora, a pesar de estar siendo amenazada, mi mano temblaba descontroladamente con solo la idea de apuñalar a alguien. Luchar con él sería fútil y probablemente me terminaría haciendo pasar vergüenza.

—Está bien ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Le pregunté, tratando de calmarme al tiempo que bajaba la daga. La volví a enfundar y la guardé, sintiendo alivio cuando el hombre tomó un paso hacia atrás.

—Solo quiero hablar. Eso es todo —me contó—. Hoy visité a tu padre.

—¿Mi padre?

Se vio interesado ante mi entusiasmo repentino y continuó por donde había dejado— Entré a la casa con la ayuda de las llaves que descuidadamente olvidaste en el auto el día que te traje aquí ¿Te gustaría saber lo que tu padre estaba haciendo? Estaba sentado en la sala de estar, mirando la televisión. Incluso me ofreció una taza de té y me agradeció por otorgarle todo el éxito que hoy posee. Seguramente estaría en la calle ahora mismo si no lo hubiese ayudado diecinueve años atrás cuando estaba viviendo del precario dinero que poseía.

Richter me posó una mano sobre la cabeza, levemente sonriendo con superioridad al mismo tiempo que le quité la mano de ahí— Pensé que debería confiarte con la verdad detrás de tu llegada a la mansión. Diecinueve años atrás el insensato de tu padre terminó con una gran deuda y estaba desesperado por volver a recobrar su estatus en la sociedad que le había dado la espalda. Yo le ofrecí una mano y lo confundió con un acto de generosidad, una hazaña altruista por un hombre que estaba preocupado por el bien estar de un compañero. Después de que le hubiera restaurado su estatus, él intentó huir con tu madre quien estaba embarazada de ti al momento.

Hizo una pausa, le divirtió mi expresión dubitativa—Lo atrapé intentando hurtar mi dinero y cuando lo amenacé con asesinarlo en el acto, me dijo que haría lo que sea siempre y cuando le permitiera quedarse y arrepentirse por sus acciones. Al principio consideré que me entregara tu madre pero decidí lo contrario cuando me enteré que estaba llevando a una niña, tú.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando sonrió— Al principio se negaba pero cuando le advertí que lo volvería a arrojar en la calle me prometió que podría llevarte cuando se me placiera. Fue en ese entonces que sellamos el trato, de que vendría por ti una vez que tuvieras la edad adecuada junto con una gran suma de dinero por todo lo que había hecho por él. Tu padre aceptó las condiciones sin siquiera consultar con tu madre quien no estaba al tanto de nada ni de cómo era realmente su amante. Se podría haber sacrificado en el lugar tuyo y de tu madre pero aún así eligió intercambiarte por dinero.

Lo agarré del cuello de su ropa con una ira que ni siquiera pude comprender, me sorprendí a mí misma con lo furiosa que estaba— ¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Sé que mi padre nunca haría algo así! Me escribió una carta. Me contó que estabas acosando a nuestra familia todo el tiempo y que cuando encontraste la oportunidad perfecta planeaste su desaparición y me arrebataste de mi casa.

—Niña estúpida —Richter me apartó las manos con facilidad y me arrojó al suelo con brusquedad. Él me miró desde arriba con nada más que frialdad en los ojos— Verdaderamente fuiste engañada y por tu propio padre ¿En serio creíste que su amor por ti era real? ¿Sabías que la razón por la que tus padres se divorciaron fue porque tu padre estaba utilizando el dinero de tu madre sin su conocimiento?

—Eso no es cierto... mamá dijo que fue porque lo que quería en el matrimonio y la vida no era los mismo que lo que quería mi padre así que se separaron con el acuerdo de una custodia compartida. —Defendí.

Richter ignoró mi declaración y siguió por donde había dejado— Tu madre se dio cuenta de que le faltaba sumas de dinero y confrontó tu padre al respecto. Estaba usando el dinero para sus pasatiempos sin primero consultarle. Ella se mudó para los Estados Unidos después de que se separaran. Un día me topé con ella y me contó todo lo que había sucedido. Tu padre ni siquiera le había dicho nada sobre la promesa que me había hecho y me preguntó si yo sabía cómo te estaba yendo ya que tu padre no cumplió con contactarla como le dijo que lo haría.

Richter parecía estar disfrutando mi miseria con todo su ser y me levanto de la ropa, sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y me lo extendió para que lo tomara— Si no me crees ¿por qué no lo ves por ti misma? Tu padre planeó todo esto por su cuenta y me envió una nota detallando cómo desaparecería de tu mundo y te entregaría a mí, haciéndolo parecer como si nunca hubiese tenido nada que ver con esto.

Le saqué el papel de la mano y lo abrí. La letra familiar de mi padre fue una vista poco grata. Un plan estaba escrito en el papel justo como Richter lo había dicho. Estaba organizado paso a paso con fechas y cálculos monetarios en los márgenes. Se sintió como si una flecha me hubiese atravesado el pecho y arrugué la nota hasta el punto de que me temblaran las manos de tan fuerte que la estaba apretando. No podía desentrañar que me padre había complotado todo esto con Richter. Era simplemente impensable y la idea que lo que estaba sucediendo era real casi ni me pasó por la cabeza.

_No... esto no puede ser... Richter solo está tratando de meterse en mi cabeza._

No importó cuanto miré la hoja intentando encontrar alguna clase de indicio de que Richter haya imitado la letra de mi padre, fue imposible encontrar algo que indicara que no fuera genuina. Todo, desde el estilo, el color de la tinta, hasta los espacios - todo era semejante a la letra de mi padre. La negación pronto se apoderó de mí, tratando de escudar mi corazón que rápidamente se marchitaba ante la dura realidad.

—¿Esperas que crea un pedazo de papel en vez de las palabras de mi padre? —Exigí con una voz cortada.

—Lo has dicho tú misma. Tu padre te escribió una carta y le creíste ¿no es así? ¿Eso no era un pedazo de papel también? —inquirió con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro— No eres estúpida. Sé que incluso tú entiendes qué tipo de hombre es tu padre ahora.

—¿E-entonces estás diciendo que mi padre está detrás de todo esto? —Pregunté.

—Así es. Incluso tú lo reconoces, ¿no es cierto? ¿No es por eso que ahora lo llamas padre en vez de "papá"?

_Ni siquiera me había dado cuento pero lo había estado llamando padre todo este tiempo._

El plan había enumerado la fecha del vuelo a Hong Kong junto con el costo del vuelo y el costo de su estadía en un resort privado en aquella localización por un mes. Mi padre se había quedado en un resort en el período de tiempo que había estado ausente de mi mundo y había contratado a un hombre llamado William para hacerse pasar por otro hombre llamado Marcus Lin quien me había informado de la desaparición de mi padre en primer lugar. Este hombre con el nombre de William había fabricado toda una investigación por teléfono mientras era recompensado con una generosa suma de $5.000 dólares solo por eso.

No solo mi padre se había quedado en un resort en Hong Kong mientras que yo sufría en casa por la preocupación, sino que también escribió esa carta que supuestamente la había mandado el CEO de Narita Tech, ofreciendo sus condolencias y $10.000 en efectivo. Mi padre había hecho eso por sí solo, mientras estaba tirado en la playa con una bebida y disfrutando del cálido sol mientras a mí me consumía la desesperanza por haberlo perdido, por haber perdido la persona más valiosa en mi vida. Todo había sido una ilusión. En la hoja incluso estaba detallada la fecha en la que Richter me vendría a buscar y un recordatorio de entregar la suma de dinero que le había prometido hace mucho.

Hice una bola con el papel, lágrimas cálidas estaban amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Esa imagen amable y cálida de mi padre fue todo un acto ¿no? Traicionada y odiándome a mí misma por no haberme dado cuenta antes, me tapé la boca con una mano, empujando a Richter a un lado para que me abriera paso y me dirigí hacia la salida de la galería. Me detuve justo en el umbral de la puerta y sin mirar atrás le pregunté a Richter lo último que deseaba saber.

—Mi padre, ¿me mencionó alguna vez cuando habló contigo?

Tenía miedo de oír la respuesta.

—No, ni una vez.

Cerré los puños con fuerza— Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Me caí de rodillas al suelo cuando regresé a mi cuarto y me cubrí el rostro con las manos mientras sollocé con enojo ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ignorante? A pesar de que Subaru ya me hubiera advertido que a mi padre no le importaba lo que me sucediera, aún me había aferrado a ese hilo de esperanza, desesperadamente orando que lo que todos creían era erróneo y que él se resistía a ser un cómplice en este plan horrendo. Al final terminó siendo que me había engañado a mí misma, había estado tan preocupada por mí que perdí de vista lo que era real y lo que no. Todo lo que creí ser verdad en el pasado terminó siendo una gran mentira, un fraude, una trampa que fui demasiado ciega para ver. Estaba increíblemente furiosa, y más que nada furiosa conmigo misma.

—¡Carajo! —Grité tirando todo lo que estaba en mi mesa de luz y miré como todo golpeaba ruidosamente contra el suelo. Destruí todo objeto que se me cruzó por delante en mi ataque de furia, descargando el enojo que se había estado acumulando en todo lo que posara mis ojos.

Una fotografía enmarcada en la que aparecíamos mi padre y yo terminó siendo víctima de mi mirada por lo que la agarré y la arrojé a un lado con todas mis fuerzas, el solo impacto dejó una abolladura notable en la pared. Sentí un breve alivio cuando el vidrio se quebrantó en miles de pedazos, el marco se partió a la mitad, liberando la fotografía que contenía y dejándola a mi alcance. Pasé mis dedos por debajo del vidrio y saqué la fotografía, sentí la urgencia de vomitar cuando vi lo feliz que estaba en la foto. Sin pensarlo dos veces la rompí en pedazos, reduciéndola a una pila de papeles irreconocibles para después pisotearla con el pie y darle una patada para esparcir los pedazos por todo el lugar sin ninguna consideración.

Shu abrió la puerta en medio de mi destrucción, había sido atraído por todo el alboroto que estaba haciendo. Pausé por un momento cuando estaba a punto de destrozar mi cámara contra el suelo y lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, pareciendo salir de mi trance destructivo. Bajé mi cámara y la coloqué a un lado para cuando enfrenté al chico inexpresivo.

Le pasó por arriba a todo el lío y se me acercó con el rostro en blanco— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No le dije nada, solamente le di la bola de papel que originalmente había sido el plan de mi padre. Le echó un vistazo y luego se dio la vuelta para inspeccionar el daño causado— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

Junté todo mi coraje e hice lo mejor que pude para no desmoronarme mientras le conté brevemente sobre mi encuentro con Richter y lo que había aprendido sobre la verdadera forma de ser de mi padre. Necesité toda la fuerza que se hallaba en mi cuerpo para no darle paso a las lágrimas y calamar mis labios temblorosos al momento que la historia se derramó de mi boca.

Después de que terminara, continué descargando mi ira, levanté una de las tazas de té que mi padre me había pintado y la arrojé contra la pared. Una extraña alegría me llenó cuando se quebró en pedacitos que quedaron dispersos por todo el suelo, liberándome un poco de mi furia. Luego aplasté contra el piso el reloj despertador que me había regalado para cuando cumplí los dieciocho, Shu solo se quedó sentado ociosamente mientras yo desataba mi ira contra todo lo que me recordara de algún modo a mi papá. Todo fue aniquilado, rasgado y aplastado hasta que solo quedaron montículos irreconocibles en el suelo de madera.

Cuando por fin me había cansado y regresado a la calidez y seguridad de mi cama, Shu me miró con la cara en blanco y no dijo ni una palabra de consuelo. Ya que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar o de quion depender, me cubrí el rostro y lloré silenciosamente por los próximos minutos. Que tan lamentable me debía de ver, la dura y audaz Sayumi Fujimoto había sido reducida a una debilucha destruida e iracunda. Cuando sentí levantarse un peso de la cama, asumí que Shu finalmente se había hartado de mi de mi devastación ignominiosa y se había ido.

Pero en vez de eso se sentó justo en frente mío y llamó mi nombre. Cuando levanté la mirada para mirarlo, él pareció estar diciéndome en silencio que estaba bien que llorara en su hombro. La inseguridad oscureció mis facciones antes de que extendiera una brazo hacia él y lo abrazara, enterrando mi rostro en su hombro. Él no me devolvió el abrazo pero tampoco me apartó ni se movió del lugar. Me sentí consolada por su calidez y su aroma familiar y eventualmente me cansé de mi llorar y me dormí.

—Gracias. —Recuerdo haber susurrado antes de que el cansancio me ganara.

* * *

_Quedan tres días_.

Me apoyé contra la barandilla del balcón y observé el amanecer con emociones inquietas revolviéndose en mi pecho. Después de haber descargado mis frustraciones como lo había hecho la noche anterior no podía discernir si mi enfado se había ido por completo o si simplemente había sido apaciguado temporalmente. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, el dolor que trajo la traición todavía persistía y estaba desesperada por encontrar una forma de deshacerme de este sentimiento terrible. Mientras miraba el amanecer con la cámara colgando de mi cuello, no pude evitar sentirme un poco aliviada de mis grandes pesares.

Una briza fresca acarició mis cabellos, reconfortándome mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. En una ocasión normal habría estado tomando fotos con emoción y filmado mi entusiasmo ante la hermosa vista pero hoy solo había tomado una fotografía y había sentido que era suficiente. Me pregunté cuantas personas ahí afuera estuvieran disfrutando de la misma vista con sus seres queridos acompañándolos. Una soledad que nunca antes había sentido se apoderó de mí y me pregunté si debería simplemente arrojarme del balcón y descender hacia la muerte que me esperaría en el cemento de allí abajo.

_No... no podría._

Subiendo la mirada hacia el cielo, me saqué esos pensamientos de la cabeza y me sumergí en aquel espectáculo natural.

_El amanecer, nunca cambia. Es maravilloso._

—Oye.

Me di la vuelta enseguida al pensar que era Shu. No obstante, era Subaru quien se me había acercado, se paró a mi lado y me contempló cuando no le respondí como normalmente lo hacía. La preocupación se hizo presente en sus ojos rojos y su ceño fruncido era evidente cuando dijo mi nombre.

—Sayumi.

Lo miré y me obligué a sonreír— Es agradable mirar el amanecer, ¿no?

—Supongo.

—Ayer me encontré con Richter —comencé a decir, sorprendiéndolo—. Saqué la daga y le amenacé con apuñalarlo si se me acercaba. Sostuve el filo contra su garganta y le advertí que lo haría si era necesario pero incluso cuando había sido acorralada no pude hacer nada. También me podría haber matado y aún así no me hubiese animado a herirlo. Todo este tiempo había pretendido ser fuerte. No puedo matar a nadie, incluso si mi vida está en peligro. Si eso no es ser débil, no sé que más pueda ser.

Él se mantuvo en silencio por un momento intentando encontrar la manera de responderme— No eres débil. Desde el principio has mantenido a mis hermanos a la raya. Nadie nunca antes los habían confrontado por sus acciones hasta que tú viniste a vivir con nosotros. Siempre intentaban pero al final terminaban destruidas por dentro en solo una semana y se rendían. Pero tú no lo has hecho.

Subaru posó una mano en mi hombro con gentileza— En tu primer día golpeaste a Ayato en la cara —me recordó—. No lo quiso mostrar pero se enojó mucho. Nunca en su vida alguien le había desafiado y mucho menos golpeado. Incluso amenazaste con un cuchillo a los demás. Les has dados muchos problemas a todos para ser una humana. Y eso lo odian.

A pesar que sus ojos no demostraran emoción alguna como era de costumbre, pude detectar piedad en su voz y le esbocé una sonrisa, recordando todas y cada una las ocasiones en las que frustré los intentos de los hermanos, lo que muchas veces resultaba en que ellos se alejaran de mala gana. En todo el mes y medio que estuve aquí solo había sido mordida unas pocas veces, mucho menos que las demás que habían estado antes de mí. Kanato no tuvo ni una oportunidad de morderme y Ayato, Raito y Subaru solo lo habían hecho una vez. Todas las veces que lo intentaron yo les di pelea y en la mayoría de los casos salí victoriosa. Reiji, por otro lado, era persistente y se rehusaba a rendirse sin importar cuánto tratara de mantenerlo lejos. Estaba tan obsesionado con competir y sobrepasar a su hermano que no le importaba lo yo pensaba.

—Supongo que tienes razón —reflexioné aunqueme había animado solo un poco— Ese hombre, Richter, me contó la verdad sobre mi padre. Realmente me abandonó y preparó todo esto por su cuenta.

Le entregué el plan que mi padre había escrito y lo observé cuando alisó el papel para poder leerlo. Algo cambió en sus ojos e hizo pedazos la nota con cólera. Arrojó los trozos por el balcón y el viento se los llevó para que nunca más fueran vueltos a encontrar.

Cerró los puños con fuerza pero su expresión se suavizó cuando posó los ojos sobre mí— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sayumi?

No iba a mentir— En realidad no. Pero lo estaré tarde o temprano.

Preparé el desayuno para mí, Subaru, Reiji, y Kanato y después de comer en un silencio incómodo decidí ir a regar las plantas. Mientras lo estaba haciendo, Ayato salió para molestarme. Me había agarrado desprevenida cuando repentinamente me colocó una mano en el hombro por detrás y casi me da un infarto. Le respondí con un chorro de agua a la cara con la manguera, efectivamente empapando su chaqueta en un solo ataque. Se enfadó por mi respuesta desvergonzada pero no pudo evitar sonreír para después colgar su chaqueta en un árbol y seguirme mientras regaba.

Kanato quería tener un picnic conmigo así que a la tarde agarré un manta de su elección, nos aventuramos afuera y nos sentamos bajo la sombra de unos árboles con Teddy y mi conejito, al que el pelilia llamaba Bola de Algodón, para disfrutar de nuestro picnic. Se enojó porque no había hecho nada para Teddy y Bola de Algodón así que para evitar que arrasara con todo partí mi sándwich en tres para compartir con los animalitos. Después de eso pareció satisfecho, toda la malicia desapareció de sus ojos violáceos para cuando alabó mi cocina.

Cuando recogimos todo y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión, él decidió entrar las cosas por su cuenta por lo que después de besarme en la frente, me dejó con Teddy y Bola de Algodón y salió disparado hacia la mansión. Su comportamiento me sorprendió mucho pero no decidí cuestionarlo por lo que lo seguí con la intención de regresarle su oso de peluche.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo cuanto me topé con Reiji quién había emergido de su estudio. Me tensé cuando notó mi presencia y se me acercó para acorralarme contra la pared. Mientras me miraba desde arriba con ojos oscuros sentí mi pulso acelerarse con nerviosismo.

—¿Realmente te has conformado con ese bueno para nada? —Me preguntó.

Yo me quedé en silencio.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras me examinaba y se acercó tanto que pude sentir su aliento sobre mis labios— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó más para sí mismo.

Por un instante pude jurar que divisé dolor en sus profundos orbes color carmesí, pero este se disipó rápidamente. Luego, tan pronto como había aparecido se fue, se alejó caminando y me dejó sola en el pasillo.

* * *

_Levante la mano al que le guste Trinity Blood, ¿alguien? Para los que les interesa saber, ahora estoy traduciendo un fic de EstherxTres (...sí, una pareja un tanto extraña...), así que cuando la publique échenle un vistazo :)_

_¡Pero hablemos de Diabolik Lovers ahora! ¿El capítulo satisfizo sus expectativas? ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_


	14. Melodía

Nota de Traductora: ¡Holaaa! Este es el último capítulo que erenjaegers ha publicado en fanfiction. Pero no se preocupen, como presto atención vi que en su página (la que le puse el link en la nota de traductora previa) que había publicado hasta el capi 15 así que lo traducí también. Según lo que entiendo esta historia tiene 18 capítulos (creo) y la autora actualmente está trabajado en el final.

Muchísimas gracias a **shirayuuki-hime**, **yurikohato89**, **yessi**, **HarukaSou** y **Kaori Komori** por dejar sus hermosos reviews ¡llegamos a cincuenta!

* * *

—Todo el mundo, el baile de egresados es en dos noches —Raito canturreó al mismo tiempo que tomó asiento al lado mío en la limusina— Ya he comprado los boletos para todos nosotros, incluyéndote a ti, querida Sayumi.

Una sinfonía de suspiros e insultos malhumorados resonó por todo el vehículo después de que recibiéramos la noticia. Todos lo miraron echando chispas por los ojos pero este solo se limitó a reír, me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y me sostuvo a una proximidad demasiado cercana para ser de mi agrado al mismo tiempo que ignoraba todas mis protestas. Me faltaba el rigor usual y quizás era por eso que le resultó tan fácil molestarme.

—Sayumi-chan, vas a ser mi pareja este año —declaró—, me emociono de tan solo pensar que deslumbrante te verás con tu vestido y maquillaje.

—No —le dije cortante—, no iré y menos contigo.

Él se sonrojó ante mi respuesta indignada y me observó con ojos seductores— Por favor, recházame más. Eso me calienta.

Ayato arrancó las manos sobrexcitadas de Raito de encima mío y echó rayos por los ojos en su dirección— Ella va a ser la pareja de Ore-sama y punto —anunció—. No hay lugar para molestias.

Subaru se cruzó de brazos y se burló de Ayato con enfado— Estoy harto de escucharte llamarte a ti mismo de esa manera. Ore-sama esto, Ore-sama aquello. Es repugnante.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, Subaru? ¡Maldito! —Demandó el chico pelirrojo y se paró para enfrentarse con el más joven de los hermanos.

Antes de poder hacer nada, Reiji lo miró severamente y le ordenó que se sentara— Siéntate ¿en serio vas a comenzar un pelito en el automóvil?

Kanato, quien estaba sentado en frente de Raito me sonrió— Sayumi-chan va ir conmigo, ¿no es cierto?

—No, no lo hará, pequeño llorón —Ayato exclamó—, ella va a ir conmigo.

Shu, quien había estado callado durante todo este rato, abrió los ojos y miró en mi dirección, notando que tan poco afectada estaba— Pareces oponerte a sus invitaciones ¿Preferirías ser acompañada por alguien de tu elección? —Preguntó.

—¿Dices que puedo elegir? —Inquirí y todos me dieron toda su atención. Incluso Subaru parecía curioso por saber a quién elegiría para que sea mi pareja del baile de graduación. Sintiendo la presión de las miradas expectantes de todos, me tragué el nudo de la garganta y escaneé el rostro de todos.

Raito me estaba probando, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona mientras intentaba ganarme silenciosamente.

Ayato estaba irritado a causa de que todos estaban desafiando su palabra y se veía como un niño en necesidad de que alguien lo apoyara y estuviese en su lado.

Shu se veía tan desinteresado como siempre, tenía los brazos cruzados con pereza pero la forma en la que estaba levemente inclinado hacia delante delataba un poco su curiosidad.

Subaru tenía los brazos respaldando su cabeza, su irritación previa había desaparecido mientras monitoreaba con atención todos mis movimientos como si tratara de predecir mi respuesta.

Reiji empujó sus lentes hasta el puente de su nariz, estaba tan tenso e indiferente como siempre y parecía ignorarme por completo.

Kanato me estaba sonriendo, sus ojos inyectados con sangre me penetraban como si estuviera buscando en mi cerebro alguna respuesta.

—Entonces... a Shu.

Mi decisión los tomó desprevenidos a todos. Todos menos Raito y Shu objetaron. Incluso Subaru parecía descolocado por mi elección y miraba a Shu con recelo, el cual estaba calmo en medio de todo el caos.

—¿A él? ¿a ese zoquete haragán? —Ayató gritó con incredulidad— ¿Por qué diablos lo elegirías a él en vez de a Ore-sama?

—Sayumi-chan, pensé que te gustaba —Dijo Kanato con lágrimas en los ojos para después ser drásticamente reemplazadas por enfado— ¡Tú me perteneces! ¡A mí y a nadie más!

—Nunca he visto a alguien tan increíblemente necia —Reiji se burló— ¿Preferirías perder tu tiempo con un inútil mantenido como él en un evento así?

—Deberías ir conmigo. Te protegeré. —Subaru declaró.

—¿Proteger? No me hagas reír, Subaru. —Ayato resopló.

Mientras los hermanos discutían y se insultaban los unos a los otros y a mí, Raito posó una mano en mi brazo, causando que me volteara a mirarlo.

—Lo amas ¿no es cierto? —inquirió sabiendo— Me refiero a Shu.

—¿Qué? —grité con asombro— ¡No!

—¿Pensaste que no notaría tu deseo por él en tus ojos cuando lo miras? —preguntó— Desearía que también me miraras de esa forma.

—Estás loco —repliqué—. Nunca amaría a un vampiro.

El no se rindió y esbozó una sonrisa para luego lamer mi mejilla— Mm. Tu cuerpo no miente. Lo amas, hasta el punto en el que le suplicarás que beba tu sangre —habló obscenamente—. Me pregunto cómo harás a la noche debajo de tus sábanas, anhelando sus caricias. Puedo darte el placer que deseas si quieres.

—P-pervertido —escupí con vergüenza, lo empujé lejos de mí y miré como se reía a las carcajadas, claramente entretenido por mi reacción— ¡Vete al diablo!

Me bajé como un rayo del vehículo cuando la limosina llegó a la escuela y no me molesté en esperar por los demás. Tan pronto como me senté en mi asiento comencé a tomar la prueba de inmediato y eventualmente me relajé hasta el punto de poder interpretar lo que los enunciados me pedían que haga. El día se pasó rápido y parecí olvidar la charla con Richter y las palabras crueles y burlonas de Raito. Después de que hubieran terminado las clases, vi a Yuki por primera vez desde aquella vez en el baño. Ella me saludó entusiásticamente y tomó mis manos en las suyas.

—Sayumi-sempai, ¡es una alegría verte de nuevo! —Exclamó deleitada—Tal vez no lo sepas pero ya eres bastante popular por aquí.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—Sí —la chica pelinaranja me sonrió de oreja a oreja— Eres famosa por confrontar a Miyuki. La conoces, tiene cabello castaño claro y unos grandes ojos azules y usualmente lleva su pelo ¡así!

Yuki corrió su flequillo para el costado y recogió su cabello para formar una cola de caballo al costado. Me había acabado de describir a la chica que estaba obsesionada con Shu, la que me había traído problemas porque estaba empeñada a hacer que saliera con ella. Cuando me di cuenta de que era popular por interponerme en su camino casi me echo a reír de a no ser que Yuki continuó.

—¿La conoces, cierto? El la hija de la famosa actriz y está entrenando para convertirse en una violinista profesional —habló—. Deberías escucharla tocar. Es mala como persona pero su música es hermosa.

—Mm, ¿en serio? —Inquirí desinteresada.

—¡Ajá! ¡El recital va a tomar lugar en el auditorio en veinte minutos! Esto es un poco repentino pero ¿te gustaría venir? Mi amiga toca justo después de Miyuki y si quisieras venir sería genial.

—¿En veinte minutos?

Para ese entonces el conductor estaría aquí para llevarnos a casa. Le dije que le tendría que preguntar primero a las personas con las que regresaba y ella me acompañó hasta el frente de la escuela, en donde los hermanos Sakamaki estaban esperando mi llegada. Le sugerí que se quedara en la puerta mientras yo iba y le preguntaba a Reiji si estaba bien que me quedara. Para mi sorpresa, en vez de estar molesto por tener el atrevimiento de preguntar, él solo dejó escapar un suspiro y me permitió quedarme con la condición de que todos me acompañaran para asegurarse de que no intentara escapar o hacer algo estúpido. La idea de arrastrarlos conmigo y arruinar el prospecto de Yuki de ver a su amiga tocar me mataba por dentro pero no tenía otra opción.

—Eh, ¿Yuki? —La llamé al momento de que me volví a reunir con ella.

—¿Vives con los hermanos Sakamaki? —preguntó con desconcierto—. Son muy populares por aquí, sabes ¿Son familia?

—No compartimos la misma sangre, solo vivo con ellos —reí nerviosamente— ¿Por dónde está el auditorio? Vayamos temprano así podemos encontrar buenos asientos.

—Claro. Sígueme, sempai ¡Yo los guiaré!

Me tomó de la mano y me guió por el camino, los hermanos nos siguieron poco después. Cuando llegamos al auditorio ya estaba lleno de personas pero igual pudimos conseguir asientos decentes. Yuki y yo nos sentamos juntas y los hermanos Sakamaki se sentaron atrás y adelante nuestro. Raito, Reiji y Subaru estaban detrás nuestro, en cuanto Ayato, Shu y Kanato estaban adelante. Raito me tocaba el pelo cuando Yuki no estaba prestaba atención, y no dejó de hacerlo incluso después de que lo fulminara con la mirada. Mientras tanto, Reiji mi observaba como un halcón y Subaru arrojaba miradas preocupadas en mi dirección, sabiendo lo incómoda que me sentía.

Ayato se dio la vuelta en su asiento e ignoró la existencia de Yuki por completo cuando posó sus ojos en mí— Oye, ¿qué vamos a mirar?

—Un recital. —Le contesté tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible.

—Un recital, ¿eh? —dejó escapar un suspiro— Aburriiidooo.

—Suena emocionante —comentó Kanato mientras me sonreía estando justo en frente mío—, especialmente porque lo puedo disfrutar contigo, Sayumi-chan.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa la música, mocoso? —Preguntó Ayato.

Yuki se rió a pesar de mi evidente descontento— Debe ser realmente divertido vivir con los seis —me confesó—. Yo estaría encantada.

—Oh, en realidad no, te lo aseguro, por favor no digas que te gustaría estar en mi lugar —le contesté—. No es tan bueno como suena.

—¡Pero pareces importarles! Es por eso que vinieron contigo, ¿no? No seas tímida, sempai —se rió— Dime quien te gusta. Tiene que haber uno ¿cierto? Todos son tan apuestos, me sorprendería si no sintieras algo por alguno de ellos.

Apenas esquivé la pregunta y decidí insistirle con el baile de graduación y eventos escolares— Entonces, Yuki, ¿vas a ir al baile de graduación este viernes? Nunca he ido a ningún evento escolar en este colegio así que no sé que esperar.

Ella se iluminó de inmediato y asintió con la cabeza con emoción— ¡Sí, voy con mis amigos! Los eventos de aquí son todos extravagantes y de primera. Para serte honesta, todavía no me acostumbro —Yuki se sobó la nuca antes de continuar—. Espera a que sea muy formal, probablemente mucho más formal que en tu vieja escuela. Aquí se lo toman todo muy en serio.

—Oh, vaya... suena más estresante que divertido.

—No es tan malo después de los primeros veinte minutos —admitió—. Te acostumbrarás a cómo es y te será mucho más fácil después de hablarle a tres o cuatro personas ¿Vas a ir?

Incliné mi cabeza en afirmación— Es de último momento pero parece que sí.

—Deberías venir conmigo y mis amigos, Sayumi-sempai —me ofreció— ¿Amenos que ya tengas una pareja con la qué ir?

—Eh...

Afortunadamente, en ese mismo momento comenzó el recital, salvándome de la obligación de contestar. En los primeros minutos uno de los directores de orquesta comenzóa explicar cómo los músicos de la escuela venían de una línea de personas exitosas y cómo los estudiantes trabajan duro y todo eso. Me perdí en mis pensamientos a la mitad del discurso cuando de repente recordé cuánto le fascinaba la música a Shu. Pareció estar enganchado el momento en el que la orquesta tocó, ya no tenía los audífonos puestos y estaba hipnotizado por la melodía armoniosa.

_Se ve que la apasiona tanto. Qué lindo._

Siendo yo también una música, le presté mucha atención a la tonada y me dejé llevar por la belleza de los sonidos. Después de que la orquesta haya tocado varias piezas, la función progresó a los duetos y luego finalmente a los solos. Solo hubieron tres solos- el de Miyuki, el de la amiga de Yuki y el de un chico. Tan pronto como Miyuki se subió al escenario vestida con un vestido y llevando consigo un violín blanco, todos se pusieron colorados y la miraron con atención, eso, claro, con la excepción de los hermanos Sakamaki quienes estaban aburridos a muerte. Ayato roncaba desde su asiento y los estudiantes alrededor suyo lo fulminaban con la mirada por estar interrumpiendo la paz.

Shu fue el único que pareció estar en un trance al momento que Miyuki comenzó a tocar a la perfección. Yo pasaba de estar asombrada a nerviosa y viceversa durante todo el tiempo que estuvo tocando. Ella manejaba el instrumento con manos expertas y tocaba tan bien que no era sorprendente que Shu estuviera encantado con ella. Después de que concluyera su solo, la chica se reverenció ante audiencia laudatoria y secretamente esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad cuando poso sus ojos en mí.

_Entonces me vio... _

Shu estaba sentado y aún perdido en sus pensamientos, como si aún siguiera bajo su hechizo. Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco al momento que arranqué los ojos de la forma del rubio e intenté sentirme emocionada como Yuki por la presentación de su amiga.

_¿A Shu le gustaban chicas como ella?_

No pude evitar sentirme intimidada por la presencia de Miyuki. Era hermosa, mucho más que yo lo era y sin mencionar que su madre era una actriz famosa y que también podía tocar el violín como una experta. Habiendo visto que tan intensamente Shu la había observado, comencé a pensar que él estaba atraído a ella y no le pude prestar atención a las interpretaciones musicales restantes. Después de que concluyeran y todos se fueran del auditorio, Yuki me dio un leve codazo en el estómago.

—Sempai, has estado callada ¿Miyuki te impresionó tanto? —Inquirió juguetonamente aunque yo solo pude sonreírle amargamente— Mi amiga, Ayame ¿Qué te pareció su solo? Ella misma escribió la pieza. No es tan buena como Miyuki pero trabaja duro y...

Inconscientemente silencié su voz al momento que busqué por alguna señal de los hermanos. Ayato me vio entre la multitud, me golpeó la espalda con su rodilla y me sacó con brusqyedad de mi trance.

—Sayumi, ¿por qué nos arrastraste a algo como eso? Me quedé dormido apenas ese viejo comenzó a hablar —indagó—. Ahora sé por qué prefiero los deportes antes que eso.

Le sonreí— ¿Tú? ¿un deportista? No puedo ni imaginármelo.

—¿Eh? —vi fuego en sus ojos— Juego al basquetbol.

—Yo también. Te desafío —le dije—. Te lo advierto, soy buena robando el balón.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, aceptando mi reto— De acuerdo. Cuando lleguemos a casa juguemos uno a uno. Vas a perder.

—Eso quisieras.

Me volteé para ver a Yuki quien nos estaba sonriendo ampliamente— ¿Ayato-kun es tu novio?

Me atraganté— ¿¡_Qué_!? Ni hablar, él es como un bebé al que tengo que cuidar o si no hará bochinche.

—Perra —el pelirrojo exclamó irritado cuando lo humillé— ¿Bebé? Tú eres la bebé.

Mientras nos fulminábamos con la mirada mutuamente, Raito rodeó con un brazo a Yuki y se le acercó demasiado, saboreando su expresión atónita— ¡Hola, hermosura!

—Raito-kun. —Tomó una bocanada de aire. Sintiéndome protectora, le pateé la tibia al chico y miré como Yuki se escapaba de sus garras y tomaba refugio detrás mío al momento de que Raito se recuperaba de mi ataque. Siguió intentando probar su suerte con ella así que me mantuve en medio como un escudo protector hasta que Raito se rindió y se conformó conmigo, abrazándome con fuerza mientras los cuatro hermanos restantes se nos unieron.

—Mi dulce Sayumi —Raito ronroneó—, no puedo esperar a verte con tu vestido.

—La estás poniendo incómoda —Reiji dijo disgustado, causando que Raito me soltara—. Despreciable.

—¿Entonces ya nos vamos a casa? —preguntó Shu ahora con sus audífonos de nuevo en su ubicación usual— Estoy cansado.

—El vehículo debería llegar en diez minutos. —Reiji respondió acaloradamente y primero me miró a mí y luego a Yuki quien se sintió intimidada por su hostilidad. Ella se rió nerviosamente y me dio palmaditas en el hombro para después despedirse.

—Sempai, ¡te veré pronto! ¡Gracias por acompañarme! —Dijo y salió disparada a la velocidad de la luz.

Tan pronto se había ido, todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Ayato continuó quejándose de lo aburrido que había estado el recital y vociferando cómo me iba a derrotar cuando juguemos al basquetbol. Mientras tanto, Raito se lamentaba porque yo había prevenido que flirteara con una chica bonita y Subaru murmuraba algo sobre tener mejores cosas que hacer que sentarse y mirar personas tocar instrumentos que no le interesaban. Kanato me contaba lo contento que había estado por escuchar un recital conmigo y Reiji se estaba enojando por lo pesados que estaban todos. Por otro lado, Shu estaba con la mirada perdida, distanciado de todo el mundo.

_¿Me debería acercar?_

Lo debatí por un momento antes de decidir lo contrario. De todos modos, probablemente era mejor esperar hasta que estuviéramos solos. Además tenía que hablar de algo con Subaru. Cuando Kanato me dejó de hablar y dirigió su atención hacia Teddy, me escabullí hasta quedar al lado de Subaru quien estaba luchando por hacer que un grupo de chicas los dejaran en paz. Le toqué el hombro con sumo cuidado y este se dio la vuelta irritado, asumiendo que era otra de las chicas, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no lo era se relajó un poco.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó un poco irritado.

Para su sorpresa, todas las chicas se fueron cuando les sonreí amigablemente en su dirección y se retiraron tan pronto como habían aparecido— Um, ¿en verdad vamos a ir al baile de egresados el viernes o Raito bromeaba cuando dijo que compró los boletos? —Interrogué.

Él suspiró— No estaba bromeando. Nos compró una entrada a todos en serio, ese malnacido —se rascó la cabeza y luego me miró con las mejillas un poco coloradas—. Estoy un poco decepcionado de que no me hayas elegido como tu acompañante ¿Por qué a Shu?

—¿Subaru? —Le pregunté incrédula.

Él tosió, tratando de hacer como si nada y cambiando el tema bruscamente— Estoy en el primer año, así que no sé si me dejarán ir ya que se supone que solo es para los de segundo y tercer año. Como sea, de todos modos no es como si me importara.

—Pero será más divertido si vas —le argumenté—, además, ir con esos cinco y sin ningún algún rostro amigable sería una depresión.

—¿Tanto quieres que vaya? —inquirió— Odio ese tipo de cosas. No tienen significado alguno.

—Tal vez pero soy egoísta y quiero que tú también vayas. Para que no me sienta tan sola —me reí y me sentí aliviada cuando suavizó su mirada— Además, se supone que pase algo en ese día. Se supone que me transforme esa noche así que en el caso de que algo suceda estarás allí, ¿no?

Él asintió con la cabeza, me sonrió y le dio un apretón a mi hombro— Entonces creo que debería ir.

En ese momento, Raito nos vio y encontró la oportunidad justa para fastidiarnos— ¿Oh? Subaru parece tener las manos inquietas. Parece que no puede dejar de tocar a nuestra pequeña princesa.

—¡Cierra el pico! —Subaru le gritó con enfado y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa— Maldito.

—No seas tan violento en frente de todos —Raito dijo con un tono melodioso—, podrías ahuyentar a las chicas bonitas.

Antes de que Subaru pudiera reaccionar violentamente, Shu intervino, interrumpiendo su silencio— Déjenlo ya. Son estúpidos.

Subaru soltó a Raito de mala gana y se marchó. Yo fulminé a Raito con la mirada y me fui a buscar al joven indignado. Shu dejó escapar un suspiro y me siguió con los ojos mientras yo iba a consolar al más joven de los hermanos.

* * *

_No tan largo como los últimos pero de un largo aceptable. Gracias a todos los que están dejando sus reviews, me alientan mucho a actualizar tan rápido como lo hago... ahora si me disculpan... quiera o no, me tengo que ir a estudiar un poco :(_


	15. Preparación

Nota de Traductora: Si se están preguntando a dónde fue a parar la nota de autora ¡no hay ninguna! Siéntanse privilegiados porque ustedes son los primeros en ver este capítulo en fanfiction. Erenjaegers solo publicó el capítulo 15 en su página ej-fanfiction .weebly . Otra cosa, esto es **IMPORTANTE**, el capítulo 15 también es el último capítulo que ha publicado la autora, lo que significa... que no voy a poder actualizar la historia a menos que erenjaegers lo haga ¡Así que crucen los dedos y tengan un poco de paciencia!

Un agradecimiento para **HarukaSou**, **shirayuuki-hime** y **yurikohato89** porque han estado siguiendo esta historia desde su comienzo y siempre han brindado su apoyo ¡gracias!

* * *

—De acuerdo, juguemos a piedra, papel o tijeras para decidir quien empieza. —Ayato dijo mientras llevaba el balón bajo la axila.

Nos encontrábamos en la cancha de basquetbol de los Sakamakis, la cual se encontraba en un espacio cerrado y era adyacente al cuarto en donde se situaba la piscina. Este era el territorio de Ayato aparentemente, ya que era el único que las utilizaba. Mantuve mi palabra así que había ido a jugar con él vestida con un pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes ya que no tenía ropa de educación física la cual pudiera usar. Mientras tanto, él usó lo mismo atuendo y declaró que eso no cambiaría el resultado de mi derrota pero yo pensé lo contrario.

Nos enfrentamos tres veces antes de que él terminara comenzando el juego, esquivándome con facilidad y anotando un punto con un tiro desde abajo del aro. Esbozó una sonrisa y se colocó una mano en la cadera al momento que el balón vino rebotando hasta mí. Le sonreí igualmente antes de agarrarlo, piqué el balón habilidosamente y maniobré para esquivar al pelirrojo, no tardé en anotar un tanto yo también. Al principio se encontró estupefacto pero luego me fulminó con la mirada, me quitó el balón y trató de librarse de mí para tirarle al aro. Terminé robándole el balón, anotando otro punto y burlándome de la expresión horrorizada presente en su rostro.

Nuestra lucha por dominar el balón y marcar tantos duró por una hora hasta que el chico finalmente admitió la derrota. Solo le había ganado por cinco puntos pero como se había determinado, la sesión duraría solo una hora y por lo tanto cumplió con su palabra. Me sonrió ampliamente al mismo tiempo que me arrojó una toalla para que me secara el sudor, mostrándome amabilidad genuina.

—Eres bastante buena para ser una chica —comentó—, aunque usaste algunos trucos sucios mientras estábamos jugando.

—¿Trucos sucios? ¿Cómo cuales?

—Como apretarme con tus senos para distraerme.

—¿Qué? Se llama defensa ¡No te estaba apretando con mis pechos! ¡No trates de buscar excusas para explicar por qué perdiste! Fue un juego limpio.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con desafío— Claro, seguro. Iba a obligarte que vayas conmigo al baile de graduación si ganaba pero ya que me derrotaste, supongo que puedes ir con Shu.

—¡Oye! No me dijiste eso —puntualicé—, eso no habría sido justo.

—Como sea. Aún sigo siendo el mejor.

_Es molesto pero es como si fuera un niño. _

No me pude enojar con él por lo que me reí y salí de la cancha de basquetbol con la toalla colgando de mi cuello. Nos topamos con Raito tan pronto pusimos un pie afuera en el pasillo, quien nos había estado observando jugar por la ventana.

—Sayumi-chan, te ves sexy —remarcó mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza—. Una blusa de tirantes y shorts, sin mencionar que tienes el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Me excita mirarte.

—¿Eh? ¿Estuviste ahí todo este tiempo? —Ayato lo cuestionó con incredulidad— Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

—Habías estado demasiado cautivado por la belleza de Sayumi como para notarlo —su hermano le respondió como si fuese un hecho. La mirada de Ayato se intensificó pero no dijo nada y me codeó en las costillas.

—Vete a bañar, hueles a sudor.

—Vaya, muchas gracias. Tú también.

Me marché para ir a tomar una ducha y luego me fui al lago en donde podía ver la luna en toda su gloria mientras que a la vez dejaba que mi pelo se secara. Mientras me tumbé bajo la luminiscencia blanquecina de la luna, repasé lo que había sucedido aquel día. Raito nos sorprendió a todos al contarnos que había comprado siete entradas para ir al baile de graduación y todos comenzaron a debatir quién me llevaría a aquel evento. Al notar que estaba demasiado desanimada para rechazar o aceptar sus invitaciones, Shu dijo que eligiera a quien quisiera y, por supuesto, lo elegí a él. No iría con nadie más que él.

Después de clases me encontré con Yuki, a la que no había visto ni oído nada de ella desde nuestro primer encuentro. Me invitó a que fuera con ella a un recital de la escuela después de informarme que Miyuki participaría y por lo tanto, la acompañé después de que Reiji me diera permiso. Todos los seis hermanos terminaron acompañándonos y le dieron una extraña primer impresión, particularmente Reiji, quién la había ahuyentado.

Durante el solo de Miyuki, Shu apareció estar hipnotizado y tan fascinado con ella tanto como el resto de la audiencia. Después de todo, ella era hermosa, poseedora de un cabello castaño bastante largo y ojos enormes y podía tocar el violín tan maravillosamente que hipnotizaba todo el cuarto con sus movimientos y la música que creaba. A pesar de su apariencia bonita, la personalidad que poseía era cuestionable. Me odiaba sin razón alguna además de por el hecho que de que Shu y yo nos conocíamos. Después de eso, no tenía razón para que me despreciara como lo hacía. Estaba claro que me quería lejos del chico porque a ella le atraía pero no era como si yo fuera a dejar que eso sucediera.

De alguna forma, me había enamorado de Shu aunque siempre me preguntaba si él se sentía de la misma manera. Cuando le pregunté por qué me había besado, me contestó diciendo que lo hizo por un impulso del momento, porque había asumido que eso era lo que yo había querido. Aún así, no mostraba ningún indicio de que reciprocara mis sentimientos. Tal vez solo me veía como alguien que lo entendía o quizás también como alguien problemática. De cualquier modo, él no me veía con la misma luz con la que yo lo veía a él. Tal vez en verdad le atraía Miyuki o por lo menos chicas como ella, hermosas, talentosas, y de buen linaje y crianza.

Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando me sentí disuadida y contemplé mi reflejo en las oscuras profundidades del lago. El amor era algo tan complicado. Ahora comprendía por qué había tratado de eludirlo por tanto tiempo. Era como una montaña rusa, tu ánimo llegaba a alturas extremadamente altas pero también descendía con la misma proporción. Era suficiente para volverme loca. Era tan inexperta con el romance que casi ni sabía cómo manejar ese tipo de emociones ¿Me ponía contenta, triste o celosa o solamente era muy ingenua? Tal vez un poco de todo.

Había estado tan sumergida en mis propios pensamientos que no me percaté de que alguien se aproximaba, una figura familiar emergió de las sombras. Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en mi rostro casi de inmediato, al menos no era Raito quien había aparecido para acosarme durante mi momento de calma.

—Subaru —estiré los brazos y relajé mis músculos adoloridos— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No podía dormir —me admitió y se sentó al lado mío sobre el césped—, has estado distraída desde aquél recital.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Llámalo instinto o lo que quieras —replicó y levantó la rodilla para que pudiera reposar su brazo sobre ella—. Aunque parecías contenta cuando le estabas hablando a esa amiga tuya.

—Sí, supongo —me acomodé para sentarme con las piernas cruzadas e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar las estrellas— Es que se siente bien por fin poder socializar con alguien más ¿sabes? Será mejor que atesore cosas como esta mientras pueda, ¿cierto? Es por eso que creo que me convendría emocionarme por el baile de graduación a pesar que fuese algo de último momento.

—Sayumi... —su mirada se suavizó aunque sea por un momento— Supongo que tienes razón. Pareciste decidir rápido con quién querías ir al baile, yo habría pensado que dirías que querías ir sola.

Me reí entre dientes— Ajá, creo que fue cosa del momento. Shu parecía no querer ir así que lo elegí a él.

—¿En verdad fue solo por eso? —Subaru indagó. Cuando lo miré con sorpresa escrita en mis ojos, casi sonríe aunque fue difícil de discernir ya que casi nunca mostraba expresión alguna— Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero estás más encariñada con él que con el resto.

_Está al tanto, ¿no es así? ¿Es así de obvio?_

Sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, le sonreí— Está bien, quizás tengas razón. Pero incluso si lo que dices es verdad, eso no significa que los sentimientos sean mutuos.

—No puedes estar segura de eso.

—De acuerdo. No estoy segura pero la posibilidad de que él sienta lo mismo es casi nula.

Subaru suspiró— Te rindes fácilmente.

—¡No me estoy rindiendo! Tan solo estoy siendo realística —me defendí—. No me ve más que una chica problemática y una conocida. Los vampiros no son capaces de amar humanos, ¿no es así? Después de todo, son superiores a nosotros.

—Eso no es para nada cierto —Subaru contestó, su voz contundente me sorprendió—. A veces... a veces desearía ser humano. Por lo menos los humanos pueden tomar sus propias decisiones en sus vidas. Nosotros, los vampiros, no tenemos tantas elecciones que podemos tomar por cuenta propia. Las elecciones que hacemos afectan nuestras vidas para siempre. Si nos equivocamos una vez lo lamentaremos para siempre. Por otra parte, los humanos tienen el poder de cambiar sus destinos. Si cometen un error, lo pueden arreglar y seguir adelante. Pero los vampiros vivimos con nuestro arrepentimiento por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Subaru...

—No seas como yo. Te arrepentirás de no poder hacer las cosas cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Viendo que tan dolido estaba y que tan sincero fue no le pude decir que no. Incliné la cabeza y resolví en contarle a Shu cómo me sentía por él ya que a este punto ya no tenía nada que perder. Era como Subaru lo había dicho, si no decía nada ahora, me arrepentiría más adelante. Eso, si es que había una más adelante. La tercera noche estaba concluyendo y solo me quedaban dos noches más para vivir como humana. Iba a morir el viernes a la noche o iba a cruzar la frontera y convertirme en una de ellos. No había nada que me impidiera que lo hiciera.

—No sé qué decirle —le conté—, nunca me había enamorado de nadie así que no tengo idea de que se supone que diga. Se va a reír de mí o va a pensar que soy rara ¿Él no tiene novia, o sí?

—Le estás pidiendo consejos a la persona equivocada —me dijo— ¿A caso has olvidado que soy más joven que tú?

—Oh, cierto ¿Nunca antes te has enamorado, Subaru?

Pareció considerar mi pregunta para después negar con la cabeza y darme un sólido "No."

—Supongo que no le puedo consultar a nadie más que a mí misma ¿eh? —Me reí y me sobé la nuca tímidamente— Em, ¿es demasiado obvio?

—¿El qué?

—Que me gusta.

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros, se puso de pie y se metió las manos en los bolsillos con toda serenidad— No lo sé.

—Espero que eso signifique un no —Le dije para cuando tomó rumbo hacia la mansión— ¡Buenas noches, Subaru!

Él levantó una mano como indicación de que me había oído. Luego desapareció.

Ahora sola de nuevo, no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro— No tengo muchas ganas de esto...

* * *

_Quedan dos días más... ¿Qué debería hacer hoy? Cierto, probablemente debería buscar un lindo vestido para el baile._

Busque entre toda mi ropa con una sensación de mariposas revoloteando en el pecho, me probé tres vestidos que consideré adecuados y me miré como me quedaban de atrás y adelante en frente del espejo con cada una de las prendas. Agarré el vestido rojo, me lo puse, lo examiné y luego repetí el mismo proceso con el negro y azul hasta que finalmente volví al vestido rojo e intenté decidir si a Shu le agradaría como me veía en él o no. Nunca antes había tenido tantos problemas en elegir qué usar para el baile de graduación. Estuve debatiendo por media hora sin ningún resultado fortuito. No parecía que iba a ser capaz de decidirme ni aunque pasaran veinte años.

_Si papá estuviera aquí... no. No debería estar pensando en lo que él diría._

No quería arruinar mi ánimo así que borré a mi padre de mi mente y colapsé en la cama vestida con mi ropa normal, me sentía perdida. No habían ninguna chica cerca a la que le pudiera consultar y no tenía internet para subir una foto a mi blog y preguntar la opinión de los demás. Tampoco me sentía exactamente cómoda con que los hermanos me ayudaran a elegir, así que primero recurrí al proceso de eliminación. Decidí no usar el vestido negro porque lo encontré un poco apagado comparado con el vestido azul vibrante y el colorido vestido rojo. Lo colgué en el closet y me volví a sentar para mirar fijamente a los dos vestidos que me quedaban.

_Tal vez si decido cómo voy a usar mi cabello se me haga más fácil elegir cuál iría mejor con el peinado._

Saqué una revista de un cajón y hojeé por la sección de peinados. Habían tantas opciones para elegir. Después de debatir por unos buenos diez minutos me conformé con uno que consistía en el flequillo peinado para el costado y una sola trenza la cual luego manipularía hasta que me quedara un patrón con forma de flor en mi nuca. Sería un trabajo complicado, especialmente si lo hacía por mí misma así que puse manos a la obra de inmediato. Luché con el peinado por dos horas pero después de mi noveno intento por fin logré hacer que mi cabello quedara muy lindo.

_¡Sí! Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es correrme el flequillo al costado, maquillarme un poco y luego el vestido. Hablando del vestido, todavía tengo que elegir uno - ¿el rojo o el azul?_

Me dejé el cabello como estaba y me probé ambos vestidos. El rojo se veía mucho mejor con aquel peinado. Si me fuera a aplicar lápiz labial rojo y a maquillar correctamente, se verá grandioso. Aventé el vestido azul en el closet, colgué el rojo en un lugar fácil de acceder y luego me arrojé a mi cama vestida con mi camiseta y mis shorts. Hojeé la parte de belleza de la revista, tratando de elegir qué estilo de maquillaje debería usar. Quería algo leve per lo quería lo suficientemente notable como para que acentuara mis facciones en vez de ocultarlas.

Me pasé el resto del día planeando y cuando llegó la noche me puse mi uniforme y me arrastré hasta el auto con cansancio. Reiji quería hacer compras de último momento en el centro comercial para conseguir trajes para los hermanos así que me vi obligada a ir con ellos. Lo único que hice fue quedarme sentada sin interés alguno fuera del negocio de ropa formal para hombres mientras ellos se conseguían lo que necesitaban. Casi me quedo dormida en el banco mientras los esperaba y desperté de un salto cuando Ayato amenazó con besarme si no abría los ojos.

Cuando regresamos a casa, instantáneamente asistí en la preparación de la cena a pesar de sentirme cansada. Agarré un cuchillo y comencé a rebanar la carne, mi sueño me venció y terminé cortándome el dedo. Me encogí de dolor y al mismo tiempo volví a la realidad así que rápidamente me enjuagué el dedo con agua y esperé pasar desapercibida. Kanato fue el primero en llegar a la cocina y pronto fue seguido Raito, quien me vio lavándome la sangre del dedo. Lo había hecho a tiempo.

_Fiu, eso estuvo cerca. _ _No puedo ser tan descuidada._

Se marcharon de mala gana cuando se dieron cuenta de que se había acabado la diversión, Reiji llegó justo después. Se paró a mi lado y observó sobre mi hombro el estofado que hervía sobre la estufa— No eres ni una criada ni una sirvienta. No sé por qué desperdicias tu tiempo con tareas insignificantes como cocinar.

—No es insignificante —protesté—, además, me ayuda a aliviar el estrés.

—Déjale el resto a los sirvientes. Hay algunos asuntos que debo discutir contigo.

Fui obediente, le entregué los utensilios a los sirvientes y corrí para igualar el paso ridículamente ligero de Reiji. Terminamos en su estudio, en donde fui sentada sin demora y preguntada qué tipo de té me gustaba más. Le pedí de jazmín y observé minuciosamente su preparación, me aseguré de que no estuviera intentando drogarme como la última vez. Pronto regresó a mi lado y sopló levemente la superficie del té para después entregarme la taza caliente, sus dedos fríos rozaron los míos durante el intercambio. Me encogí casi de miedo pero manejé mantener una agarre firme en la taza, cuidadosamente colocando una mano debajo de esta por si acaso.

—Gracias. —Dije con reproche. Tomé un sorbo del té al momento que el pelinegro tomó asiento enfrente mío, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y cruzándose de brazos también.

—Como ya lo sabes, mañana a la noche los siete atenderemos al baile de graduación. Comienza a las 6 p.m. y por lo tanto no habrán clases ese día.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Pensé que comenzaría después de clases.

Él ignoró mi comentario— Para las 5:30 p.m. espero que estés lista y ya abajo.

—Puede que solo sea un evento escolar pero esperaré que estés en tu mejor comportamiento, ¿está claro? —Reiji declaró— Tú también estarás representando a la familia Sakamaki así que si llegarías a cometer algún error, eso se vería mal para todos nosotros ¿Sabes cómo bailar baile de salón?

—Um, solo un poco.

Hace unos años había pasado tiempo intentando aprender pero no me había ido muy bien. No obstante, no es como si no supiera hacerlo, era solo que podría darle unos pisotones a mi compañero de baile mientras intentaba ejecutar los pasos. Con esto en mente, esbocé mi mejor sonrisa y recé que no notara mi vacilación.

Reiji me sacó la taza de té de las manos y me alzó tomando mi mano con pura gracia. Casi se me para el corazón cuando colocó una mano detrás de mi espalda y con la otra me tomó la mano con firmeza. Su cuerpo estaba levemente pegado al mío mientras me miraba a los ojos, arreglaba mi postura y me ordenaba que enderezara la espalda.

—No pareces tan segura de tus habilidades —me confirmó—. Muy bien, me encargaré de que sepas como danzar antes de que nos avergüences.

Reiji me guió por lo básico del baile sin ninguna vez vociferar palabras de desprecio cada vez que cometía un error o me olvidaba de algún paso. Sorpresivamente, a pesar de que su mirada aún siguiera fría y sus palabras severas, fue bastante gentil con su tratar. No mencionó a Shu ni una vez y tampoco exhibió ninguna señal de querer hablar sobre él. Temía que perdiera los estribos y le agarrara un ataque de celos si de alguna manera lo mencionara por accidente así que por lo tanto, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar decir algo que lo relacionara con Shu.

Después de más de una hora de instrucción, Reiji por fin pareció satisfecho con mi habilidad y concluyó con la lección. Solo me había gritado una vez pero la mayoría de las veces solo había sido un golpecito en la muñeca. Para ese entonces mi té ya se había enfriado así que se propuso a prepararme otra taza mientras yo les echaba un vistazo a los químicos que estaba haciendo y a los libros que había juntado en todos estos años. Mientras echaba una ojeada a los títulos de los libros, Reiji me entregó la taza, luego se puso un par de guantes y se fue a experimentar con sus químicos. Lo observé trabajar, lo vi hojear las páginas del libro que había abierto y luego verter una solución gris en el matraz.

Estaba tan concentrado con su trabajo que casi pareció olvidarse de que yo estaba parada al lado suyo. Se dio la vuelta y casi se chocó conmigo, pero se apartó bruscamente para después sacar otro libro del estante.

_Cuando está tan concentrado se ve bastante apuesto. Si fuera amable más seguido me caería mucho mejor._

—¿Qué estás confeccionando? —Finalmente le pregunté.

El levantó la mirada de su libro— Una cura para las palpitaciones anormales del corazón —me respondió—. Recientemente, mi pulso se ha acelerado más de lo usual.

Me volví a sentar en la silla y terminé mi té mientras examinaba su estudio con curiosidad. Realmente tenía todo organizado de una manera sistemática y nítida, incluso su colección de vajilla y los viales con químicos estaban ordenados. Bostecé, estiré los brazos y me recliné en la silla, mirándolo a Reiji cuando cerró el libro.

—¿Cuándo tienes palpitaciones rápidas? —inquirí— Tal vez sea porque estás fatigado.

—No es fatiga, duermo y me alimento adecuadamente —me contestó—. Me pasa periódicamente.

—En ese caso, no me gustaría molestarte más de la cuenta —le dije con finalidad y me levanté de mi asiento—. Gracias por enseñarme a bailar. Podría haberme hecho pasar vergüenza si no hubieses refrescado mi memoria.

Reiji me detuvo en el momento que me dirigí hacia la puerta y posó su mano encima de la mía. En solo segundos, se inclinó y me plantó un beso en la mejilla con suma delicadeza. Regresó a su pequeño laboratorio sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y estuvo demasiado ocupado trabajando como para darse cuenta de lo pasmada que me había dejado. Me fui del estudio, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me toqué la mejilla con una mano.

_¿Qué diantres había sido eso? _

Lo dejé pasar y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto.

* * *

La tarde de mi anteúltimo día finalmente había llegado. Estaba recogiendo rosas del jardín para ponerlas en jarrones que se encontraban repartidos por la mansión, tenía una canasta en la mano mientras caminaba sin prisa en busca de las que se veían más bonitas. Mientras tarareaba por lo bajo, me di cuenta de que Raito había decidido sorprenderme por detrás y me volteé tan rápido como pude antes de que pudiera asustarme. Sabiendo que su plan había sido arruinado, bajó las manos de su posición lista para atacar y se enderezó para acercarse.

—¿Recogiendo flores? —Inquirió, mirándome con sus ojos verde claro.

—Ajá.

Se quedó ahí parado por un momento para después darse cuenta de que no tenía intenciones de conversar con él así que comenzó a ayudarme a encontrar las rosas más adecuadas.

—Sayumi-chan.

Me pinché un dedo con una espina cuando me pasó una rosa e hice una mueca de dolor. Raito inmediatamente me sacó la flor y la dejó en la canasta al mismo tiempo que se llevó mi dedo a la boca.

—Casi olvido lo dulce que sabe tu sangre —dijo en un cantito mientras limpiaba el líquido rojo de mi dedo con su lengua—. Quiero devorarte toda.

Alejé mi dedo de su boca tan pronto se presentó la oportunidad. Afortunadamente, no intentó nada más y me rodeó los hombros con un brazo mientras yo contaba cuantas flores tenía en total. Había conseguido catorce, un número suficiente. Iba a colocar una en cada jarrón que divisara ya que la mayoría portaban flores marchitas y descoloridas en vez de unas refrescantes y fragantes.

Raito aceptó ayudarme y mi misión fue cumplida en diez minutos gracias a su asistencia. Terminé colapsando en el sofá de la sala, colocando mis brazos detrás de la nuca y descansando los ojos. Mientras yacía ahí, oí los pasos de alguien aproximándose cada vez más así que abrí los ojos para ver que Ayato me estaba mirando desde arriba con los brazos cruzados.

_Oh, es solo él._

Volví a cerrar los ojos y lo ignoré. Eso terminó siendo una mala decisión. Enojado porque había ignorado su existencia por completo, se subió encima mío y de repente posó sus labios sobre los míos.

—¡O-oye! —Le grité y me lo saqué de encima de una patada. El chico se cayó hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio al chocarse contra el apoyabrazos del mueble y cayendo de cola al suelo.

_Dios ¡Todos estos chicos no dudan en plantarte un beso! ¿Qué son? ¿Niños?_

Ayato se levantó del suelo y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia— Ahora no puedes ignorarme, ¿a qué no me equivoco?

—Tienes razón, no puedo —me levanté sin ganas y revoleé los ojos ante su extraño método de asegurarse que su presencia no fuese olvidada— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Takoyaki. Hazlo ahora.

—¿Es necesario? Estoy cansada —suspiré—. Hazlo tú mismo. Quiero descansar, vete.

—Estás sonando mucho como ese zoquete perezoso —me acusó para luego alzarme del sillón y arrastrarme hacia la cocina— Hazme un poco.

Le iba a gritar pero luego se me ocurrió algo ingenioso y cambié de parecer— Solo si me pides "por favor" y admites que no eres el mejor en todo. Si haces eso te lo prepararé.

—¿Eh? Imbécil, ¿crees que voy a decir toda esa mierda? —Ayato se resistió—. Ni loco.

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros sin remedio— Entonces creo que no te lo podré preparar. Tal vez si se lo pidieras bien a las criadas ellas podrían...

—¡No! ¡Quiero que tú lo hagas! —exclamó con enfado y me agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera escaparme— ¡Por favor, a ti te sale mejor que a mí!

Intenté ocultar mi sonrisa pero fallé miserablemente— ¿Y?

—Si crees que te voy a hacer caso y decir algo tan estúpido, estás mal.

_Tan obstinado como siempre, oh, bueno. _

—Está bien. Adiós, creo que voy con Kanato...

—¡**No**!

Me di la vuelta y le sonreí radiantemente, como si le estuviera sonriendo a un niño— ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando, Ayato. Dilo, es muy fácil.

El pelirrojo me fulminó con la mirada, una tonalidad rojiza se hizo visible mientras juntaba el valor para decirlo. Me soltó la mano y carraspeó la garganta para después murmurarlo tan bajo que tuve que esforzarme para oírlo.

—No soy el mejor en todo.

Consideré la idea de obligarlo a repetirlo más alto pero terminé decidiendo en contra, junté mis manos de golpe y sonreí ampliamente— ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿o sí? No lo voy a preparar a menos que me des una mano. Así será más rápido.

—Lo que digas. Tan solo hazlo de una vez.

El pequeño niño estuvo complacido con su tentempié y devoró el plato entero solo, dejando un rastro de migas por cada lugar que pasaba. Me cansé de regañarlo así que agarré una escoba y barrí el piso de la cocina. Luego me fui en busca de Kanato, al que no había visto desde la noche anterior. Lo encontré en su cuarto sentado en un caballito mecedor con Teddy en un brazo mientras se mecía de atrás para delante. Incluso en la oscuridad de su habitación pude vislumbrar algunos juguetes desparramados por el suelo y un kit de coser a mis pies.

Giró la cabeza cuando notó la luz del pasillo danzando en el suelo de su habitación y fijó sus en con los míos— Sayumi-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Te estaba buscando —le admití— ¿Tienes hambre?

Él ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro— No mucho.

—Eh, de acuerdo. Entonces te dejaré tranquilo. —Le dije y cerré la puerta antes de que pudiera darme una respuesta. Kanato me seguía asustando pero parecía que de alguna manera me había tomado cariño a pesar de todo lo que había tratado de hacerme. El chico era inconfundiblemente adorable pero extremadamente complicado de entender. Era educado y amigable hasta que las cosas no iban como él quería. Es ahí cuando le agarraba un ataque de furia y arrasaba con la causa de su rabia hasta que no quedaran más que pequeños pedacitos del objeto o persona en cuestión.

Una vez, cuando las criadas se equivocaron y le dieron limonada con hielo en vez de frutillas perdió los estribos por completo. Comenzó a gritarles a todo pulmón y las hizo arrodillarse para luego verter la bebida sobre ellas y proceder a estrellar el vaso contra la pared. Luego les hizo limpiar aquel desastre. En ese entonces yo estaba observando desde una esquina del cuarto con miedo, cuando se volteó y se percató de mi presencia. Su enojo se esfumó una vez que me vio y me saludó con la sonrisa de siempre. Había sido aterrador.

Así que gracias a todas mis experiencias estimé que sería mejor para mi integridad física que me amigara con él para que no se volviera loco en mi presencia y me asesinara. Funcionó por la mayoría del tiempo e incluso había comenzado a agradarme un poco más. Lo mismo era con Ayato, a quién veía como un niño que necesitaban que lo cuidaran. Finalmente me habían comenzado a agradar los dos aunque sea un poquito.

Al principio los hermanos Sakamaki reclamaban que yo era su propia fuente de alimento y me amenazaban con matarme. Si quieren, digan que estaba delirando pero se sentía como si las cosas hubiesen cambiado un poco y a pesar de que todavía les faltaba mucho para ser personas buenas y amigables, al menos parecía que yo ya no era solamente una exquisitez andante. Tal vez estuviese imaginando cosas pero casi sentí como si me vieran como una amiga.

Justo cuanto estaba pensando en esto, sentí una punzada horrible en la cabeza seguido por un persistente dolor agudo por lo que apoyé mi cuerpo contra uno de los pilares en el pasillo y traté de regular mi respiración al momento que me agarré la cabeza entre las manos. Después de que me palpitara por unos segundos, el dolor se sosegó a uno leve. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y levanté la mirada para ver por el techo de vidrio, admirando la brillante luz del sol que lo iluminaba todo. Después de haber estado atrapada en esta casa gélida por todo el día, aquellos rayos parecían muy tentadores.

Me senté afuera y disfruté de la luz solar, sabiendo que era la anteúltima tarde que me quedaba para ser yo misma. Para mañana a la noche probablemente estaría muerta y si no moría ya no sería humana. Aún era un shock para mí pero había aceptado mi destino, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

Por lo menos había cumplido el objetivo más importante de mi lista - el enamorarme. Al ser capaz de hacer eso la muerte no sería tan mala ¿o sí?

_Cierto. Antes de que termine le voy a contar como me siento porque si no me arrepentiré de no haberlo hecho cuando esté muerta. Si es que puedes arrepentirte de cosas cuando eres un cadáver. _

—¿Cómo debería decírselo...?

Cerré los ojos esperando que el aire fresco despejara mi mente anubarrada.

—Mm...

* * *

_Estamos llegando al final... Una cosa más, erenjaegers ha anunciado en su página que la historia tendrá tres finales en vez de solo uno... y que estos sucederán dependiendo la elección que el lector haga en el capítulo 17. _

_Bueno, ¡eso es todo! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_


End file.
